


【异坤】七月流火

by Li_Qing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing
Summary: 又名《怪你过分美丽之腹黑影帝与小逃妻》扮虎吃猪新晋影帝异异子×恶名远扬美强惨经纪人坤坤子年下/破镜重圆/恶俗狗血/回忆向插叙/HE
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“我听说您是《云襄传》的书迷，巧了我们原著作者说这男主原型也正好是您啊。而且我们跟平台都谈好了，会把它作为明年的头部项目，绝对男一的大男主……”

周锐觉得自己已经穷尽毕生所学吹得嘴皮子都快着火了。

首先他确实不懂这些个福布斯五百强企业奇葩的装修品位。好好一个会议室连面墙都懒得砌，跟外头走廊之间只隔了一面擦得一尘不染的玻璃，导致路过的员工全都在偷瞄他们，像在动物园里看猴似的。

诚然，他说的“猴”可不是自己，而是对面这位新晋影帝爸爸。

面前翻看着合同的男人生了一张棱角分明的大荧幕脸，气势上的压迫感却生生让人不得不强行忽视他那副据说上了两亿保险的英俊五官，集中所有心神来在他面前完善自己种种表现。

黄色墨镜底下那双异常深邃的眼睛懒懒地瞥过来的时候，周锐冷不防觉得脊梁骨凉飕飕的，不自觉微微绷起了身子。

对面突然反问道：“您觉得呢？”

周锐猛地被噎得没了词，下一秒才意识到影帝爸爸问的好像不是自己。

“蔡总是业内公认的金牌经纪人，眼光出了名的独到，这次又亲自担任了制片……”影帝放下合同，两只手肘撑在桌上指尖相对，微微仰起下巴直视着周锐身边这位从进门以后就一言不发的艺人总监，话音落下滴水成冰，“我想听听您的意见。”

周锐心底的那根弦随时都能崩断，缩在桌子底下的那只手仿佛下一秒就要把蔡徐坤细皮嫩肉的大腿拧断了。

无语问苍天，他今天出门前一定是忘看黄历撞鬼了。

谈项目不该经纪人来吗？为什么是影帝爸爸亲自出马坐在这儿整得跟粉丝见面会似的？

还有还有，他往日里舌灿莲花雷厉风行杀人不眨眼吃人不放盐的蔡大经纪人哪儿去了？您倒是给句话啊，怎么见了影帝就成哑巴了？

蔡祖宗终于在影帝爸爸起身去拉百叶窗帘的当口开了口，声音里尽是淡淡的风沙气：“我在制片方面的经验有限，你问他吧。”

气得周锐差点抄起咖啡勺吞金自尽。

阴沟里翻了个大游艇，蔡徐坤我上辈子欠了您。

唷，单押。

好在影帝没有再发问，只是懒懒地靠回椅背二郎腿一翘，还是继续盯着蔡徐坤看，眼神那叫一个千回百转，坐在那儿跟拍画报似的。

于是两秒之后影帝右手边的脏辫男孩缓缓挺直了背，轻咳两声接过问题：“那啥，你们的戏平台给的是A级吧。咱王哥这身价必须得给你俩整得明明白白的啊，不是吹啊，送到我们家的S级剧本能搁这摞得跟隔壁金茂大厦那么高。这咱凭啥接你们的戏啊？”

周锐心底默默讪笑，讲话这么容易落人把柄，S&J公司人事部怎么没炒了你啊。结果还没等他措完辞蔡徐坤突然又抢着开口了：

“《云襄传》先前在网上的热度一直很高，平台评估这个IP的潜力和升值空间巨大。所以我们决定拿来自己做，主控主投确保质量。王先生作为书迷应该比谁都了解《云襄传》的爆点，包括这个角色的立体面塑造，对您今后的转型来说，都是一个绝无仅有的好机会。”

周锐啪的一下直起身子，眼睛瞪得像铜铃，呆呆地挪向身边这张波澜不惊的脸。

什么啊，这不答得挺天衣无缝的吗？影帝刚问你话的时候给你下蛊了吗搁这装哑巴？

所幸影帝爸爸之后都一言未发，周锐就合同内容又补充了几点细节，如坐针毡得几乎花光了他老人家从业十年来全部的答辩技巧和外交辞令，最后还是那个脏辫男孩对他们说，今天就到这吧。

周锐只觉得把这辈子知道的所有脏话都用在这一刻也不嫌多。

千辛万苦过关斩将好不容易狗进决赛圈，居然冷不丁被一路carry自己的老铁队友爆了头，大概就是眼下这个情况吧。

毫不夸张地讲，同蔡徐坤认识十几年来，周锐自认为这是他的合伙人最反常的一天。

周锐一直觉得蔡徐坤的履历表捯饬捯饬编个剧本绝对很卖座，都市青年职场情感励志男人戏，拿去拍个百八十集都不嫌多的那种——当年风光恣意的蔡大经纪人，前脚被对象踹了，后脚又被前东家踹了，这一踹直接给他踹到了刚果分公司，一夕之间虎落平阳，彩凤随鸦。

好在发配非洲之后性情大变突然黑化什么的狗血剧情并没有发生在蔡徐坤身上，整个人反而由内而外散发出一种看破红尘的随和与通透，成天都懒洋洋的，不见半点从前那个魔都娱乐圈金字塔尖穿PRADA的男魔头的影子。

去到刚果第一周，他到乡下看了野生大猩猩，第二周去了刚果河边露营写生，第三周跟隔壁部落酋长家的小黑孩们交了朋友，第四周在自家院子里种上了椰子跟木薯，第五周去喂了非洲象……

哦，蔡徐坤就是在喂大象的时候碰到了周锐——他传媒大学的直系学长，据说是趁着假期在当地的野生动物保护协会做义工来着。

蔡徐坤记得非常清楚，那是七月天，刚果入夏以来的第一场暴雨，久旱逢甘露，他乡遇故知，隔天蔡徐坤就爽快地翘了班，屁颠屁颠跟着上了周锐的吉普车俩人直奔撒哈拉看了金字塔。

坐在狮身人面像脚底下的时候，蔡徐坤说他突然觉得不甘心，或许自己真的不是当经纪人的料。当初进圈子的时候信心满满，最后被踢出圈子时也确实输得干干净净，事业是，爱情也是。

周锐知道这人一身傲骨，兴许单纯是护犊子心态兴许还掺杂了点身为同行的感同身受，他鬼使神差朝一个Loser抛出了橄榄枝。

事实证明，他小看了蔡徐坤的行动力。

当天晚上打不死的蔡小葵就洋洋洒洒敲了一篇辞职信甩到了爱豆世纪老总的邮箱里，之后火速卷了铺盖跟着周锐回了国——效率之高生怕周锐突然反悔了似的。

于是两个没权没势的年轻小伙手指天下，意气风发，招兵买马，挥斥方遒，创办了Juillet公司。

周锐是做制片出身，这些年在海外也攒下不少实战经验，对国内娱乐业的行情却是一无所知。而老油条蔡徐坤想在前东家的地盘上东山再起又谈何容易，曾经那些个闪闪发光的勋章在一个一穷二白的空壳公司里压根派不上用场。

Juillet成立五年来的每个战绩，几乎都是蔡徐坤在饭局在酒会，在每张谈判桌前磨破了嘴皮子豁出了老命拼来的。

——除去这场他发挥失常到诡异的合作案。

谈判结果还算是平庸，但要是算上那个气场冲天的影帝和他家这位莫名怂进地缝里的艺人总监，那只能说是糟糕透了。

得，本来也没奢望能被影帝赏脸临幸，这下算是彻底打入冷宫了。

回到公司后周锐只能漫天撒网地给各家经纪公司发试镜邀请，决定抛却攀上豪门高枝的白日梦，老老实实一步一个脚印，做大做强。

然后，他就收到了一封回复邮件。

  
蔡徐坤当晚在接到周锐喜极而泣的夺命来电时内心只有一个想法。

死。

或者让他电话那头哭哭啼啼阿巴阿巴语无伦次的上司去死。

他决定下床给自己倒杯凉水消消气，勉强支棱起眼皮子还是忍不住张口就骂：“大姐你知不知道现在几点啊？”

“坤、坤儿啊！咱咱哥俩要发达啦啊！天大的馅饼砸到咱啦啊啊啊啊啊！！”

蔡徐坤对着手机翻了个白眼漠然道：“哦，砸死了算工伤吗？”

“憋、别贫嘴，你、你知道谁接了《云襄传》吗？”

那头的周锐依旧抖得连句整话都说不利索。

“谁啊……影帝啊？朝伟吗？”蔡徐坤歪着脑袋把手机夹在脖颈跟肩膀之间迷迷糊糊道，意识已经开始随着周公神游。

“猜、猜对……猜对一半……”

下一秒蔡徐坤瞳孔地震瞬间清醒，手机不慎从肩膀滑落直直地砸向了脚背，疼得他一下子眯紧了眼。

金像奖最年轻的新晋影帝，华语圈最炙手可热的男演员。

王子异。

王子异，接了他的戏。

  
蔡徐坤只用了二点五秒就接受了这个结果连带着捡起了手机，十指收紧狠狠咬住下嘴唇，有种淡淡的情绪在眯起的眸里加深，闪烁着掺杂细碎怒火的光：“……他开了什么条件？”

电话里周锐的声音依旧雀跃异常，感觉下一秒就要拉着他去人民广场跟大妈们斗舞：

“哥跟你讲，这绝对重磅！王子异跟S&J掰了！你说这影帝脾气还挺大啊，几千万的违约金说赔就赔，也没让咱给他涨片酬，说是拍摄期间给他配个执行经纪人就成……”

“我知道了，”蔡徐坤妥协一般深吸了口气，疲倦地揉了揉震痛的太阳穴，“一会儿我把公司的经纪人名单发你，你给他挑个顺眼的。”

“额，这倒是不必了。”

“……什么意思？”

周锐盯着闪着幽幽蓝光的电脑屏幕欲言又止：

“他、他自己挑好了。”


	2. Chapter 2

如果说之前周锐还心存侥幸，既然接了《云襄传》，那么之前那次尴尬的烩面就一定是误会一场。结果王子异来Juillet签合约的那天他终于无比确定，他，或者他的合伙人，一定在哪得罪过这位大名鼎鼎的影帝爸爸。

当时以周锐为首，至少有十几个员工扒在会议室门缝上往里面偷看，以实际案例证明不想当狗仔的经纪人不配当个好老板。

别问为什么要扒门缝，他们小破公司还没那个闲钱搞一面那么壮观的玻璃墙让员工来看猴。

王影帝的合约条款是蔡徐坤亲自拟的，老实说，那无疑是周锐有生之年见过最荒诞最匪夷所思的条款。

这年头能混到他这个咖位的演员端端架子并不罕见，周锐甚至做好了霸王条款满天飞的心理准备，结果万没想到影帝的架子竟端得如此清新脱俗：

甲方：王子异

乙方：蔡徐坤

附加条款一：片约期间乙方需全程陪同拍摄，甲方有任何工作或是私人需求时，乙方必须随叫随到。

附加条款二：片约期间乙方手下只能带甲方一个艺人，一旦发现接私活开小灶行为，要在甲方面前跳一百遍女团舞谢罪？

……

附加条款N：乙方若对以上条款不满可以找甲方私下泄愤，但绝对不能打进医院打上热搜丢人现眼？

这是合同还是卖身契啊？

他锐姐是那种为了部片子让兄弟出卖色相跟人权的小人吗？

……是。

周锐看完合同，眼神在甲方爸爸和他兄弟之间游走了无数个来回，最后偷偷把蔡徐坤拽到角落里关切道：“你要是被绑架了就眨眨眼。”

——眨归眨，左右哥们也救不了你。

蔡徐坤面如死灰，整个人跟在鬼门关神游似的，愣是眼皮子都没抬一下。

身后又响起了影帝爸爸如沐春风般的声线：“蔡总要是觉得不妥，我回去再加几条。”

下一秒蔡徐坤突然原地还魂，签字盖章摁手印，一套动作行云流水。

周锐心有戚戚地瞅了一眼王子异，影帝依旧笑得春风十里，却叫他隐隐看出了一丝面具从皮囊上剥落下来的痕迹，莫名让人联想到阴曹地府的鬼差，正勾着蔡徐坤的魂儿跟他一起下地狱。

——这分明就是剥削，是霸凌，是逼良为娼。

热心市民正义网友周女士对此等社会恶象表示零容忍，然后还是义愤填膺地把八位数的片酬打到了王影帝的卡上。

  
说来也奇怪，圈内人对王子异此人的好评出奇地一致——青年才俊，温文尔雅，豪门公子哥却没什么架子。第一天在S&J碰面的时候，周锐看着他优雅温和地向每个员工微笑寒暄的时候就惊呆了——他甚至能叫出每个前台小姐姐的名字。

——除了他合伙人的名字。

虽然蔡徐坤再三向他保证他老蔡家身世清白得几乎透明，周锐仍然怀疑他祖上是不是收高利贷的，还害得人家破人亡的那种，受害人，比如他们刚签下的影帝爸爸。

王子异喊他“蔡总”，每一次。

相比之下周锐这个跟大明星只有区区两面之缘的路人甲，都能被王子异亲切地唤一声“锐哥”。

好吧好吧，或许他应该承认，王子异不喜欢的可能不仅仅是蔡徐坤的名字，而是他从头到脚整个人。要是哪天给他换一个周徐坤，影帝也该会用那种极致高雅且苏断腿的语气叫一声“坤哥”了吧？

对此周锐表示无可奈何，只能跟个老妈子一样一日三餐地叮嘱蔡徐坤，进了宫，呸，进了组一切谨言慎行，务必伺候好主子，呸，甲方爸爸。最最最重要的是，男孩子出门在外一定要保护好自己啊。

他真的闹不明白，既然那么讨厌蔡徐坤，王子异为什么接他制片的《云襄传》，还要钦点他当执行经纪人留在身边膈应自己呢？

  
好在腹诽归腹诽，开机仪式那天周锐还是穿了一身骚包到不行的大红西装，搁镜头前笑得跟楼盘剪彩似的，一边感慨着一分钱一分货，王子异这民国装一扮上，果真从头发到脚趾都很难挑出不好看的地方。

周锐往影帝身边一杵，兴致颇高地喊蔡徐坤过来拍照。

“必须洗出来挂公司大堂里，跟做梦似的，你说洗出来的照片里会不会压根没我这人啊……”

——拿开机仪式当横店一日游，拿自家影帝当景区门口十块钱一张合照工具人的土鳖老板。

蔡徐坤一副看智障的表情冲周锐摇了摇头，说实话他巴不得这场噩梦早点醒。结果这厮还是不依不饶地拽着他往王子异身边怼，嚷嚷着解释：

“你不懂咱现在就是草根嫁入豪门，还不知道人家豪门后不后悔呢。万一被踢出来了，这照片也能跟个结婚证似的，证明我们曾经在豪门过过日子不是？”

  
摄影师架好了三脚架，瞅着王子异跟蔡徐坤两张苦大仇深的脸，镜头又聚焦到俩人之间那条足有一米宽的银河，为难道：

“两位靠近一点啊，笑一笑，别拘束嘛。”

好嘛，这下更像拍结婚照了。

他俩同时挪了一步，不出意料地撞在了一起，又默默挪回去了。

摄影师的白眼呼之欲出，被蔡徐坤瞪了一眼，又生生憋回去了。

再看看这俩人今天这穿着。拆开来看确实都光彩照人，出入任何一个名流宴会甚至是米兰秀场都没有半点问题，只是凑在一起——

王子异一身橄榄绿的长衫戏服，蔡徐坤一套火红的高定皮衣。

……还挺中西合璧。

最终摄影师妥协了，没事，离得远后期可以抠图，颜色什么的后期可以加滤镜。

  
之后的媒体群访环节有人问到王子异出演《云襄传》的原因，周锐记得影帝爸爸当时是这么回答——

“23岁那年，我最重要的工作伙伴跟我拆了伙，他说这叫及时止损，因为觉得我不是演员这块料。”

说着还满不在乎地耸了耸肩，下一秒又笑得悠然惬意：“结果离了他以后我还是选择去进修表演，开始接触大荧幕，后来也有幸拿了奖。我选择在这个时候回归影视剧，回归当年最熟悉的领域，也想被当年否定过我的人重新认可。”

“——可以的话，我想看那个人后悔一次。”

话音刚落台下哗然，长枪短炮瞬间闪成一片窸窸窣窣的小银河。

周锐抱着胳膊啧啧两声，凑到蔡徐坤耳边小声求科普：“哪个不长眼的敢说影帝演技不行？你认得不？那哥们现在还活着不？”

蔡徐坤白了他一眼：“你猜。”

本来周锐就对圈里的八卦轶事没多大兴趣，有些流言蜚语绕着地球传了三圈都不见得能入得了他老人家的耳。只是，当着他面大放厥词嚼舌根的，确实不太常见。

以下对话来源于媒体席第一排的两位扛着大炮的站姐——

“MD蔡徐坤这是去非洲学了哪门子邪门蛊术吗，都五年了还能忽悠哥哥来给他拖《云襄传》这艘破航母……”

“害，还不是我们崽崽人美心善念旧情，被逼着签了霸王条款都不吭声。老娘现在就想冲上去手撕了姓蔡的……”

并非周锐有意偷听，只是这俩姑娘喷蔡徐坤的唾沫星子都快溅到他脸上了。

他听得见，那蔡徐坤自然也听得见。

可他的合伙人依旧保持着完美三十度的职业假笑，周全地照顾到每个镜头。而两三米远处说着话的女孩子正微微仰着头，冲着蔡徐坤飞过去的眼刀都透着轻蔑的“正义感”。

周锐打从心底觉得自己实在活得太2G了，这坊间流传的版本未免离奇到匪夷所思的境界了吧。

果然，一入豪门深似海。

不是他们这俩当代灰小伙进来了它豪门才深似海。

而是豪门本身，就深似海。

至于王子异跟蔡徐坤的这段“旧情”究竟是哪一出，周锐确实无比地想知道。

  
后来影帝爸爸打发他助理送来两杯咖啡说权当道歉，粉丝不懂事让他们见笑了。

周锐配合地干笑两声，然后挑眉对他正色道：“道歉也不该是你来，何况道歉的对象也不在这。不过我倒是很好奇，为什么你家粉丝对我家小蔡那么的……有意见？”

脏辫男孩一脸黑人问号，张了张嘴又闭上，最后丢给他一个重磅炸弹：“坤哥他……不是子异哥以前的经纪人吗？”

周锐一口咖啡笔直地喷在了小脏辫的脸上。

好的吧，他这个破网速简直比2G还山顶洞人。

这个消息炸得周锐一整天都晕乎乎的，他的合伙人对此很是不满：“本来外面都在疯传王子异接戏的眼光有够差，您老还真准备给人家坐实一下？”

“是是是，这不有你把关我放心嘛。”周锐利索地回答道，低下头继续地铁老人手机.jpg琢磨如何实现2G冲浪。

他先打开微博输入关键词——王子异 蔡徐坤。

好的嘛，十条里面有九条充斥着不文明用语以及一连串鬼画符一样的诡异英文缩写，什么nsl/nmb/nmsl/mlgb/mdzz……对此史前人周锐表示解码无能。

好在夹缝中让他找到了一张两人当年的艰难同框——说艰难都是谦虚了，就蔡徐坤脸上这个马赛克的厚度，他这个亲老板都险些没认出来。

背景依稀是某个现代剧片场，略带腼腆笑容的少年拿着剧本在夜幕下长身玉立，岁月静好中隐隐透着一股悠远的怀旧感。王子异当年看人的眼神不像现在这般锐利且压迫感十足，目光如同溶溶的月光，柔柔洒洒地落在画面左下角那团“马赛克”身上。

有句诗怎么说来着，夜月一帘幽梦，春风十里柔情。

……所以这俩人究竟是怎么闹成现在这种相看两生厌的局面的？

所以就因为跟自家艺人合作破裂就被公司发配非洲？现在这个艺人红了上赶子回来求合作，又被全体粉丝拖出来公开鞭尸？

不得不说，蔡徐坤有点冤。

以至于接下来的半天里，周锐看他都是一副“向您致敬烈士永垂”的沉痛表情，放饭的时候还心疼地往他碗里夹了个鸡腿。

“坤儿啊，你实话跟哥说……”周锐连带着握筷子的手都有点抖，帕金森似的，“你实话说当年你那个前任……”

蔡徐坤鼓着个腮帮子，闻言间突然饭都忘了咽。

“……你那前任是不是因为王子异才把你给踹了？”

寂静——

寂静——

寂静——

蔡徐坤感觉自己好像石化了。

“糙我就知道，”周锐恨铁不成钢地站起来原地转着圈教训他，“你说说你当年可真能耐啊，摇钱树留不住，心上人还跑路，叫你平时别那么拼命你不听，事业爱情两头空了吧，再这么下去你回刚果继续种椰子得了……”

蔡徐坤原本堵在嗓子眼的那么一丝丝紧张，在这一刻终于彻底把自己噎死了。

周锐这番话搞得他啼笑皆非之余甚至有一丝感动，心想着如果有生之年再被发配非洲，这次他绝对要带锐姐一起走。他老人家这个品种的沙雕简直比金字塔还举世罕见，圈起来当个景点卖门票绝对比拉着非洲小孩录生日祝福视频更赚钱。

见蔡徐坤毫无悔过之心，周锐又不死心地拽着他耳提面命了一番，给他讲了古往今来因为专心搞事业导致老婆带着儿子跑路的故事让他汲取教训。

蔡徐坤笑得前仰后合，手抖到筷子上的肉都抖掉了，笑到体力不支才终于想起来是不是该帮2G用户提提速。

“嗯，我觉得哥您说得特别对——”蔡徐坤优雅地抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴，好整以暇道，“可当年那个情况比较特殊，对我来说摇钱树跟心上人就是同一回事啊。”

周锐被他笑得心里发虚：“啥意思，你可别拿什么一直在跟工作谈恋爱这种鬼话忽悠我啊，你前任至少得是个大活人吧？”

蔡徐坤叹了口气，视线一寸一寸地挪回灯火如昼的片场，副导演已经扬开了喇叭喊着“夜场准备”。

他就这么愣怔地盯着不远处的监视器，喃喃自语道：“且活着呢，刚还在房顶上活蹦乱跳地试威亚呢…”

周锐不解。

——直到顺着蔡徐坤的视线看到了监视器里那双亮得像狼一样的眼睛。

他猛地想起下午刷到的那张照片。

冥冥中好像有什么东西交错着厮杀在一起，最终却又无比坚定地重合成一束厚重的光影，沿着时光的罅隙缓缓流淌开来。


	3. Chapter 3

蔡徐坤作为新晋制片人职业生涯的第一个瓶颈发生在《云襄传》开机一个月后——男女主生离死别的一段重场戏。  
  
说真的，那几乎比他和王子异第一次谈合作那天的情况还要惨烈。不过这次发挥失常的不是蔡徐坤，而是他老板下血本签过来的影帝爸爸。  
  
“咔！”  
  
“咔——！”  
  
“咔——！！”  
  
这一个片段重复到第八条的时候，沙导终于忍无可忍地从监视器前暴跳了起来，把已经快盘烂了的核桃重重地摔在地上，转身走出了片场。  
  
“那啥，是能拍还是不能拍啊你俩给个准话成不？”  
  
导演的脸色难看到不行。  
  
“头破血流”的女主角闻言立刻从王子异怀里爬起来，忙不迭地鞠躬道歉。所有灯光师摄影师也都停下了手上的工作，齐刷刷地目光看向脸色同样铁青的男主角。  
  
——诚然有点眼力见的人都听得出，导演这句话只是说给王子异一个人听得。  
  
说实话蔡徐坤是第一次看到，王子异对着除他以外的人露出那么难看的表情，此时此刻他甚至有点想过去劝劝沙导看开点习惯就好。  
  
两年前蔡徐坤第一次看到《云襄传》这个本子的时候，第一个想到的就是靠着武侠情景剧发家的沙大导演。导演当年也是演员转型，作品不多，但一出手必是金鸡百花的夺冠热门。只可惜武侠片中的世外高人大多隐居避世，沙导也不例外，立下规矩一年只接一个本子，拍摄档期不能超过三个月，剩下的两百多天得拿来陪老婆孩子。  
  
后来蔡徐坤亲自飞了趟夏威夷海滩才把他老人家请回来出山。小奸商的如意算盘打得叮当响——沙老这在业内实打实的口碑是他前期招商引资的财神爷；而王子异这棵自己送上门来的摇钱树更像是他跟平台卖片时多了个筹码，这位新晋影帝的演技含金量掺不掺水什么的在他看来并不重要，能帮他把前期投下去的钱以最高的回报率赚回来就成。  
  
如果在那之前有人提醒蔡徐坤，有朝一日你的摇钱树会把财神爷气得差点高血压中风住院，他绝对会冒着被周锐拍死在墙上的风险换个便宜好用的男主。  
  
“子异啊，这台词是烫嘴啊还是咋滴啊？你念出来的时候能不能走点心呐？”沙导摘了老花镜眯着眼看向他，“我就闹不明白了，那得是多有灵性的演员才能驾驭云襄这个角色，咱制片人咋就找了你呢？”  
  
组里跟着沙导拍过戏的人不少，个个目瞪口呆，这还是他老人家第一次怼着演员说这种重话。  
  
突然被cue的蔡制作人一个激灵站起来，火速揣上导演的保温杯小跑上去当润滑剂：“您消消气，子异他今天——”  
  
“我觉得台词有问题。”王子异直言道。  
  
“你说啥？”  
  
沙导一口枸杞噎在喉咙口。  
  
王子异极有耐心地重复了一遍。  
  
“你要改剧本？这毛病谁给你惯出来的？”  
  
“不合适的地方就是应该调整。”  
  
王子异的语气里听不出什么情绪，只是就事论事的探讨。  
  
“敢情你是觉得，你比编剧还了解角色了？”沙导叼着个烟斗，脸色愈发地不豫。  
  
“是的。”  
  
王子异答得果断：“我现在就是云襄，我比任何人都了解这个角色。”  
  
“胡闹！”沙导突然拍着道具桌子咆哮道，“你这才拍了几部戏啊，哪来的底气说要改剧本？我跟编剧探讨再三敲下来的本子，能由着你耍性子吗？这戏你能拍就拍，不能拍就趁早换人！”  
  
王子异紧紧抿着唇，绷着脸没有再次强调自己的论调。他生来是个实干派，能用行动解释的问题绝不逞口舌之快，可当下这个情况自己确实没法说服气头上的导演按照他的想法再来一条。  
  
他最终放弃了。站起来朝着全体工种鞠了一躬，转身走出了片场。  
  
蔡徐坤忡忡地盯着王子异沉重的背影，平生头一次觉得，自己好像已经不够了解他了。  
  
好在沙导是个出了名的刀子嘴豆腐心，委屈巴巴的小孩前脚刚走，后脚他就觉得话说得重了，这年轻演员有想法是好事，剧本是死东西，也不是没得商量嘛。  
  
但毕竟是爹系导演，面子上挂不住，还是装模作样地朝场务吼了两嗓子：“那啥，执行经纪人呢！还不赶紧去做做演员思想工作！男一号不回来今天还要不要收工了！”  
  
结果就是刚在监视器前坐下的蔡徐坤水都没喝一口，闻言又直直地站起来，直直地朝导演鞠了一个同款躬，马不停蹄地开始在偌大的片场寻找他离家出走的甲方爸爸。  
  
沙导惊得差点咬掉舌头。  
  
见惯了无良制片人捏着把柄潜规则演员的，他们家这制片人怎么反倒像是被演员捏着把柄潜规则了呢？  
  
  
蔡徐坤从取景地一路找回保姆车，无果。身边路过的所有工作人员都在窸窸窣窣地讨论影帝架子真大云云，搞得他当经纪人这些年的职业病都快犯了，逢人就想鞠躬道歉“对不起对不起我们家小孩不懂事是我没教好……”  
  
他可就签了三个月的卖身契，这种上赶子擦屁股的差事还是能免则免了。  
  
七拐八绕走到了一处不怎么用的置景前，远远看见老柳树下有个人反举着一把大红伞。  
  
蔡徐坤第一眼想，嘿嘿，傻逼。  
  
第二眼，操，这傻逼好像是他离家出走的甲方爸爸。  
  
蔡徐坤犹犹豫豫地靠过去，走近了才发现树杈上蹲着两只畏畏缩缩的小奶猫，一灰一橘，正跟王子异六目相对大眼瞪小眼。  
  
“别怕别怕……你们跳下来吧我接着呢……”  
  
毕竟不谙人语，两只小东西还是扯着尖细的小猫嗓，嗷呜嗷呜叫唤个没完。  
  
“噗，你行不行啊？”  
  
身后的蔡徐坤忍不住笑出声，笑完还小心地瞥他一眼，不太确定王子异会不会把火气撒在他身上，毕竟以他俩这不平等契约关系来说，有出气筒不用简直太浪费了。  
  
但他本能地觉得王子异不会。  
  
结果王子异还真只是侧头看了他一眼，眼里倒是没什么负面情绪，反倒极其认真地问自己有没有办法把小猫救下来。  
  
蔡徐坤也是个实干派，利落地找道具组的同事借了把梯子亲自爬了上去。他对制服猫咪很有一手，一把揪住后颈肉给它俩提溜下来了。  
  
“喵呜！”  
  
手里的两只小崽子还在挣动，流浪猫不怎么有安全感，四肢离地的时候会下意识去抓挠。蔡徐坤担心胳膊挂彩心里也犯怵，只能凶巴巴地吓唬它们：“再乱动我撒手了啊！”  
  
猫语十级专家一出手，呜咽声立马低了下去，两小只都乖乖地伸出肉垫扒在他胳膊上。  
  
蔡徐坤的心顿时软下去大半，作为一个猫奴，当怀里的猫咪不抓不挠不咬，还把爪子放在你身上的时候，怎么还能够凶它们呢，它们只是两只小猫咪啊！  
  
当然这独一份的母性只泛滥了个十秒左右，两只小家伙一着地立马双双窜出去老远，噌一下就跑没影了。  
  
徒留蔡徐坤在原地伤怀，小没良心的，跟某人半斤八两。  
  
  
等到夜幕四合，只有远远的主干道上偶尔传来几声汽车的鸣笛声时，蔡徐坤才意识到这条僻静的小道上，只剩他跟王子异两个人了——还有他无比尴尬的心跳声。  
  
说来这好像是开机一个月来，哦不，准确来说是分开五年来，他第一次和王子异独处。  
  
这一个月来王子异乖乖拍戏愣是没找过他任何麻烦。想起当初那一纸雷声大雨点小的霸王条款，此刻蔡徐坤觉得那更像是来自豪门的下马威，本质上就是张虚头巴脑的空头支票，其目的八成也只有一个——  
  
把他天天搁在自己眼皮子底下搞精神摧残。  
  
幼稚！  
  
怎么会有这么幼稚的人啊！  
  
蔡徐坤长长地叹了口气。  
  
都说男孩子的幼稚是从谈恋爱开始的，年下男谈恋爱更甚，可这后遗症竟有五年那么久？亏他以前还被王子异成熟稳重的表象给欺骗过，真谈起恋爱来，成熟在哪？稳重在哪？  
  
不过嘛，幼稚也有幼稚的好。  
  
年下也有年下的好。  
  
好就好在……  
  
他仔细打量了下五年后的王子异，半天没想出好在哪儿。  
  
害，怪只怪自己当年是个该死的颜狗。  
  
  
说到底名义经纪人也是经纪人，白纸黑字，明媒正娶（划掉）。可不管蔡徐坤这颗心脏有多抗压，也无法对着一双每次看到他温度就瞬间down到冰点的眼睛，波澜不惊地关切询问“子异啊关于XXX和XXXX你如果有问题的话记得来找我哦~”  
  
找个P。  
  
太尬了。  
  
他会觉得尴尬，那王子异自然也这么觉得。他俩在树底下尬坐了不到半分钟，王子异就憋不住轻咳一声，随口开了个话题：“你以前、对小动物很温柔的。”  
  
好的嘛，现在是嫌他凶残了？  
  
蔡徐坤飞过去一记眼刀，但还是耐着性子跟他分享育猫经：“野猫警惕心重，你对它们再温柔也没用。说到底还是家猫好，听话黏人还会撒娇……”  
  
“听话有什么用……”  
  
蔡徐坤听到身边的人好像小声嘀咕了一句什么，等他皱着眉回头求证的时候，他又垂下头去低低了应了一声“没什么”。  
  
猫科动物在低头捣鼓自己的小世界的时候戒备心最弱，如果人类趁此良机狂撸一通毛茸茸的肉脑袋，大概率不会被挠。  
  
蔡徐坤深谙此道，可他现在哪敢上手薅王子异的脑袋，只能借势举着拳头往他肩膀上不轻不重地撵了一下。  
  
“还说我变了呢，你呢？”蔡徐坤望过去的眼里似有了然的月色，不清冷也不温情，静影沉璧般的，“你以前很乖的，从来不跟导演顶嘴，也从来不给我添乱。怎么，拿了影帝觉得自己出息啦？飘啦？”  
  
问完这句蔡徐坤就后悔了。他觉得自己说这话越界了，现在的王子异于他而言，早已不是那种能随口接受质询的关系。  
  
沉默半晌。在蔡徐坤差点以为他要甩脸子走人的时候，王子异低低地回答：“你说得没错，我不是演员这块料，所以前些年习惯了对你的规划全盘接受，对导演制片的一切要求全力配合。这是你教我的，勤能补拙嘛。直到后来回顾那些作品的时候，我才觉得自己创造了很多，其实并不怎么真实的东西，甚至是连我自己都信服不了的东西，就还……挺惭愧的。”  
  
蔡徐坤记得早年间王子异跟他提过转型，他说，他不想成为流星，不想风光一时后就转瞬即逝。当年蔡徐坤只觉得年轻人有危机感是好事，却也没太往心里去。他有自己的节奏，也有把握说服王子异按照他的节奏按部就班地走。虽然后来也打脸了——  
  
他自以为是的节奏差点让王子异前途尽毁晚节不保，大风起于青萍之末，那场蝴蝶效应卷起的风波，已是他们此生都无力再承受一次的大劫。  
  
在恶的人世间，蔡徐坤总不能指望小孩终生都能得到鲜花和糖果，又不欲他变得无情冷硬。是以，只能由他自己来做王子异的甲，做他平息干戈的冷兵器，尽其所能地为他驱散阴霾。  
  
他没得选，这是他的劫数。  
  
自打选择了王子异那天起，他便成了他的劫数。  
  
于是一念之间蔡徐坤就做出了另一个决定：“我懂了，你有你的考量，我就相信你，沙导那边我会去沟通。”  
  
王子异的眼神是温和的，带着暮色四合一样浓重的疲惫轻轻笑了笑：“谢谢哥。”  
  
这一笑一言恍如隔世。  
  
蔡徐坤无比惊骇地看向他，冥冥中觉得自己快要被一道深不可测的暗流吸进去了。只可观望，不可泅渡，五年间的悲欢喜乐在其间繁衍生灭、流转不息。  
  
王子异靠过来，脸色红得异常，滚烫的鼻息喷洒在他耳廓上隐隐透着痒。蔡徐坤闭上眼，他不敢动，也不敢思考，只能放任自己沉溺进这个明明是在下坠，却又非常像是身处云端的梦里。  
  
直到下一秒王子异的脑袋突然重重地栽在了他肩头上。  
  
蔡徐坤宕机了——  
  
“喂喂喂，说话归说话啊别趁机动手动——”  
  
他刚一伸手撑着王子异的脑门想把人扒拉开，立马被烫得一个哆嗦。  
  
  
王子异迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，发觉自己好像是在行驶的车里。驾驶座上的司机一路火急火燎地拍着喇叭，嘴里骂骂咧咧个没完。飞速后退的路灯光渲染在那人侧脸上有些发虚，如同立体的剪影，昏黄与凛冽交迭。  
  
王子异头疼地睁不开眼，只能抬手撑在眼皮上，侧着头有气无力地调侃他：“我以为你这辈子都过不了科目二……”  
  
暴躁小蔡司机无语地翻了个白眼，下一秒又机关枪似的喋喋不休怼着他念：“怎么，你都能拿影帝，我拿个本儿很奇怪吗？话说你几岁啊，发这么高烧自己没感觉吗，难怪沙导说你一整天状态都不好，诶我真奇了怪了，以前你可让人省心了……”  
  
“你小点声…头疼……”  
  
蔡徐坤便立刻乖乖住嘴了。  
  
说不心疼是假的，这一周的通告单上满满当当的都是重场戏。王子异前脚刚从某个常驻综艺飞回来，后脚就连着熬了三个大夜。清一色的雨戏加武打戏，这小孩还死倔得不肯用替身，铁打的身子也该垮了。

高烧下的身体疲乏又冷，像得了疟疾一样，王子异伸手朝着驾驶座的方向虚抓了一把，什么都没抓着，又闷闷不乐地喃喃道：“以前你都会注意到的…我生病的时候……”  
  
蔡徐坤整颗心蓦地像是被什么东西攥紧了，叹了口气腾出一只手去抓王子异垂在一旁的手，操，凉得跟冰块似的。  
  
“……你、你现在别跟我说话啊我跟你讲，我车技你知道的，害我分心了咱俩就都别活了。”  
  
看得出蔡徐坤的车技是真的有点烂，双眼紧盯着前方，像个认真读题的小学生。比起平日里雷厉风行的制片人人设，这种如临大敌的模样反倒可爱多了。  
  
王子异看着蔡徐坤主动握上来的手，当下头也不疼了，气儿也顺了，身上也不打哆嗦了，甚至玩心四起地想逗逗身边这位马路杀手：“你说一会儿要是真撞了，怎么办啊？”  
  
蔡徐坤想也没想地怼回去：“还能怎么办，你合约在我这儿，死了以后都是要进我们公司祖坟的那种，指不定锐姐明天就把你遗照挂在公司大堂里！”  
  
他一边单手哆哆嗦嗦把着方向盘，一边忙不迭在心里“呸呸呸”。  
  
坏的不灵好的灵，坏的不灵好的灵，坏的不灵好的灵。  
  
重要的事情说三遍。  
  
什么死不死的啊，他一定会长命百岁的，嗯。  
  
阿弥陀佛。  
  
上帝保佑。  
  
阿门。  
  
“这样也挺好……”  
  
蔡徐坤扭头一看，王子异好像快睡过去了，汗湿的刘海黏在额前，看起来像一只雨夜被主人遗弃在路边的小狗崽。一切活在这个蓬勃的夏日里却聊以为生的小东西都显得分外可怜，使人重又想起寂寥而漫长的冬日和漫天风雪。  
  
蔡徐坤无奈地摇了摇头，刚想松开右手帮他拨一下头发，又被王子异猛地攥紧了。见他嘴唇隐约翕动了两下，蔡徐坤便想凑近去听这小崽子梦里在念叨什么，却在听清的瞬间猛地怔住了。  
  
他说：“这样的话…你就不能不要我了……”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

蔡徐坤同影帝的这段风流冤孽还得追溯到前东家，准确来说，是他前东家十年前主投主控的一档选秀节目：爱豆练习生。当年蔡徐坤着实没想到这节目有那么火——直到亲眼看到自己手底下的艺人都有了pick的小哥哥。

故事要从某天在片场候戏的时候，他勒令范丞丞换个正经一点的微信头像说起——

“哦，这个啊。”

范丞丞戳开了自己若芽绿的头像框，挑眉冲他笑了笑，“不就应个援嘛，您老管得真宽。”

范丞丞是蔡徐坤入行以后带的第一个艺人——大半个家都扎根在娱乐圈的星二代，性格好朋友多，可惜五行缺金木水火土，最缺的就是那么点偶像自觉。当年的蔡徐坤还端不起大经纪人的架子，经常在外头拼酒应酬到凌晨一两点，出了会所打个车直奔夜店逮这兔崽子。

有恃无恐的主儿这会儿已经怡然然打开了车载电视，在网综聒噪的背景音下，壮着胆子跟自家经纪人安利自家小爱豆：

“就那个那个，穿紫色衣服的小朋友，不错吧？”

蔡徐坤瞟了眼花里胡哨的直拍画面——奶凶奶凶的小崽子，倒是范丞丞的菜。小朋友几根花花肠子那是司马昭之心，他也索性直言不讳：

“追星归追星，其他的你想都别想。”

“别啊哥，”范丞丞年纪不大，却自认为洞悉了人类一切快乐的源头就是及时行乐，有花堪折直须折，至于那些花季小伙小姑娘让不让他折只是时间问题——

毕竟他帅。

而且很帅。

“贾斯汀顺位排名很高的，出道以后都是一家人，您老可别再背后戳我轮胎啊。”

人形泰迪说着说着顺带了一个可怜巴巴的眼神。

于是蔡徐坤无比和蔼地薅了一把他刚做好的发型，大发慈悲道：“爱豆谈恋爱要被杀头的。”

该教化的都教化了，可那是爱豆世纪头号泼猴范丞丞，三天不打就满天下闹革命，蔡徐坤实在镇压不住，长此以往公司可能真的要亡了。

想到这茬的时候他忽然被电视上某个虚焦的侧脸吸引了目光。

“诶等下，那个练习生叫什么？绿衣服那个。”

“哟，哥您这是看上了？”范丞丞见他挺上道，便按了几下回放，“这哥们叫王子异，能不能出道悬着呢，要不您给暗箱一下？”

作为一个冒死都要谈恋爱的爱豆，范丞丞这尊泥菩萨在顶风作案之余还总想着强行普度众生拉个垫背的。

蔡徐坤下一秒就摁灭了电视，只留给他的艺人一个真假掺半的解释：“没想签他，但他唱得最好。”

B-O-O-G-I-E，和巴比龙一样具有着吸引力。

RAP很稳，转音很漂亮，地板动作干脆利落。

蔡徐坤早年在美国留学的时候也玩过地下Hip-Hop，对于DJ,MC,BREAKING什么的虽涉猎不深，但每样都懂点皮毛。所以自认为还有点底气说，那个穿绿衣服的叫王什么的男孩子确实出类拔萃。

可这就是吸引他眼球的全部原因吗？

蔡徐坤拿不准。

直到范丞丞被导演喊去片场，他又鬼使神差地点开了方才的视频，一帧一帧地搜寻那个还挺有辨识度的硬挺的侧脸，终于在视频尾声的顺位排名里找到了他的名字——

王子异，第10名。

第10名，显然是节目组的给的一记敲山震虎，是卡在悬崖边的歪脖子树上九死一生。

这糟心的名次看得他都快有粉丝滤镜了。

于是他魔怔似的点开手机里那个绿油油的APP登上了投票页面，给那个穿得绿油油的小孩投了一票。合上手机后思忖良久，又点开充了个会员，因为可以多投四票。

做完这些他火速关闭了所有电子设备。

生怕自己忍不住再注册个小号上去投票。

  
决赛之前的所有顺位发布，王子异的排名都呈现了极大的摇摆性。蔡徐坤一度觉得是他家小爱豆这英文名取得晦气，好好的叫什么"BOOGIE（摇摆）"，你要叫个"ROCKET"可不就一飞冲天了吗？

他甚至还根据这人每周的名次画了张折线图，按照走向，王子异决赛的名次应该会在波谷，即最惨烈的那种结果——卡十。

谁知最后关头，他家弟弟的排名突然出现了涨停趋势，直接冲到了珠穆朗玛峰顶——

第七名，王子异。

刚刚吭哧吭哧投完无数票的蔡徐坤瞬时愣住了。

当晚他就买了八十八门礼炮吭哧吭哧扛到六环外放了个普天同庆。

事实证明，狗屎运这个东西，还必然是一炮双响的。

本来这种一线当红男团怎么也轮不到蔡徐坤这种刚入行的十八线菜鸟来带。好巧不巧，这九个小孩的原经纪人老姜，上任第一天不慎踩到香蕉皮滑倒摔成了重度骨裂，康复遥遥无期。他们豆总又是个信奉玄学的奇葩老板，每天挨个照着员工的工号去买双色球，结果得知老姜噩耗的当天正好中了人生中头一注次奖。豆总龙颜大悦，直言这串数字必定是为公司化险为夷招财进宝的祥瑞之兆——

XXXXXXXXXX0802.

没错，就是某蔡姓员工的工号。

他，蔡徐坤，一个小透明社畜，一个摇号制度下的幸运儿，就这么顺理成章而又莫名其妙地被推上了风口浪尖，成为了当红九人男团背后那个饱受争议的传奇男子。

诚然，但凡不是个傻子，都不会觉得这是份美差。

一个范丞丞就够他烦的了，这突然又冒出来五六七八个范丞丞，仿佛头顶一片热带草原上有一万匹草泥马呼啸而过。

轰隆轰隆的。

一个字，吵。

镜头前清一色人模狗样的年轻小伙，在他面前就充分暴露了人类的劣根性就是欺软怕硬，各种幺蛾子层出不穷：

有偷偷摸摸去染了一头绿色脏辫的，有半夜偷吃零食月重十斤的，有来跟他请长假回学校补考毛概，还有搁他眼皮子底下明修栈道暗度陈仓悄咪咪早恋的——

禽兽啊范丞丞，未成年你都搞。

他这当的是经纪人还是教导主任啊？  
公司方不方便给他把带娃的工资结一下？

蔡徐坤一筹莫展地翻着今早新鲜出炉的杂志精修照，看到主唱大人那呼之欲出的双下巴，气得他当即点开九人团的微信群发了段火药味十足的语音过去——

“小尤小尤，那个哈，下个月那个美食综艺哈，我帮你pass掉了哈……然后呢，你下个季度的kpi也没别的了，先减重二十斤再说好伐……你要是觉得有困难呢，哥马上给你报名鹅台的那个减肥真人秀，明天就去报到……”

半分钟后尤主唱发来的回复中透着碎了一地的真诚：“哥我错了，范师兄胖了二十斤呢你不能偏心内，我请求跟他同归于尽……”

世风日下，人心不古。

蔡徐坤揉了揉眼角，颇有耐心地敲下两个字：准了。

每逢此类糟心事，他总忍不住感慨自己看人的眼光，茫茫人海中一眼就叨中了这个团里最乖最听话最有偶像自觉的崽作为自己的One pick。

蔡徐坤将精修图边角落里的某人反复放大缩小后最终得出结论——

啧啧，王子异长得真的很帅。

杂志比电视上帅，本人比杂志还帅，而且——

不仅脸帅，身材也是绝了。

他看了一眼精修图上隐约又分明的腹肌，又摸了摸自己瘦得没什么手感的小肚子，忍不住羡慕起来。羡慕之余又忍不住好奇那八块腹肌的手感如何，忍不住、想摸……

……你完了蔡徐坤。

下一秒他立马把这无异于X骚扰的脑剧场生生掐断，刷了下微博转移注意力，正巧刷到一个艺人朋友发了张宠物的照片——是只刚出生呆呆萌萌的小金毛。

结果他又一个没忍住在底下评论：好想知道摸起来手感怎么样哦|ू･ω･` )

点击发送以后他确定自己疯了，蔡徐坤你你你你你……

你出息了。

  
网络票选“最自律的男爱豆”时，王子异的票数一骑绝尘。对此蔡徐坤有绝对的话语权——零绯闻零黑料，八块腹肌全年营业，机场全妆，录id全妆，就连买菜被路人偶遇都是全妆……蔡徐坤完全有理由相信，哪天夜里他突袭九人宿舍查水表，王子异都会顶着一套可以直接拉去走秀的精致妆发出来迎接他。

此人在蔡徐坤微信里的备注也一度从全名升级为“听话的崽”又升级为“最靓的崽”最后荣登“当代爱豆之光”的宝座，只是这些他并不打算告诉王子异。

只是独属于他自己的一点小乐趣罢了。

可是这么优秀的哥哥怎么就是不火呢？

蔡徐坤对此忿忿不平却又不能溢于言表，只能真情实感地在各色“王子异人间值得”、“王子异今年必火”、“王子异不火天理难容”等话题下激情安利了整整一年半，等到小号都混成王子异超话小主持人的时候，限定团的合约也到期了。

结果一个晴天霹雳——王子异主动要求跟公司续约了。

作为互联网知名废物公司和路人缘颇佳的五好青年爱豆，官宣了续约之后那必然是收获了……骂声一片。

粉丝哭喊着自家哥哥一定是被奸商绑架了，路人在高呼多忠厚老实一小伙子啊一定是被奸商经纪人给卖了。

甚至还有人注册了“王子异今天解约成功了吗”“爱豆世纪今天倒闭了吗”“蔡徐坤你良心不痛吗”……之类的ID活跃在微博以及某组某区某瓣上。

总之是谁都不看好——包括蔡徐坤自己。

爱豆世纪是吃粉丝经济的红利才应运而生的公司，主营业务就是把手头的一批流量艺人迅速变现，然后无缝衔接下一批进来。

好在现在男团出身的小伙子大多有点心气，不甘心昙花一现，愿意出去自闯天地的不少。蔡徐坤赏识这股子热血劲儿，合约到期一律爽快放人。各人有各人的路要走，狭路相逢也能做朋友嘛。

无可厚非，蔡徐坤打从一开始就无比确信，王子异跟自己不是一路人。

他是个奸商，只做买卖，不当园丁。

——可王子异不该是留在这等着被榨干最后一滴血的傻羔羊。

蔡徐坤满脸愁容地盯着这张续约合同，趴在办公桌上当了十分钟鸵鸟后，果断点进邮箱把王子异未来几档综艺的邀约通通回绝，抄起手机按了个号码——

“诶，杨导，是我小蔡啊。是这样子，您之前那个角色啊，我手头刚好有个人选，您看要不我们见面聊一下……”

蔡徐坤说服自己，亏本买卖他只做一次，嗯，就这一次。

虽然但是，亏本买卖也有出幺蛾子的时候。

  
那晚蔡徐坤连轴转了三场应酬，趴在会所的洗手池边吐到快虚脱的时候，一看手机，五通王子异助理的未接来电。

他暗骂了一句脏话，边单手拧开水龙头拿凉水泼脸，边喊siri帮自己叫了一辆去片场的车。

爱豆转型做演员那么容易的话，他们公司的“商品”更迭周期也就不会那么短了。蔡徐坤深谙这个道理，在他替王子异拿下第一个角色的时候，就做好了随时到场替他擦屁股的心理准备。

——只是他没想到这幺蛾子会在他喝得晕晕乎乎云里雾里的时候找上门来。

流年不利啊王子异，我跟你都。

蔡徐坤坐在保姆车上瞅着助理拍给他看的NG片段时暗叹道。

杨导是文艺片界的翘楚，剧本买的是某知名日剧的版权，制作口碑双保险。王子异演的是个单元剧的男主，一个十七八岁的中二少年。戏份不多，难度也不大，唯独那么点桀骜的狠劲儿，拿住了就是名利双收；拿不住，纵使蔡徐坤有通天的本事跟人脉，短期之内也休想再给他拿下好本子了。

化妆师在补妆，眼影刷上的水貂毛扎得王子异忍不住频频睁眼偷瞄一旁盯着回放脸色不豫的自家经纪人，嗫嚅了好半天才怯怯开口：“对不起啊哥，这么晚把你找来……”

“不打紧，范丞丞当年进组第一天就把导演气得差点进医院吸氧。你进组都这么多天了才出现自己摆不平的状况，孺子可教——”

蔡徐坤抬眼一看，王子异眼下熬出来的青黑已经被遮瑕液盖了个七七八八。于是他笑容满面地起身把化妆师姐姐送下了车，然后一屁股挪到他身边坐下。

小孩许是依旧对自身演技耿耿于怀，下意识去咬下唇：“我觉得，大概真的不行吧，做演员……”

蔡徐坤这些年见多了艺人妄自菲薄，平日里他准拿一句“男人不可以说不行”之类的玩笑话打发掉了。可对着王子异，他突然觉得当下开玩笑特别不合时宜特别缺德。

因为他下意识觉得王子异这人就该是个自由的生命体，应该满肚子里盛着简单快乐的小音符，而不是化不尽道不明的委屈水儿。

蔡徐坤沉默了很久很久，如同小宇宙中兀自把一整本《辞海》都翻烂了也找不出一句合适的话，厚重感的沉默，翻来覆去的沉默。指尖在桌面上扣了十余下后他才抬起头，一双疲惫的醉眼很用力地望进王子异的眼中，他说：“你相信我吗？”

王子异非常笃定地点点头。

蔡徐坤才开始进入正题，仿佛是自言自语，又温柔得一往无前：

“剧本我从头到尾读了三遍，这个单元的故事是所有单元中最精彩的，而你演的这个男主又是这个故事中最出彩的，懂我意思吗？”

蔡徐坤看了眼身边似懂非懂的脸，一字一句尽可能说得直白，“你说你相信我，那就是相信我的判断。这个角色你完成60分，我就有把握替你拿下第二个A级以上的剧本；80分，我就能把你下部戏的片酬翻一番；90分——”

他故意停顿了一下像是吊人胃口，勾了下嘴角继续道：“90分，年底最佳新人奖的提名，你想不想要？”

你想不想要。

王子异觉得蔡徐坤此刻笑得特别像个人贩子。

他给的承诺像极了小时候最爱吃的那种金币巧克力——光影，金箔，转瞬即逝的流星与花火。他站在世界这头，看着彼岸坠落的火焰拖着细长的金尾，那么坚定地向他驶来。

无可否认，他是心动的。

蔡徐坤终于从王子异那双眼里看到了他想看到的光，不似平日里像海一样包容。这一次，他看到了独属于他这个年纪的气焰，是年轻人才有的执拗和璀璨的热烈。

他终于满意了，于是领着王子异的视线瞥了一眼桌上已经黑屏的手机屏幕，语气像极了一片轻而又轻的羽毛：

“但你现在是59分，nothing，懂吗？”

蔡徐坤再次盯住王子异的那一个眼神显得理所当然到跋扈，冷冷清清的目光落下来，仿佛空气中有什么东西被一道无形地闪电劈得焦黑。

那一刻，王子异获得了一种介于近乎胜利与一败涂地之间的奇妙感受。

冥冥中叫他觉得，在他往后的人生中，即便外面的风霜雨露再陌生，冰雪雷电再激烈，它都能回到自己内心深处，有这么一个，或许有些粗粝但足够坚固的角落让他可以停留可以喘息。

——那是在他一无所有的18岁，一个26岁的“成功商人”给自己发的一张底牌。

王子异说懂，蔡徐坤也信他。可演戏毕竟是实操大于理论的真家伙，何况王子异今晚NG了整整十遍的桥段不是别的，是一段极具末日色彩的强吻戏码。

对此门外汉蔡徐坤表示爱莫能助，可要等这愣头青自己顿悟爱情戏该怎么诠释，天都该亮了，导演也该被气跑了。

这时候他又隐隐觉得酒劲开始上头，脑子开始宕机，只能支棱着嗓子问王子异有没有谈过恋爱。

王子异摇摇头。

蔡徐坤问，那接吻呢？

王子异又摇摇头。

蔡徐坤便一脑门栽在了桌板上。

是他的错，光顾着挑戏的配置了，没考虑自家这青瓜蛋子的初代CPU可能压根带不动。

蔡徐坤登时不知是被酒气冲昏了头还是病急乱投医，一把把王子异推到车窗上，自己也倾身上去。

他老人家这CPU满负荷全速运转了一整天终于快把主板烧坏了，小圆圈转了整整五秒才反应过来。

他把王子异壁咚了？

等下，为什么是他把王子异壁咚了？

算了就这样吧。

蔡徐坤盯着近在咫尺的这双明显是懵圈了的狗狗眼，铆足了劲壮了壮胆，打算赌这一把不确定的局，反正他一个喝多了的醉鬼，事后什么都可以赖掉。

豁出去了。

蔡徐坤瞅准了王子异的嘴唇，一个猛子吻了上去。

  
十分钟后，一直候在片场待命的助理小叶终于看到自家爱豆从保姆车上下来了——四肢健全，情绪稳定，就是耳根子有点红，脸色青一阵白一阵的，找不着北的样子活像一只刚离圈的小羊羔。

这只羊走路都顺拐了，打了个踉跄，险些平地摔。

嗯，看起来很不聪明的亚子。

不会是被他坤哥打傻了吧。

这场吻戏蔡徐坤是和小叶一起在监视器旁陪着拍的。现场准备的时候他突然开口：“子异啊。”

正在补妆的男主角吓得浑身一激灵。

“该教的都教你了，别紧张啊。”

言辞切切，舐犊情深。

小叶感动得热泪盈眶，谁说他坤哥是唯利是图的冷血经纪人来着，大半夜赶过来又是做心理建设又是陪着在片场喂蚊子，亲妈都没这亲。

谁都没想到，这一次导演一喊action，王子异突然像被什么玩意儿附体了一样，念完台词壁咚了女主角之后紧接着咔咔就是一个热吻。

一气呵成。

火花四溅。

现场炸了。

不是乱炸了，而是骚炸了。

即便镜头只给到了半身，但王子异身上那股子狠劲儿帅劲儿，那种决绝而澎湃的爱意仿佛冲破了屏幕直直地拍在人脸上，超前轶后，浪穿地心。

轻轻松松浪得导演手里的核桃都拿不稳了。

小叶脑子里嗡嗡直响，他家爱豆原本身上的奶油气就不重，被这角色一附体简直全冲没了，越发显得荷尔蒙爆棚。

“我的妈呀，”小叶悄悄往旁边挪了一下小声询问，“坤哥，你跟子异说了啥呀，这咋，咋就，咋就突然变了个人似的，这么……这么色气哦。”

蔡徐坤一贯抱着臂沉默无言，面色也依旧稳如泰山，就是感觉他好像有点腿软，一个趔趄本能地扶了一下路旁的电线杆，然后又装作无事发生道：

“哦，突然开窍了吧。”

小叶瞥了眼蔡徐坤下唇上一整片可疑的红肿，摸着下巴感慨：

这片场的蚊子够凶的。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

王子异已经好些年没有梦到那么久以前的事了。

病来如山倒，这一晚他烧得昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒间感觉身边好像一直有人守着，拿湿毛巾给他擦脑门搓手心，还时不时掖一下被角关切道：“听话，别乱动，把汗发出来就好了。”

王子异从喉咙里闷闷地哼了声算作应答，转眼便再度混混沌沌地迷瞪过去。

他不得不承认，这是他这些年来生过的最舒适的一场病。

没有窥伺的目光，没有未知的镜头，不必担心被舆论的浪潮拍打下去，在退潮后裸露于沙滩上缓慢死亡。他停靠在冰冷的礁岩上，如果海水漫过了头顶，便和身边的人一道沉没最隐秘的深海。

只要一人，有他在的地方，才是他心之所向的归宿。

可王子异并不能因此安睡，一阖上眼黑暗就向着他压下来，使那一幅薄被显得异常重，重得他几乎无力留住那个人随时准备离开的步伐，就跟五年前一样，可他又有多少个五年可以把人找回来？

他突然觉得自己跟横店门口那两只小流浪猫没啥区别，小猫能有多大的物欲？无非是吃饱穿暖睡足，有个窝儿。于是当小猫变成了小男孩时也无非如此，只是他把这个“窝儿”看得比前者更重。

坍塌过一次的危楼无论如何精心修葺，曾经那些跋扈的裂纹都已然从屋脊蔓延到了墙根，那裂纹每长一寸，都叫他后怕到彻夜无眠。

于是他只能徒手去填补千疮百孔，哗啦啦一地破砖烂瓦，攥得掌心冒汗渗血，他都不敢松。

守在身边的人许是真的被他攥疼了，反握住他的手说了声“我不走”，他才稍微得以喘息。

他分不清梦境与现实，清醒与混沌的罅隙间，尽是一个人的名字。

王子异将他自打17岁认识蔡徐坤以来的过往几乎都梦了一遍，太多太多。永远站在台侧寸步不离的蔡徐坤，活在每一条谩骂词条下的蔡徐坤，苦心劝他不要续约的蔡徐坤，陪着他拍第一部戏的蔡徐坤，还有，第一次吻住他的蔡徐坤……梦里的他近在咫尺的眉眼分明那么清醒，昏暗又狭小的车座间贴着他的鼻尖呼吸交融。

这个吻开始得既突兀又似乎有迹可循，自然得就像是一阵注定卷地袭来的疾风。

蔡徐坤的唇很软，直直地撞上来的时候把他浑身上下每根骨头都撞软了，脑子里像被点了一串鞭炮盘旋着炸开，炸得他头昏眼花。

他不敢张嘴，不敢动，也不想离开。连呼吸都没有勇气，僵硬的身体只靠身后冰冷的车窗和身前这两页滚烫的肉唇支撑。蔡徐坤突然撤开一点距离，一股稀薄的空气带着对方唇舌间被烟草味掩盖了大半的酒气，一股脑钻进了他肺里心里，紧接着填满了五脏六腑。

蔡徐坤攀着他的肩膀，清秀的眉头忽而又蹙紧，直视过来逼得他无路可退，哼着气声含糊不清地责难道：“……学会了吗？”

这一句话如同扣动了什么不得了的扳机，轰的一枪震得王子异浑身一凛。

下一秒他猛地一个反手，紧紧环住了蔡徐坤的肩膀欺身压上去，顺势仰倒在座椅上。

蔡徐坤反应不及，就被人用虎口掰住下巴，食指和拇指按开他紧闭的齿关，紧接着湿滑的舌尖就绞了上来，以凶猛又渴求的姿势强迫他同自己激烈舌吻。

“唔！”

他紧皱起眉头，诚然没想做到这一步，于是用力挣扎想要摆脱身上的桎梏，未果，那人力气大得出奇，囫囵地捉住自己的唇舌，吮得啧啧作响。

他终于在这濡湿的吮吻声中丧失了一切突发事态的应急能力，连口腔都瞬间放松了。王子异觉察出他刹那间卸下的力气，变本加厉地紧压下来，单手握住他两截细瘦的腕骨摁到头顶。

王子异的吻技真的很差，遭不住似的往里吞咬，有好几下真的弄疼了蔡徐坤，嗓子眼里“嘶嘶”地倒吸着凉气。哪想对方听到这气若游丝的呻吟，骨子里热意更甚，滚烫的唇舌继续往下流连，狼狈又热烈地膜拜他的下巴、喉结、锁骨下的黑痣。理智快要拴不住激情的缰绳，大有一副随时要将他拽下万丈深渊的趋势。

“叮咚——”  
是微信的提示音。

蔡徐坤稍稍抬高下巴，好不容易挣开了手上的束缚按了外放键。

“——坤哥坤哥，导演发了好大的火啊保心丸都吃两颗了，你们……您要不给个准话今晚还能拍吗……”

蔡徐坤微微眯起眼睛适应手机屏幕的强光，在明暗交织的视野里，缓缓打量起把自己束缚在怀里的那个人的轮廓。

对方两手撑在他头两侧，微微喘着气，一头黑发凌乱着，发梢被汗水洇湿了些，像只刚失足落水的小狗。那双不谙世事的眼睛氤着淡淡的水汽，又彷如破晓前起雾的平湖。

明明是只拆了家还搁这跟他装无辜卖萌的小狗崽子，现在还摆出一副岁月静好的贞洁相，好像刚刚把自己摁在座椅上一通蹂躏的人不是他似的。

两人身上都凌乱得一塌糊涂，蔡徐坤瞟了一眼对方大敞的衬衫领口下一道清晰的胸肌，忍不住咽了咽口水，道：“……能演了吗？”

小狗崽冲他乖巧地点了点头。

蔡徐坤偏头不敢再看他，结巴着说：“那、那下车吧。”

这一晚直到拍摄结束然后稀里糊涂又上了王子异的保姆车，蔡徐坤整个人都是还是懵的。

凌晨四点的怀柔郊区，左右无一物的主干道上，车灯和晨星各司其职。

蔡徐坤为了避免一路尴尬，也怕被小叶看出些端倪，索性靠在座椅上假装醉酒头晕。

——鬼知道他现在跟打了鸡血一样清醒。

算了，尴尬就尴尬吧，反正尴尬的肯定不是他一个人。

当年郊区片场外铺的还是砾石路，蔡徐坤想抓紧时间打个盹都睡不安生，有好几次被晃得几欲睁眼又闭上了。很糟心，明明左手边就有个现成的人形靠枕，可他现在哪敢拿来用，只能保持着头枕车窗的僵硬姿势，泾渭分明地保持安全距离。

最后打破这距离的还是王子异。

他伸手轻碰了下蔡徐坤的下唇——方才干柴烈火的时候被他咬破了一处。

蔡徐坤登时倒吸一口凉气，含混地哼出声气音。

“嘶，别碰…”那双半眯起的眼底仿佛也有愠怒的水汽要氤氲着出来，“怪疼的…你属狗的吗？”

于是王子异就不碰他了，又重新回复那种半僵不僵的情状，小声跟他道歉：“对不起啊哥，我……”

“没事，”蔡徐坤抢着打断，偏偏不接这个话茬，装模作样顾左右而言他，“哥今天就当为艺术献身了。”

王子异哦了一声，也乖乖住了嘴。

从怀柔回市区的路不短，刚把蔡徐坤送到小区门口的时候，天色已经亮了大半。

蔡徐坤急着逃离现场，这一夜的经历已是过分荒唐，而这种荒唐，按照他惯常的处理模式，不听不看不想就好。

谁知后座的小朋友竟拉下车窗叫住了他。

蔡徐坤被他这一叫直吓出一身冷汗，甚至无端生出几分大难临头的错觉。

清醒过后的他也知晓自己今夜的举措不妥。艺人跟经纪人之间应该是一瓢明澈可鉴的清水，千不该万不该，他不该借着工作的由头往里面掺东西。掺了便是掺了，就像是墨融化在水里，这下谁都别想撇得干干净净落个清白离场。

比如说当下，他就特别害怕王子异跟他说些不该说的话。

此刻正好有一道晨曦打在车窗玻璃上，刺得王子异微眯起眼睛，卧蚕也跟着鼓起来，看起来整个人迷迷糊糊地，勉力掀开困倦的眼皮看向他，开口时鼻音有点重。

王子异问他：“哥，刚刚那场戏，我有没有拿100分？”

蔡徐坤愣在原地，僵立了足有五秒钟。然后在自家艺人求索的目光中长吁了口气，最后露出一个和平时无异的温和笑容来：“给你打120分。”

  
蔡徐坤说“120分”，那就绝对是一分不多一分不少，且不掺任何私人感情。不为别的，只因他是爱豆世纪眼光最独到的经纪人，他给王子异挑的戏那必然是最适合他的戏，他觉得王子异演得好那就是真的好，他说有把握让王子异红，那就绝不是说说而已。

后来，那部老戏骨云集的单元剧中杀出了一匹大黑马——王子异饰演的中二少年以一股子空前绝后的痴情劲儿催下了万千少女的泪水。

播出当晚，“王子异 吻戏”这一词条冲上了热搜第一。

由于整个文艺片的风格走向还是偏清新委婉，因此运镜和打光都更倾向于烘托氛围胜过突出神态——结果正因为看不清才更招人。

“王子异吻技到底有多好”又瞬间冲上了热搜第二。

各家站姐纷纷甩出了各种座机像素的吻戏路透，咔咔一顿推波助澜。

“简直邪了门了！这是什么神仙爱豆啊！Staff都说他在片场的时候一直是乖乖纯纯小奶狗，谁能想到一入戏完全反差萌，又狂又野又欲又A啊啊啊啊啊！”

“呜呜呜呜呜我从哥哥还是练习生的时候就pick＋买奶了！当了这么多年生命粉终于有底气说自己是事业粉了！哥哥终于要火啦！！”

“现在非科班出身的处女作就这么惊艳了？！一秒给我锤进坑底！姐妹们数据刷起来！把当年欠哥哥的奶票补回来！我们刷的不是流量，是爱！！！”

隔天王子异的微博超话冲进了前五，后劲足得大有登顶之势。

蔡大经纪人手机刷得勤快，也热切关心后台流量，看到这个发酵结果倒是一点都不意外，甚至怡然然点进“王子异吻技到底有多好”话题里，拿小号激情发了个帖：

——“好个P。”

果不其然底下清一色蜡烛表情，有说他年纪轻轻就瞎了真可惜的，还有问他是不是对家派来的三千阴兵的。

气得他悔不当初，半年前被王子异咬破嘴皮子的时候没去医院开个工伤证明。

小情绪归小情绪，心里却像枚氢气球似的，冉冉地飘起老高。

此时此刻的蔡徐坤无比认同，每个善因必然伴随着恶果——他出于善意的“言传身教”既然能让王子异的演技超常发挥到一个极端水平，那随之应运而生的后遗症，他也就必须照单全收。

自从那次他不小心把人家小朋友初吻夺了，这小孩就赖上他了。

换句话说，大有准备开荤的意思。

这几个月来蔡徐坤很少亲自带着他跑活动了，能躲则躲，实在躲不过，这小崽子就不分场合地盯着他，一双狗狗眼眨巴眨巴地盯着他，小舌头时不时溜出来舔舔嘴唇，咽咽口水，一脸的春水荡漾，旁若无人。

负责人在台下欲哭无泪：“子异啊你实在渴下去喝口水再上来录成不，还有你看看镜头好不好啊，观众席有花儿啊你老往那儿瞟！”

台上台下笑成一片，坐在观众席边角上的蔡徐坤只能陪着干笑，恨不得当场遁地。

身体很紧绷，心里却又有一丝丝舒坦。

蔡徐坤特别喜欢他这个样子，台上台下的距离，没人察觉得到，镜头捕捉不到。台下的自己就这么大大方方地怼着王子异看，而台上的人只要寻到针尖大的一个缝隙就偷瞄他，一眼一眼地瞄。

好像多看一眼也是好的。

那么热烈的视线密密匝匝笼罩下来，又热又燥，如同三伏天里的穿堂风，麻麻酥酥的气息，直吹得他无处遁形。

王子异这阵风可以明目张胆地从千万人心头掠过，甚至在过境时留下几枚冷暖不自知的种子——一旦冒头，就野蛮生长，遮天蔽日。

可这阵风独独必须绕开蔡徐坤的心，他不该撒种，他亦不敢抽芽。

毕竟自己在王子异身上几乎押上了全部筹码，他输不起，他的艺人更是。这场殊死博弈直到最佳新人奖尘埃落定的那一刻，蔡徐坤才隐隐松了口气，算是取得了阶段性胜利吧。

庆功宴结束后，两人找了个江边的烧烤摊就着一打啤酒吃了三斤重辣小龙虾。

好吧，主要是蔡徐坤管吃管喝，王子异管剥虾。

磨磨蹭蹭到十一点，白天尚且拥堵的车流这会儿已然稀疏了下去。两人便并肩沿着江滨散步，蔡徐坤怔怔地盯着下压的乌云，右手有一搭没一搭地敲着掉漆的栏杆。许久才见他扭头对王子异说：“能不能别盯我了？”

王子异愣了愣，哦了一声算是回应。

蔡徐坤本来也没想较真，下一秒就憋不住笑：“你那眼睛一盯我啊，我就好像回到去年夏天你拍第一部戏的时候，哭哭啼啼跟我说‘哥，我真的不会演戏’……”

王子异便不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“现在看，演得确实不好。”

“得失心不要这么重嘛，”蔡徐坤的洒脱总透着些故作老成的意味，伸手拍了拍自家艺人的肩膀，语重心长道，“哥虽然指望着你赚钱，还是更希望咱俩能合作得久一点。凡事给自己留点余地，接受不足，才能在这一行里活得稍微轻松些。”

王子异点点头，思考了一小会儿，然后也跟他打趣：“哥不愧是哥。”

蔡徐坤噗嗤一声笑出来，看着王子异抬起手，便配合地握住碰了一下肩，谁知这一碰上去，他便动弹不得了。

王子异腾出一只手揽住了他的肩，浑身上下僵得像块木头，连同声音都是木木的：“哥…你会一直陪着我的吧。”

蔡徐坤被他这颇为暧昧的一问吓得冷汗都出来了，下一秒赶紧从他怀里挣脱出来，小眼神天南海北地胡乱飘，不敢说会也不说不会。

王子异闷闷不乐地松了手，嘴里不知念叨着什么。

蔡徐坤心不在焉地听着，看着王子异投在地上的影子晃啊晃的，终于忍不住打断：“等一下哈小孩你在搞莫子哦？”

给他紧张得湖南话都飙出来了。

身前的影子突然就不晃了，转而俯身下去，眼疾手快地在他嘴角烙下一吻：“我不是小孩。”

这一下着实给蔡徐坤亲懵了，磕磕绊绊地开口问他：“那、那你说你是啥子嘛。”

“……”

王子异这副欲说还休的样子看得蔡徐坤心里又直冒火。刚刚主动亲他的人，这会儿低眉顺眼的跟个小媳妇似的，算哪门子事儿啊？

眼看着就要把人气跑了，王子异果断上前一步把蔡徐坤压到栏杆边，交代了答案：

“我想追你。”

“……不是，咱能好好说话，别动手动脚吗？”

蔡徐坤抬手挡在两人之间，大半个身子悬在河堤上空，大有一种今晚就要被王子异逼得投湖自尽以证清白的意味。

王子异只好乖乖撤开半步，委屈巴巴地抬眼瞅他小声嘀咕：“明明是你先亲我的……”

蔡徐坤登时被他气笑了，骂了声操又壮着胆子吼了回去：“你怎么不说还是你先伸舌头的呢？”

这小孩一下子被吼得没了声儿，下垂的刘海在额角留下一个可怜兮兮的小弧度。他没法跟蔡徐坤解释这茬，只是冥冥中觉得自己早就在追他了，或者说，早该开始追他了。可他的经纪人明显是在刻意回避，又或许，他真的只把自己当个弟弟，甚至仅仅是工作对象。

这一可能性恍如一瓢冷水兜头浇下来，他被冰凉感刺激得精神一振，继而猛地抬起头，义正言辞道：

“我不知道自己是什么时候开始喜欢你的，也许是你亲我那回，也许更早。我觉得应该是更早，因为我后来仔细想过了，当初为什么不听你的劝还要跟公司续约，因为我怕我不签的话就再也见不到你了。”

“你跟我认识的所有人都不一样，你很强，可以带着我，只要在你身边我做什么事都会很有底气，就像我妈妈一样……我、我不是那个意思，不、不是你说你像我妈啊！反正、反正你是真的很厉害！”

“我家里是做旅游业的，爸妈在海外定居，家里有两个哥哥，还有一只狗，但我也可以为了你多养两只猫。我再两年多就二十二岁了……”

蔡徐坤被这一串连环炮轰得头昏脑涨毫无还手之力，王子异已经又把他抵到了栏杆边，这次还伸手小心地护住他的腰肢，眼神灼灼地望过来：

“蔡徐坤，你可不可以考虑跟我在一起？”

  
梦境到此便戛然而止。

王子异再清醒过来的时候看到护士小姐姐正俯身替他拔掉了输液的针头，微不足道的刺痛感让他下意识睁开了眼。

年轻的白衣天使认得他是公众人物，简短叮嘱了几句注意事项后还好心劝他拍戏不要太累。

“你经纪人对你可真好。”  
护士凑到他耳边小声道，似乎生怕吵醒了某人。

王子异这才注意到一只手还被人握在掌心里，指尖交叠的地方暖烘烘的。那人就趴在他手边，小小一只似乎睡着，头埋在手臂间，呼吸声很浅。

原来不是梦。

“他守了你一晚上哦，忙进忙出的都快累死了。”护士倒了热水送到他手边，毫不避讳地看着王子异笑，“网上那些说你们关系不好的真是瞎了眼。”

王子异看到蔡徐坤的第一反应竟然是怕他憋死，又看见他蓬乱的发顶，忍不住想伸手帮人理一理，不自觉揪着发梢的动作像是茫然时的不知所措，亦像是下意识想要试图留住他。

一向逻辑清晰的王子异忽然间失去了所有语言。

他只是极慢地反握住蔡徐坤的手，掌心贴着掌心十指相扣，淡淡回了护士一句：“是啊……”

  
这份沉默一直延续到两人坐上回酒店的保姆车，导致王子异难得想起个话头都显得有几分费劲。

“以前没发现你还挺会照顾人的。”

蔡徐坤以一种古怪的姿势偏着头倚在车窗上，语调依然四平八稳：“你在我的剧组生的病，无论如何我也有责任，何况——”

他故意顿了顿，边说边抬起眼皮，准备责难不让自己省心的艺人：“会照顾别人总比不会照顾自己好。”

凌晨五六点的横店已有了些许人烟气，蔡徐坤不敢让王子异的保姆车在自己下榻的酒店门前过久逗留，生怕传出去又是一篇有声有色的花边新闻。

怕归拍，他还是一路小跑进街角的肯德基买了份早餐，丢进车窗之后火急火燎地嘱咐司机赶紧走。

王子异拆开纸袋，皮蛋瘦肉粥的香气扑面而来，疲累了一宿的肠胃被碳水包围，氤氲出一种模糊而精致的踏实感，连同车窗外那人清瘦的背影亦朦胧美好得恍如昨夜的梦境。

“啊啾——”

背影的主人冷不防打了个喷嚏。

车正好开到路口在等红灯，王子异突然拉开了车门，撇下一脸懵逼的司机师傅冲了出去。

蔡徐坤还没从刚刚那个乍暖还寒的喷嚏里缓过神来，就被人自身后一把拽进了怀里。对方的肩膀很宽，配合着胳膊将他整个笼罩住。

这一抱直接吓得他从对方怀里窜出去老远，然后又条件反射般跑回来拉起王子异风衣上的连衣帽把他整张脸死死兜住：

“你疯啦，被拍到怎么办？”

下一秒王子异又把风衣脱了下来，抖搂抖搂给他披上。

“早上冷容易感冒。”王子异学着他的语气揶揄道，“会照顾别人总比不会照顾自己好。”

说话间已把蔡徐坤团团裹住，一举一动自然得仿佛多年伴侣。

“我知道啦小祖宗，你赶紧回去啦。”

“我看着你进去。”

话音刚落蔡徐坤撒开腿就跑。

拂晓的光芒如水般流过，衬得那背影异常的冷静与萧索，与当年如出一辙。

“坤坤——”

蔡徐坤猛地驻足，想必是湮没于喧嚣夏风中的幻听。

他极慢地扭头回望，似乎想要求证些什么，又唯恐是自作多情。于是他难以置信地看向不远处，发现曾经的少年人清瘦的两肩已经宽阔平展至此，如同苍鹰即将挟风雷而直上青天，游入茫茫宇宙深处。

他的少年整个人沐浴在淡淡的晨曦里，一笑又是似水流年，仿若当初那个懵懵懂懂地问自己有没有100分的傻小子。

他听见王子异笑着对他说：“坤坤，明天见。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

蔡徐坤是被外卖小哥的电话吵醒的。

取了餐后他又一头栽进柔软的大床里，抬起手挡了下从窗帘缝间流窜进来的路灯光，大概是晚间六七点钟的光景。

他叹了口气，左手摸索着去找不知被丢到哪个角落的手机，在摸到冰凉的外壳时突然愣了下——

他做梦的时候给自己点餐了？

于是一个激灵跳下床拆开方才的外卖餐盒——

麻辣口味虾、永嘉麦饼、底下竟然还有份一餐食的某知名潮汕火锅。

第二个电话就在这时打了进来。

蔡徐坤折返回去把手机拾起来。果不其然，屏幕上闪烁的号码与外卖订单上的尾号如出一辙。他想也没想摁下接听键：“点这么多你喂猪啊？”

问完才意识到好像把自己骂进去了。

对方轻笑：“好像有人说过，一餐不点个五六七八种就觉得吃不爽？”

蔡徐坤哼了一声，嘴上不住地嘀嘀咕咕：“尽记些没用的…我活了三十多岁又没吃你家大米……”

对方便十分习以为常地配合着打哈哈：“所以这不是请蔡老师给个长期投喂的机会嘛，别的不敢说，大米管够。”

这是开始撩他了吗？

蔡徐坤感觉耳朵有点烧，于是顾左右而言他：“……无事献殷勤，又给我捅娄子了吧？”

“娄子倒不至于，不过确实有事想请你帮忙。”电话那头依旧语调平缓地回答，“之前不是惹导演不高兴了吗，明天帮我买五十份早餐送到剧组吧。”

蔡徐坤顿时觉得手里的口味虾不香了。

“不要。”他歪着脑袋把手机夹在肩膀上，双手忙不迭地开始给自己张罗火锅，权当是分散注意力，“这种事干嘛不找你助理？”

“他明天约了去正骨。”

“……”  
蔡徐坤心不在焉地隔屏抛了个白眼。

“您老撒谎的时候但凡走点心，都不至于拿这么瞎的借口忽悠我。”

“……没骗你，他真约了正骨。”

这头蔡徐坤刚给火锅插上电，盯着咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的骨头汤底一心二用地开始跟他瞎掰扯：“你也知道我就是一打工的，你个豪门公子哥还来压榨我们小老百姓的血汗钱，有良心吗王子异？”

“噗，谁说要你花钱了？”对方终于忍不住低低地在电话里笑出声来，然后有预谋般故意压低声音，一字一句清清楚楚地通过话筒传入蔡徐坤耳中，“早上借你的外套，去翻一下内侧口袋。”

蔡徐坤哼哼两声，依依不舍地把下了一半的肥牛卷搁一边，起身去找不知被他脱在哪个犄角旮旯里的王子异的衣服。

“这啥啊？”

——一个PRADA的钱包。

“钱，卡。”

“废话我当然认得钱，我是问你给我钱包干嘛？”

业内知名穷鬼强压住心头对那一排金的银的黑的磁卡的熊熊好奇心，虽然但是，他还是低估了山西阔少钱包里的信息量——

正常人出门会随身携带存折吗？

该不会是那种，工资全额上交，副卡你爱怎么刷就怎么刷的恶俗桥段吧？

“最上面那张是我的副卡，额度够你买套房了。”

对方还真是一副霸总般的口吻，十有八九手里还在把玩他刚入手的限量版ZIPPO，因为电话里隐隐约约传来“卡擦卡擦”的声响：

“我这段时间比较忙，可能没办法顾及剧组的日常应酬，有什么需要赔礼或是道谢的开销你就直接拿去刷吧，密码你知道的。”

“噗——”

我知道个锤子。

带着几分仇富心态，蔡徐坤忿忿不平地把那张黑卡抽出来瞥了一眼：“搞得跟包养似的。”

电话那头便笑了笑：“本来只是想贿赂制片人而已。你觉得是包养的话，那就是吧。”

“……”

哪怕是自家摇钱树，蔡徐坤这会儿都有一种想要大义灭亲上网曝光了他的冲动。

关键是这么土味低俗且毫无营养的撩法，他竟然还有一丝丝该死的心动？

于是蔡徐坤只能强行自我洗脑：王子异变了，嗯，这两年小奶狗不香了，滥情海王人设才是大势所趋。

做完心理建设后他才发现其实自己压根没在care这些。

毕竟撩是真的撩，卡也是真金白银的卡，隔着电话都是杀伤力爆棚。

加之他无比了解自己骨子里就是个肤浅的……  
颜狗。

所以嘴上虽然不乐意，身体还是很老实地收下了王子异的钱包——跟卡。

刷不刷倒是其次，有张全球限量发行五百张的黑卡傍身，关键时候拿出来装个逼，视觉效果还是相当显著的。

  
“咻——砰！”  
窗外忽有一道脆响炸裂。

蔡徐坤走到落地窗前拉开了厚实的遮光帘，掩映在沉沉夜色下的横店古城霎时被一袭火树银花焠成了不夜天。

“放烟花了诶……”眼前被遽闪的火光点亮的瞬间，他一下子不知该说什么，犹豫片刻后又补了一句，“好像是隔壁片场拍夜戏……”

“嗯。”  
对面也没有多余的字眼，仅是一个肯定的语气词。

双方都默契地没有再多言，安静的停顿间隙，蔡徐坤依稀听见电话那头里几乎同频的烟花声。

“等一下，你住的酒店离得那么远怎么听得到？”蔡徐坤猜到个中原因的当下便毫不客气地堵了回去，“靠，你大半夜去片场干嘛？不是给你请假——”

“坤坤，”王子异突然打断他，声线在略显嘈杂的背景杂音下恰似温澜潮生，“你低头。”

好在这家酒店的层高较为低矮，以至于蔡徐坤一垂眼就能清楚地看到，在半和的夜色下，他家大明星正背倚着路旁的行道树，驻足在自己的楼下。

东风夜放花千树。更吹落，星如雨。

王子异穿了一身极其低调的白T牛仔裤，帽檐压得很低，但并不妨碍蔡徐坤一眼就能认出他来。那一刻他的视力好得难以置信，甚至能看清对方指尖微弱的火光闪烁，香烟的星点随着夏风忽明忽暗。

万人仰望银花火树，唯独他隔着星桥铁锁蓦然回首——

那人却在，灯火阑珊处。

天边蹿起的火光瞬间点亮了王子异隐于树荫下的脸，在水泥地上投下一片斑驳的光影。那丛影随着夜风曼舞，落进蔡徐坤的视网膜里，恍如一场灿烂的星陨。

蔡徐坤看了楼下的王子异两分三十五秒，看着他抽完一支烟，掐灭，然后孩子气地咧开嘴冲他笑，轻快的声音又从听筒那端徐徐入耳：

“烟火好看吗？”他问。

蔡徐坤挑眉笑得莫可奈何：“还不错。”

“真的吗？那大概是你房间视野比较好，要不我上——”

“不行。”蔡徐坤单手抱臂拒绝得干脆利落，“这层住了好几个女明星呢。你是想看烟花，还是想看我通宵加班给你撤热搜买通稿啊？”

这个闭门羹吃得完全在意料之中，王子异自然了解自家经纪人的本性，毫不气馁般调笑道：“这就想打发我走了啊？”

蔡徐坤妥协般的叹了口气，垂下眼帘好声好气地哄他：“明天全剧组的早餐我会买。”

“就这样？”

“……刷你的卡签你的名儿行了吧！”

“行。”王子异回复得干脆，语气是少有的志得意满，“那……我先走了？”

“慢走不送晚安好梦。”

随着电话挂线的忙音，对面房间的窗帘也被“唰”的一下拉上了。

蔡徐坤挂了电话，一个猛子把自己扔在了床上，怔怔地盯着天花板，右手摸上左胸口。

扑通、扑通。  
小鹿乱撞。

于是脚下又鬼使神差地踱回窗边，犹豫着拉开了窗帘。

“唰——”

窗帘应声而开，隔着稀疏的车流和昏黄的路灯，映入蔡徐坤眼帘的依旧是马路对面仰头望着自己的王子异。

他身后也依旧是天花无数月中开，暖色的剪影里，他笑得云淡风轻，对着自己说了一句无声的“晚安”。

——这声“晚安”终于叫蔡徐坤这一夜都辗转无眠。

  
这两天相处下来，他也试图去定义自己同王子异当下的这种关系——莫名其妙就冰释前嫌的前任？注定将相忘于江湖的老友？好像都差强人意了些。

唯一的进展算是互换了微信，权当是把当年互删的账一笔勾销。蔡徐坤自认为活到这个岁数，总该责无旁贷地开始思量如何同过往的自己握手言和。

——至于要不要同过往的感情言和，他尚且没这个打算。

王子异的朋友圈依旧是与当年别无二致的乏味——黑白的风景，黑白的自拍，黑白的健身餐，连文案都没有，好几个月才更新一条，一滑就能滑到底。

正要退出去，蔡徐坤突然看到了一张照片。

时间是五年前——

水天一色，一望无垠，两岸是被夜幕染成了靛蓝色的雨林。远处是璀璨银河，却近得几乎之手可摘。四野开阔无人，隔着图片似乎都能听到呼吸声，在广袤而封闭的空间里变得绵长而历历可数。

那是蔡徐坤此生所见最浩淼的夜景，一个他闭着眼睛都不会找错的地方。

——是刚果河中游的斯坦利湖泊。

这又是哪一出？

他思来想去，脑海里只能浮现出一个答案：

王子异当年去非洲找过他。

他正准备截图发过去问个究竟，对方突然更改了朋友圈的权限，从之前的全部可见变成了仅半年可见。

刚加了他微信就突然改了朋友圈的权限？

做贼心虚？

蔡徐坤分分钟脑补了一出苦情女主千里追夫，甚至还独自抚养1-2个人类幼崽，苦等渣男浪子回头最后却油尽灯枯的狗血大戏。至此，他得出结论——

不是他疯了，就是王子异疯了。

  
隔天一大早，蔡徐坤带着“王子异到底有多恋爱脑”的疑惑，还是履行承诺给全剧组买了早餐，紧赶慢赶送到片场给自家艺人耽误的进度赔罪。

沙导接过他亲手递来的豆浆油条时还是颇为不满地振振有词，照着这些年轻娃娃的意思改戏，那拍出来的东西能看吗？

蔡徐坤只好一个劲地在旁边陪着笑：“导演，给我们家子异一个机会呗。他要是演垮了，晚上我亲自带着他跟您赔礼道歉。”

这场拍的是女主为了男主而死，弥留之际的一场诀别戏。原来剧本中配有大量台词渲染气氛，王子异是个实践派，NG了两条之后就认定这种时候不应该说词儿，因为说什么都是水词儿。

他这通认死理的操作直接唤醒了导演对半瓢水青年演员本能的偏见，两厢争执不下，那日便不欢而散提前收工了。

后来为了给沙导摘下这有色眼镜，蔡徐坤没少费嘴皮子，好说歹说才同意让他家影帝爸爸自由发挥试拍一条。

“各人员准备！”沙导手臂挥下——“开始！”

全场安静，镜头慢慢摇近王子异，给到了一个半身特写——

他怔怔地环抱着“将死”的女主，一巴掌一巴掌往自己脸上抽。每一下都极其麻木，每一下却都带着愈发痛极的风声，直到抽得自己眼眶充血，一滴滚烫的泪珠将落未落——

奄奄一息的女主终于颤巍巍地抬起手来摁住了他的手——

那滴泪才终于决堤，重重地砸在女主染血的嘴角，“啪嗒”一声溅成一朵残色的血花。

全场鸦雀无声，每个人的心都被王子异的这滴泪砸痛了，那滴血泪缓慢地从女主腮边蜿蜒而下，仿佛也悄无声息地灼烧过在场每个人的四肢百骸。

蔡徐坤瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他不知道这段表演是不是王子异自己设计的——抽耳光的力道，酝酿眼泪的时间，对落泪时机的把控……如果这一切都出于一个理性分析的结果，很难让观众产生共情。

他只知道，王子异把自己的魂儿都演没了。那一刻没有“王子异”，他只是“云襄”，是生活在那个旧而艳的时代中的，一个活生生的人。

他不知何时落了泪，尴尬地四下望了望，赫然发现周围的人几乎都同他一个样，举着对讲机的沙导更是泪眼婆娑。

“咔——！”  
沙导起身用力鼓掌。

死寂的片场又再度惊醒过来。

“非常好！”

所有的工作人员都为这场戏拍手叫好，唯独蔡徐坤出神地呆坐着，等着一缕魂魄从王子异身上漂泊回来回归本位。

当年的蔡徐坤仅从王子异第一部戏中就看出，他并非天赋型的演员，灵性跟可塑性都沾不上便宜。可当眼前这个人用了整整五年时间脱胎换骨后，蔡徐坤却再也不能单单透过一场戏，看到他这些年是如何蜕化掉身上所有僵硬生涩的弱处，又是下了多狠的决心，才能打碎自己身上每一块肌骨，尔后又把自己锻造得如此收放自如。

无可否认，骄傲之余，他多少是心疼的。

一边的沙导正盯着监视器里的回放啧啧称奇：“你说说这小孩啊，他身上就有那么一股子魔力，能把所有戏都给你演得合情合理！”

——俨然是大型真香圈粉现场。

蔡徐坤随手抽了两张纸擦了擦沁出来的眼泪，心不在焉地回话：“确实…把我都给吓住了。”

沙导表情一动：“听人说，你当年可是人家的伯乐啊。”

蔡徐坤噗嗤一声，他不爱听人说这些，每每听到这番师徒论就腮帮子发酸，笑道：“子异当年确实是个好苗子，是我没本事带他。您看他离了我以后，演技也长进了戏路也宽了，没两年呢影帝都拿了。”

他一抬眼正好看到王子异黯然离场的背影，许是还沉溺在剧情里走出不来，那背影似有千万种情绪沉沉缭绕，让人惊扰不得。

蔡徐坤没有追上去，只是静静地望了他一会儿，想喊住他，有许多话想跟他讲，想夸他演技进步好多，想感谢他愿意站出来改戏，想告诉他你能来演我的第一部戏真是太好了……

可蔡徐坤又隐隐觉得，其实，什么都不必说了。

耳边只听到沙导淡淡地叹了口气：“看得出来，人家孩子对你这戏啊，下苦功琢磨了……”

蔡徐坤也不答话，把纸巾翻了个面擤了擤鼻涕，兀自走出了片场。他这眼圈通红哭得跟王八蛋似的，今天一整天都不想再见到那个人了，怪丢人现眼的。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

剧组午休时周锐来探了班。

进了片场哪都没去，黑着张脸直奔制片人的休息室，进门空无一人，吓得他瞬间花容失色地开始碎碎念：“咋回事儿啊这是，这是严重到连班都没法来上了啊，要不要报警啊……”

几秒之后，隔壁卫生间传来了冲水声。

“……大中午的嚷嚷啥呢，您老现在是连我如厕的时间都要征用了？”

听到是蔡徐坤的声音，周锐才松了口气。

社畜小蔡今天起了个大早给自家影帝跑腿，半天连轴转下来，手机里攒了一堆未接来电和未读信息顾不上看。殊不知在他东奔西走的这六个多小时里，外界关于他的传言已如脱缰野马，拽都拽不回来了。

他在茶几前坐下，一边开始拆已经凉掉的外卖一边听着周锐声情并茂地跟他描述传言的内容。

听了一会儿，他连饭都吃不下了。

因为这剧情实在是……太硌牙了。

事情还得从前天他送王子异去医院说起。

当时已近凌晨，他火急火燎把人塞进急诊室的时候还特地关照医护人员，务必替他保护公众人物的隐私，不料还是被好事者拍了照传上了网。

那几张图因为拍摄距离较远，所以看不太清王子异究竟是头昏脑热还是断胳膊断腿。大家看图说话各执一词，传来传去就传出了无数个版本，最后不知是谁甩出了《云襄传》当周的通告单——好家伙，满满当当的武打戏，便一口咬定是无良剧组存在安全隐患才害演员受了伤。

蔡徐坤拍着桌子暴跳起来：“我挂的是内科急诊啊兄弟们！”

周锐一把把人摁住：“那他们也可以说王子异受的是内伤啊。”

……典型的开局一张图，剩余全靠编。

蔡徐坤颤巍巍地伸手扶住了额头：“有没有稍微好一点的舆论导向可以引导一下的？”

“哦，还有说你俩直接在剧组打起来打进医院的……”

“……”

蔡徐坤余光瞥见周锐欲言又止的表情，又颤巍巍地摆了摆手，示意他别再说了。现在的他可怜弱小又无助，匹夫结愤，六月飞霜，堪比窦娥。

显然周锐误解了他摆手的意思，以为他想换个版本听，毕竟连他老人家上网冲浪时也更喜欢点开劲爆火辣一点话题看。于是周锐清了清嗓子，一边憋笑一边说：“啊，还有人说你私生活糜烂，背地里潜规则演员无数，你俩趁着月黑风高偷偷去医院是为了那啥……”

他说到一半就说不下去了，憋笑憋得满脸通红。

“为了啥？”

“噗……打胎。”

“我他妈是男的！”蔡徐坤忍不住一拳揍扁了一个矿泉水瓶。

“也没说是你跟王子异的种啊。”周锐一边笑得直不起腰一边还得摁住蔡徐坤好生安抚，“别气啦，咱都老油条了还能被网友牵着鼻子走不成？他们不老说你是什么内娱第一男魔头，说你会给艺人下蛊，还说你没有心，能当真吗？”

“……倒也是。”

  
想当年，蔡徐坤前脚刚踏进爱豆世纪人事部，后脚就遭遇了他职业生涯中的最大难题。

HR在看到他的第一眼就抛出一个完全超纲的问题——

“你是……老姜新签的练习生吧？走错了哈，艺人经纪部在楼上呢。”

原因无他，都怪他长得太好看了，一个经纪人愣是比明星还好看，最难得的是那几分超脱年龄的人情练达，特别招人喜欢。

——只不过招来的也并不全是“人”。

小蔡深知自己这身好皮相是把双刃刀，只可惜他无意做人前最光鲜的那颗棋子，一门心思扑在如何当个翻手为云覆手为雨的棋手上。

他入行不久后便小有名气，都知道爱豆世纪旗下有个小经纪人，条件一点不输给当红爱豆。出门谈生意能给金主爸爸们落个眼缘是好事，却也少不了不怀好意者趁机揩油动手动脚。

对此蔡徐坤不胜其扰，无奈之下只能收起往日里那副人畜无害的笑容。“转型”的契机是当年给范丞丞接了个心机男绿茶的角色，他闲来无事陪着自家艺人上表演课，也对着镜子照猫画虎，练习“冷笑”、“嘲讽”、“白眼”等表情，渐渐地竟也悟出了几分精髓，甚至开始在职场上现学现卖。

实践结果不言而喻，蔡大经纪人成熟稳重的人设没立稳，心机鬼人设倒是被他揣摩得炉火纯青入木三分。

不过真要等遇上王子异，准确来说是遇到了王子异的粉丝，蔡徐坤才知道自己这一人设立得有多成功——

印象最深的是当属有一回，某旗舰店请了王子异去站台，剪彩的时候自己只是顺手递了把剪刀，下一秒就被粉丝铺天盖地地反咬说，他是想趁机捅死王子异好伺机上位。

——气得他恨不得抄起剪刀切腹自尽以证清白。

不怪网友信口雌黄，毕竟坊间一直疯传蔡徐坤是爱豆世纪的签约艺人，手握顶级资源，就等着吸够了底下这帮当红流量的血之后风光无限地出道。

直到他被前东家一脚踹到非洲，这一阴谋论都久久不曾平息。

蔡徐坤犹记得那会儿他跟王子异刚拆伙没多久，心灰意冷背井离乡流落刚果。王子异在距离他大半个地球的某个地方试镜，结果被出品方家的艺人横空截胡，粉丝难免都小小的玻璃心了一波。

此时闲云野鹤无官一身轻的蔡徐坤呢，正好跟周锐在埃及参观金字塔，顺手在微博上发了张合影。

这届粉丝可谓人才济济，舆论风向瞬间扭转为，恶毒前经纪人教唆尼罗河畔法力无边的前辈们给王子异下了恶蛊，其心可诛……

敢问非洲的神仙们还发展跨国业务？

蔡徐坤有苦说不出，毕竟据说金字塔里头的那些个法老前辈们上一次作法成功的时候，泰坦尼克号就沉了……

横竖他做什么或是不做什么都是错的呗。

许是被那些黑料洗脑得过于彻底，连他自己都差点相信，回国后他钮祜禄·徐坤就要血洗甘露寺，卷土重来大杀四方了。

——嗯，前提是他得先躲得过王子异粉丝的唾沫星子。

“坤儿，哥就不跟你绕弯子了，你跟哥交个底——你俩到底算怎么回事儿？”

蔡徐坤在周锐老父亲般认真慈祥的注视下，一头栽在沙发靠背上，目光呆滞地半张着嘴，仿佛有只白白胖胖的幽灵从他嘴里升起来。

他幽幽地回答道：“你想相信哪个版本？我吃了熊心豹子胆家暴你家摇钱树？还是你家摇钱树瞎了眼，来爬我这个小制片人的床啊？”

说实话，比起跟前任的流言本身，蔡徐坤着实更害怕前任背后的那群女人。

王子异粉丝对他那股子“恨不知所起一往而深”的怨念，时常让他怀疑，她们莫非私底下算过卦，早就得知了自家白菜曾经被自己拱过的噩耗？

总之，敌不动他不动，敌动，他也不敢动……

近来只要一拍到王子异的戏，蔡徐坤就紧张得蹲在监视器前开始啃手指，一个月下来十根手指头都快啃秃噜皮了。每逢那些高空威亚速降跟高难度武打戏，他都恨不得提前给祖师爷上三柱高香，唯恐他的小祖宗磕着碰着。

不是因为他是这部戏的制片，也不是因为他是王子异的执行经纪人。

只是因为据外界疯传的那些版本，但凡王子异出点什么事（呸呸呸），他蔡徐坤绝对是头号嫌疑人。

——要被拖出来五马分尸，头颅悬于城门之上以示众的那种。

比如说现在，蔡徐坤隐隐觉得，自己的下场已经相当接近了。怎么说王子异也是在拍他的戏的时候生的病，他只是稍稍没想到影帝粉丝的“问候”来得如此迅疾——

他跟锐姐连话匣子都没打开，场务就送进来一个包得严严实实的快递泡沫箱子——收件人：蔡徐坤。

好家伙，打开就是一股冲天的膻腥味，底下一整包血淋淋的动物内脏，粗粗一看不得了，心肝脾肺肾，一个不少。盒盖上还用鲜红的颜料写着几个大字：

——“蔡徐坤下课！”

得亏周锐躲得快，蔡徐坤一靠近就被那整盒发馊了的腌臜味儿顶到了肺管子，下一秒拔腿就冲进厕所，抱着马桶开始干呕。

周锐也顾不得收拾这片残局，揣了瓶矿泉水追出来，把隔间的门反锁上，有一下没一下地拍着背给他顺气：“哎哟我去，可别让人看到你在这儿吐啊，这刚传你打胎来着……”

蔡徐坤吐了半天愣是什么都没吐出来，踉跄着起身一屁股坐在马桶上白了周锐一眼：“不说话咱还能当兄弟。”

锐姐识趣地给嘴巴拉了拉链，乖乖把水递了上去。

蔡徐坤没接，只是缓缓把双手摁进头发间，苍白的一张小脸埋进膝盖，脑袋上十个触点冰凉。

他应该不是想哭，只是有一点点无力感。

冥冥中仿佛又陷入了当年那个死循环。他一意孤行地沉迷于这场弱肉强食的丛林游戏，才让最爱的人在毫无防备的情况下挨了自己一记淬毒的利刃。

他陪王子异走过的那几年过于坎坷，又对其一腔热忱弃如敝履，心底终是存了一份亏欠。所以他要王子异此后都有好的运气，要走得星光坦荡万里通途。

他想，王子异可以没有蔡徐坤，但必须要快乐。

毕竟这已是他能力范围内能给到王子异的诸多未来里的，最好的一个了。

周锐抱着双臂一言不发，整个空间只有绵长的呼吸声。许久，他上前一步摘下自己的鸭舌帽摁到了蔡徐坤头上，遮掩住他所有无意流露出来的表情。

“要给你配保镖吗？”他问。

蔡徐坤木木地摇摇头。

“那……给你买点防狼用具？”

蔡徐坤抬头瞪了他一眼，轻飘飘地下了逐客令：“回见吧您嘞。”

周锐这才长舒一口气，虽说走出片场后还操心操肺地想到，长此以往，他家蔡大经纪人阴险狡诈狐狸精转世的人设，指不定哪天就崩了。

因为临出门前蔡徐坤对他说的最后一句话竟然是——

“这件事你瞒一下，别让子异知道。”

——这哪是吃人不吐骨头的心机鬼啊，整个一被爱情下了降头的傻白甜。

  
蔡徐坤也没想到这糟心的一天还能碰到王子异，显然不是偶遇，这厮直接候在停车场堵他来着——

远远看到他家大明星一身休闲的私服，领口开得贼低，正好整以暇倚在他车子的引擎盖前，拿着根火腿肠喂猫。

蔡徐坤一脸视死如归地扶了扶额，勉强调整出了一个没心没肺的笑容，才敢上前从容应敌——

“怎么，救过你一次就赖上我啦。”他选择性忽视了王子异，兀自朝着引擎盖上那只灰扑扑的小猫崽走去，顺手薅了薅它脖子底下厚厚的绒毛，“咋就你一人呀，你兄弟呢？”

“人家兄弟俩都赖上你了。”

王子异插了一嘴，伸手指了指引擎盖底下，果然传来一阵忽高忽低的“咪咪”的呜咽声。

蔡徐坤对此见怪不怪，他家附近也有很多流浪猫，经常会缩到引擎盖下面取暖，一不留神就容易碾到。

王子异又指了指引擎盖上的小东西：“吃奶的劲都使上了，就捞出来这么一只——”

突然被cue的小猫崽正在舔爪子，闻言委屈巴巴地抬头瞥了两个人类一眼，弱弱地“喵呜”了一声。

猫奴小蔡瞬间就被融化了，二话不说撸起袖子，整个人趴在地上开始往引擎盖底下捞猫。指尖隐约可以感觉到热源的方向，一触到就瑟缩着往里躲。

大夏天的怎么还发抖呢。蔡徐坤心想，肯定是吓坏了。

他觉得心下不忍，于是调转了角度试图用手背去蹭它脊背上的绒毛，安抚了好一会儿，才抓住后颈把它提溜出来。

“喵呜！”

小橘猫四脚刚一离地还是习惯性地挣扎，蔡徐坤发觉它比两天前似乎沉了一些，约莫是遇上了好心人三餐按时投喂吧。

两只小幼崽蹲在蔡徐坤的引擎盖上分享完一根火腿肠，双双发出了呼噜呼噜的餮足的叫声。

蔡徐坤知道这是猫科动物放松戒心的表现，于是大着胆子狂撸了一通两小只软蓬蓬的后颈毛。

啊，好爽。

他一边撸猫一边问王子异：“你不想摸摸吗？”

王子异只好苦笑着向他展示手背上一道鲜红的挠痕：“它们好像不想让我摸。”

“哎呀你不早说——”蔡徐坤抓起他的手看了一眼，内心瞬间警铃大作，“都挠破了诶，不行这个必须得打狂犬疫苗，上车我送你去医院。”

“没事。”

嘴上这么说，手倒是完全没准备抽回来。

蔡徐坤突然就急眼了，想当然地怼回去：“流浪猫不比家养的，不打疫苗绝对不行！我跟你讲你现在在剧组就是国宝级待遇，一根头发都不能掉，否则……”

否则你粉丝会让我以身殉职啊大哥。

他硬生生把这后半句潜台词咽了下去，阴阳怪气地拐了个弯：“否则，我会很难办的。”

王子异嘴角立刻往下一瘪，眼睛一眨一眨的，略有几分失落地“哦”一声。

又来了，你不要再眨着那双人畜无害的眼睛看我了，哥哥我遭不住啊。

蔡徐坤这头正为男色所动摇，那头王子异便学着他刚才阴阳怪气的语气接了句：“……不会让你难办的，我之前就打过疫苗了。”

说着他又亮出手背给蔡徐坤看：“它俩都挠我好几回了。”

蔡徐坤凑近仔细看了看，旁边还真有两道淡下去的挠痕。

“它俩挺乖的啊，为啥挠你？”

“应该是不喜欢我吧。”

“怎么可能？”

蔡徐坤发自内心觉得这世间万物都活该喜欢王子异，至少以他的审美出发是这么个理。可这结论毕竟过于主观，尤其当他看到王子异一脸期待地望着他，似乎很希望他能接这个话茬继续往下说。

哪壶不开提哪壶啊你。  
蔡徐坤恨不得抽自己一个大嘴巴。

哪怕他猫语十级，也没法子逼问两只小猫咪，hey bro打个商量，你们说说看为什么不喜欢我家艺人啊？

于是他选择闭着眼睛盲吹彩虹屁——

“你……长得帅啊，演技又好脾气又好，又敬业又礼貌，还不勾搭女明星，这搁谁谁不喜欢你啊？”

“那你呢？”王子异突然直直地问出口。

“啊？”

得，绕了一大圈还是把自己推坑里了。

此时此刻蔡徐坤无比乞求上苍赐他一道天雷助他飞升成仙。

哦，可以的话，麻烦捎上王子异跟他同归于尽。

您真不愧是影帝，搁荧幕前真是藏拙了，藏大拙了！

蔡徐坤正啃着手指头斟酌着如何把这一茬再给他绕过去，回过神来才发现跟前多了个白白净净的小男孩，着一身月白色的长衫戏袍，正冲着他俩眨着一双王子异同款狗狗眼。

——是剧中饰演少年云襄的小演员，年纪不大戏龄不小，整个一王子异的迷你复刻版，剧组同仁们都爱逗他玩。

蔡徐坤见着救命稻草立马撒开王子异的手，蹲下身子摸了摸小演员虎头虎脑的后脑勺：“你好啊襄襄，下戏啦？”

小襄襄怯生生地点了点头，小眼神忍不住往他身后瞟：“那个，小蔡叔叔，我可以摸摸小猫吗？”

蔡徐坤委屈巴巴地把眼睛一垂，虎着个脸凶他：“叫哥哥。”

小朋友也委屈巴巴地瞅了瞅他又瞅了瞅身后，最后乖乖开口：“……小蔡叔叔，我可以摸摸小猫哥哥吗？”

身后某人噗地笑出了声。

蔡徐坤听到嗤笑声，气愤地转身抬手作势要打人。

王子异挡下了他的攻击：“你跟孩子计较啥？”

蔡徐坤忿忿地翻了个白眼：“等你到了叔叔的年纪就懂了。”

王子异又噗嗤一笑，拽了一下他的袖子，笑音轻巧：“别闹了。”

轻轻软软十足宠溺的两个字仿佛一发穿云箭，又牢牢地把蔡徐坤钉死在墙上了。

年下不愧是年下……太骚了。

小襄襄怀揣着两只小猫崽兴高采烈地跑了，边跑还边回头喊了一声：“谢谢子异哥哥！”

听得小蔡叔叔的玻璃心稀碎了一地。

他老人家操着叔叔的心却是个老妈子的命，望着孩子远去的背影还忍不住苦口婆心：“慢点跑，别摔着！”

王子异接道：“摸完小猫记得洗手！”

艳红的夕阳下，小演员顶着红扑扑一张小脸朝他们用力挥手：“我明天带小蛋糕请你们吃！”

此情此景依稀叫人觉得似曾相识。

蔡徐坤还没琢磨出个所以然，王子异就扭头冲着他笑了笑：“你说我俩像不像送孩子去上学的夫妻？”

“……”

子异哥哥，您高抬贵手放过老叔叔我吧。

  
送走了孩子的蔡徐坤一股脑钻进驾驶座准备溜之大吉，王子异就一副泼皮无赖相杵在边上，等到引擎声响起突然神乎其技地钻进了副驾驶系好了安全带：

“你……可不可以送我回酒店？”

得，强行蹭车，是个无赖没跑了。

蔡徐坤没给好眼色，右脚安安稳稳搁在油门上也不急着走，随口问道：“你司机呢？”

被问话的人支支吾吾了两声：“他……他……他正骨去了。”

“你昨天不是说你助理正骨去了吗？”

“嗯，一起去的……老毛病了，他俩是病友。”

看着王子异故作沉痛地点了点头，蔡徐坤登时也想不出个合理借口给他踹下车去，毕竟把自家艺人丢在片场不闻不问，有违经纪人的职业操守，最关键的是——

这位仁兄的某些极端粉丝没准正蹲在哪个路口等着撕碎了他，带个人质上路多个谈判筹码，狗急跳墙他就一脚油门跟王子异同归于尽。

嗯，应急预案相当完美。

蔡徐坤扭头一看，大明星已经连酒店定位的导航都给他调出来了，乖乖坐好听候发落，侧脸上被夕阳照亮轻浅的绒毛，竟显出几分当年的稚气。

这就好比先上车后补票，王子异凭着一条流氓逻辑把自己吃得死死的。在蔡徐坤还在思忖着该如何适应自己的时候，他就已然把每一寸空气都熨帖妥当，让这份适应来得既不突兀也不暧昧，叫对方挑不出一丝毛病。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，只能开始转车钥匙，结果看到仪表盘上的蓝色图标亮起，嘲讽般地告诉他后胎被扎了。

蔡徐坤认输了。

本以为敌人会躲在野区的某簇草丛里伺机而动，哪想他们另辟蹊径直捣水晶，好家伙，连双增速鞋都没给他留。

跟这些女人斗智斗勇了这么多年，他还是一败涂地。

于是一头栽在了方向盘上，力度之大差点弹出安全气囊。

有辆保姆车慢悠悠开到他面前按了按喇叭，蔡徐坤正一肚子火没处撒，摇下车窗刚一抬头就对上一双无比关切的眼睛：

“还真是小蔡总的车啊，哎呀子异也在啊，你俩这是？”

——是王子异的司机范哥。

蔡徐坤反应不及，后座又钻出来一颗花里胡哨的脏辫头，对着副驾上的某人轻快地吹了声口哨：

“Hey bro,不是打发我们先走吗？我就说了人坤哥不待见你，非死皮赖脸来蹭车，吃瘪了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

正骨？病友？

蔡徐坤半眯着眼转头望向副驾。

王子异瞪圆了一双心虚的狗狗眼，暗戳戳地朝他伸出手去，讨好般拽了拽他的外套下摆。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

一路无语，甚是诡异。

商务车的后座空间够大，这俩人前后脚上车以后活像是故意为了膈应对方似的，无比默契地选择了靠边落座，顺势把人家小助理挤在了中间。

司机老范忍不住透过后视镜偷瞄——

最左边的自家大明星低着头，跟伏法的罪人般等着审判，中间的小助理比他还安静，跟从犯似的，一动不敢动。最右边是黑着一张脸的大明星的经纪人，气场沉重压抑，一派凝滞。

老范没说话，他哪敢说话，给影帝开了这么多年车，向来是经纪人对着他点头哈腰满口甜蜜饯儿，这位新上任的小蔡总怎么一副阎王爷来索命的既视感？

“阎王爷”终于阴阳怪气地开口：“小鬼，我都不知道横店还有正骨的诊所啊，改天一起呗？”

突然被cue的小助理浑身一凛，本能地挺直了腰板：“哥您开玩笑吧，您哪儿用得着去正骨啊。瞧您这身子骨，一点不像四十几岁的……”

话没说完这厮突然开始龇牙咧嘴，蔡徐坤扭头一看，正好对上战战兢兢缩着脖子的王子异一张做贼心虚的脸……和他正拧在小鬼大腿上的手。

他叹了口气，姑且不跟两个大龄儿童计较。

毕竟纵观王子异团队的人员分布，除了他这个空降经纪人，其余基本都是跟了他三年以上的老伙伴。蔡徐坤可不敢小瞧影帝爸爸的能耐，就凭他从S&J净身出户的时候，还能不费吹灰之力地把整个工作室都薅出来打包带走——上至公关造型，下至助理司机，随手一薅就薅走了S&J的半壁江山。

蔡徐坤深谙其中尔虞我诈的宫斗法则，这位位高权重的财神爷跟财神爷背后的雄厚资本团队，他是万万开罪不起的。

于是下一秒社畜小蔡就强撑起职业假笑无比顺溜地开始破冰：“这段时间确实辛苦了，等杀青后我给大家发奖金。”

正在开车的范哥也无比顺溜地应了一嘴：“谢谢老板娘！”

“……”

小鬼小心地一瞥，见蔡大经纪人的脸色阴得快滴出水来，赶忙故作愠怒地开始打圆场：“怎么说话的呢老范！”

蔡徐坤低头扶了扶额。

冷静，冷静。

万恶的资本他得罪不起。

结果下一秒又被小鬼掷地有声一句：“谢谢嫂子！”气得两眼一黑险些跳车，王子异你拖家带口玩我呢？！

始作俑者在边上一言不发，捂着脸笑得整个人一颤一颤的。

蔡徐坤唰唰唰点开微信给周锐发了条消息——

【王子异脑子有病】

想了想又补了一句——

【全家都有病】

手机一震，锐姐秒回——

【我不准你这么说自己】

蔡徐坤刚想把他拉黑，第二条信息就接上了——是条六十秒语音。他懒得听上司掰扯些有的没的，索性一键转文字一目十行地看完了。

大概内容是针对白天的流言，他让王子异晚上开个直播，“不经意”地调侃一下那日的住院事件，然后蔡徐坤再“不经意”地入个镜，营造一下艺人与经纪人之间兄友弟恭岁月静好的“假象”。

蔡徐坤干脆利落地回了两个字：不去，尔后脸色不豫地把转文字内容怼到王子异面前：

“这事儿周锐跟你说了没？”

王子异摸了摸鼻子：“……嗯。”

蔡徐坤表情崩坏地看着他：“合着你俩当我这经纪人是个摆设？”

小鬼缩在俩人之间，弱小无助，冷汗狂飙。

王子异也被他吓得微微一僵，看蔡徐坤一脸哀莫大于心死，蓦地笑出了声：“澄清一下不好吗？”

这副不谙世事的傻白甜相真是气煞他也，蔡徐坤忿忿地一掌拍在小鬼大腿上：“本来就芝麻绿豆大点儿的事，你照常拍戏，我照常公关，谣言自然会慢慢消失。你以为咱俩往直播间里一坐就其乐融融世界和平了？大家只会觉得我在你头顶上悬了把刀！”

小鬼被他这一掌差点拍到车底下去了。

连老范都被他吼得打错了方向灯。

寂静。

寂静。

寂静。

一车四人齐心协力组成了沉默怪圈。

最后还是王子异打破了沉默：“那、那你不用出镜，就坐旁边给我提词儿行吗……”

说话声带着点撒娇意味，又一如既往的低沉似海浪，蔡徐坤被他撩得心痒，忍不住偏头瞥了他一眼。

王子异正一脸委屈地看着他，不带一丝威慑气息，反倒像小时候家里那只撒起娇来就满地打滚的大金毛。

愁，愁死人了。

蔡徐坤看着眼前这只人形金毛，快要愁白了头。

前面一直战战兢兢开着车的老范突然发起了友情助攻：“小蔡总，您住的酒店那条道好像堵了，您看这……”

中间一度被吓得瘪了气的小鬼突然也中气十足地脱口而出：“前面右转上国道，五分钟就到子异哥住的酒店了！”

手机一震，又是锐姐——

【你要是敢不去，年终奖跟年假就都不要想了哦：）】

【替我跟未来弟妹问好哦！】

【呸，未来弟夫】

蔡徐坤果断把他拉黑了。

  
同蔡徐坤想象中的出入不大，王子异所居住的酒店房间依旧是十年如一日的……无趣。

玄关一墙的鞋，进门一墙的保健品，床头柜上摞着几本翻烂了的剧本，落地窗前搁着几个哑铃跟泡沫轴。

——典型的文武双全德艺双馨的老艺术家。

“你稍等我洗个澡。”王子异没跟他客套，踢掉鞋子赤脚走进浴室，顿了顿，“无聊的话看会儿电视吧。”

蔡徐坤白了他一眼，你当打发亲戚家小孩儿呢？

听着水声响起，蔡徐坤决定先给自己点个外卖，等外卖的时候还打开微博顺手搜了下刚刚发酵的医院事件。

总体来说，没他想象中糟。

毕竟粉丝滤镜之强大与盲目，蔡徐坤已经领教了十年有余，对那些日常问候他家亲戚跟祖宗的发言早就司空见惯了。满屏都是王子异粉丝一边倒地踩他踩《云襄传》，中间夹杂着锐姐买的水军浑水摸鱼居中调和，呼吁路人不要捕风捉影静候真相。

他刷了两下嫌无聊，姑且听从了王子异的建议，打开了客厅的电视。

于是当王子异擦着头发从浴室出来后就看到这么副景象——

蔡徐坤像条陈年老咸鱼似的瘫在沙发上，两条长腿抻长了搁在茶几边缘，摸着下巴看着电视上自己当年的影视处女作咯咯咯笑得像个傻子。

进度条好死不死卡在他强吻女主那段——

拆解一下动作应该说是他先一头热地吻上去，女主把他推开又给他了一耳光，结果他又不死心地抓着女主不依不饶地亲，亲得双方都招架不住镜头才缓缓挪上去拍夜空那轮明月高高挂。

蔡徐坤很煞风景地笑喷了出来。

“这不耍流氓嘛这不是。”他对着屏幕直拍大腿，“你说当年怎么会觉得这种桥段苏呢，给你颁最佳新人奖那群老头子怎么想的啊？”

王子异穿着白T短裤从屏幕前走过，所经之处带起一阵淡淡的清冽白松香，貌似漫不经心地答了句：“当年不就好这口吗，有人还夸我演技120分呢。”

蔡徐坤抬眼瞟他一下：“你啥意思？”

“没啥，夸你眼光好。”

蔡徐坤一个鲤鱼打挺，利落地坐起来瞪回去：“过分了啊王子异。”

王子异一脸不谙世事天真懵懂地看过来：“我认真的。”

电视上正好播到了精彩处，男女主角双方正撕心裂肺地对峙着。

女主吼道：“你耍流氓！”

电视里的“王子异”邪魅一笑：“你不就好这口？”

蔡徐坤：“……”

王子异：“……”

女主又说：“……你好过分。”

“王子异”又说：“可我是认真的。”

蔡徐坤：“……”

王子异：“……”

“要不…别看了？”

蔡徐坤果断抄起遥控器摁掉屏幕，脚步虚浮地拐到餐桌前开始调试晚上直播要用的电脑。

活见鬼了。

刚刚被人拖家带口一套组合拳骗来酒店，现在连十年前的“王子异”都赶着来膈应自己，泄洪填鸭式撒了一波狗血糖，吃与不吃根本都由不得他。

  
晚上八点准时开播，粉丝们如潮水般涌入直播间。王子异直接开门见山进入了问好环节——

“Hey yoo,what's up!大家的目光像是我的兴奋剂，大家好我是BOOGIE……”

餐桌对面的蔡徐坤翻着白眼冲他比了个大大的“×”。

王子异小心地瞄了他一眼，乖乖把呼之欲出的“鸡爪”收了回去。

按照之前的说好的，他会先跟粉丝互动寒暄一会儿，等到气氛和乐融融的时候，会有锐姐亲聘的优秀水军提问关于那天深夜住院的问题，然后这边给出公关团队早就拟好的官方答案，然后卖个小惨顺便宣传一下《云襄传》，然后完美落幕。

结果这头王子异才聊了没两分钟突然翻车——蔡徐坤点的外卖来了。

王子异提着一份重庆小面一份水煮鱼一份毛血旺一脸盆麻辣香锅走回来的时候，弹幕瞬间就炸锅了。

众所周知这位劳模老干部专业养生三十年从来不点外卖，何况是在拍戏期间，何况还是一个滴辣不沾的山西人点了一桌子重辣重油的川、菜。

蔡徐坤灵魂出窍地摊在椅子上无言望天，恨不得把半小时前激情下单的自己拖出来套上麻袋暴打一顿。

等他懊恼完，屏幕上已经清一色在询问王子异房间里是不是有人，有粉丝开始帮着打圆场说可能是助理，紧接着就有今天来探班的粉丝驳回，说刚刚还在酒店楼下的烧烤摊偶遇助理跟司机大哥正在撸串。

他微微一抬眼，瞥见王子异脸上的表情更加精彩，青一阵白一阵，活像金屋藏娇被原配捉奸在床的渣男。

甚至还做贼心虚般地给自己使了个眼色：“要不，打个招呼？”

蔡徐坤一头栽在餐桌上。

得，他认了，他栽了。  
不怕目如鹰隼的粉丝，就怕傻不拉几的艺人。

  
蔡徐坤深吸一口气，两腿发软地绕过餐桌走到王子异身边微微弯下腰，僵笑着朝摄像头挥了挥手。

“哈喽。”

他没敢看底下那一溜刷得飞快的弹幕，如果吐槽攻击能够有形化，比如飞刀或是子弹之类的，那他现在身上应该比芝麻饼还精彩了吧。

王子异伸手揽过了他的肩，介绍道：“我经纪人，大家都认识的吧——坤哥，我最好的哥们，好兄弟。”

噗——

蔡徐坤憋笑憋得差点心梗。  
影帝爸爸不愧是你。

结果弹幕上倒是一派诡异的祥和：

“感谢坤哥对子异的照顾！”  
“天哪本人好帅好嫩啊！”  
“跟传闻中一点都不像呢！”

传闻？他用脚趾头想都能猜到是什么传闻，甚至能脑补出这些女人一边在屏幕前夸他帅一边暗戳戳在桌子底下扎小人的情景。

结果好端端一个澄清直播变成了蔡徐坤的个人吃播，粉丝们隔两分钟就要亲切地刷屏一波“坤哥在干嘛呀~”，应广大群众要求，他索性搬了把凳子挪到王子异那侧吃给她们看。

蔡徐坤埋头进食，把面条嗦得滋溜响却如食鸡肋，心里思量着终于明白了什么叫饭随爱豆，王子异粉丝跟王子异此人的行事作风简直一个模子刻出来的——深谙膈应一个人的最好方式，就是把他怼在自己眼皮子底下搞精神摧残。

果然整顿饭吃得蔡徐坤如芒在背，恰恰证明了这阴招之损，隔着一个屏幕效果都立竿见影。

反观王子异，活像个糖衣炮弹轰得不知人间疾苦的地主家的傻儿子，跟粉丝互动之余还不忘问他一句吃饱了没，一碗水端得够平。

蔡徐坤大马金刀地往后一倚：“饱了，那我先撤了bro。”

他俩这社会主义兄弟情卖得如火如荼忘乎所以，蔡徐坤前脚刚起身后脚突然一个激灵，人都入镜了，结果流程没cue，锐姐一定会提着刀满世界追杀他。

于是他只能耐着性子坐回去：“啊那啥，感冒好了吗？”

王子异跟他对了个眼神，心领神会：“早就好了，那天怪麻烦你的。”

蔡徐坤瞄一眼弹幕，优秀的水军果然开始带节奏了。他顺势擂了一记王子异的肩头，无比自然地接过话茬：“网上还说我把你打了呢。”

“哎，是我不好是我不好……”王子异于是双手合十朝他点了点头，天衣无缝地进了正题，“是这样，我那天发烧了状态一直不对，好在剧组的同事们都很包容我，陪着我一遍遍重来，可惜还是耽误了进度。结果坤哥也没怪我，还亲自陪我去医院了……”

蔡徐坤托着下巴默默地听着，越听越觉得王子异不去当经纪人真是可惜，开口先是揽下全责还卖了波惨，又强调了剧组有爱，最后还顺势帮他立了个护犊子的人设？

最重要的是，他说的确实是真相，没有胡编乱造，也没有添油加醋。

这小孩还真他娘的是个说话的鬼才啊。

解释完这些王子异微微垂下眼，表情似是有些纠结，睫毛一颤一颤的，好像他接下来要说的话下了天大的决心似的，甚至还下意识给了蔡徐坤一个眼神征求同意。

蔡徐坤一阵后背发凉，可他的意见压根不重要，因为王子异已经自顾自地开始说了：

“想必大家也知道，从17岁出道起坤哥带了我六年，对我来说他不仅是工作伙伴，更像是家人。”

嚯，家人，骗财骗色的那种家人吗？

“所以我很高兴能参演《云襄传》，能借着一部剧来回馈他这么多年的照顾，我也想趁这个机会跟坤哥说句话——”

操，不会是要当众踹柜门吧。  
蔡徐坤一颗心提到嗓子眼。

别添乱了大哥，咱家的公关团队这两天已经超负荷运转了，你信不信锐姐现在就找根绳子吊死在你房间门口啊？

“——没有蔡徐坤，就没有今天的王子异。”

“……”

……就这？  
蔡徐坤懵逼地眨了眨眼。

上一秒王子异还深情款款地望着他，一副已经把民政局搬到家门口的架势，下一秒关二爷就往他俩手里塞了两炷香，择日不如撞日二位不妨就当场结拜为异姓兄弟吧？

在一片其乐融融的“友谊长存，未来可期”的巨幅弹幕中，王子异终于按掉了直播界面，结束了这惊魂动魄的一个小时零五分钟。

蔡徐坤一步一踉跄地把自己扔回沙发上，双目无神地盯着对面黑屏的电视，宛如一尊石雕。

王子异简单收拾了下桌上的外卖，回头见他还瘫着呢，走过来拽了拽他的袖子，活像个等着领罚的捣蛋学生。

他面色铁青的“班主任”没理会他，依旧面无表情地盯着电视。

小朋友也依旧不死心地拽他：“是嫌我话多，觉得我越界了吗？”

说实在的，王子异说这些话，的确是某种程度的越界。

但蔡徐坤生闷气的原因并不在此。

“你不必做这些。”他自顾自地给自己点了根烟，隔着朦胧的烟圈回望过来，显得眼神有些恍惚，“之前说好的，你只管好好拍戏，剩下的那些有的没的我都会替你摆平。”

听到这话王子异心里莫名有些酸胀。

他不知道这种感觉从何而来因何而起，但这并不影响他自由发挥。

“跟你说了多少年了少抽几支。”王子异径自把他嘴里的烟抢过来用力吸了一口，吐出一个不成形的烟圈。

万宝路，还是老样子。

他扯了扯嘴角才发现方才直播时笑僵了，这会儿根本笑不动，于是只能语焉不详地开口：“每次听你训话都觉得你像我高中班主任，说什么好好学习就好，剩下那些有的没的都别管……”

蔡徐坤蓦地一点头，无可否认。

在他眼里王子异一直是个“好学生”，三好学生奖状贴满墙，根正苗红，温良恭俭让，偶尔乍现的孩子气也无非是在拿了满分后冲他挑眉一笑。

放在应试教育面前，年段多少名高考多少分就是“好学生”。放在娱乐圈，几线几番超话几名以内就是“好学生”。诚然从出道至今，王子异十年如一日地在努力完成蔡徐坤给的一切硬性指标，也正是因为如此蔡徐坤才会任他予取予求。

王子异知道他的经纪人所做的一切都是“为了他好”，但自从好学生开始寻求一些指标以外的叛逆与刺激感，他就知道自己注定是这场游戏中的loser。

他颓然地夹着烟，低下头不去看蔡徐坤，声音闷闷地从底下传来：“你总拿我当小孩……” 

蔡徐坤突然笑弯了眼：“小孩才会不按常理出牌，还装大人样子。”

王子异猛的抬头正色道：“哥我今年28岁了。”

蔡徐坤一挑眉：“所以呢？”

今年28岁的大小孩隐隐咬着牙，沉吟良久后深吸一口气，像是准备把这些年挣到的所有底牌都一股脑亮给蔡徐坤看：

“我28岁了，手头有资源有片约，我没那么容易糊掉了。我有自己的工作室，有最理解我的团队伙伴。我现在对自己的事业有绝对的话语权，我很清楚自己想要什么，没有人能左右我的一切选择。我28岁了坤，五年前你所后怕的一切都没有发生，所以你现在究竟还在怕什么？”

蔡徐坤像是根本没在听他说话，两眼放空地盯着玄关的某个角落，眼神像把钝钝的刀。

王子异心里却好像在荡秋千，飞得太高总是叫他心底发慌。于是他忍不住去抓蔡徐坤的手，像是寻求一些底气，用足了力气牢牢握住，仿佛从掌心里喷薄出一腔热血的铮铮宣誓：

“换我保护你……不行吗？”

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

蔡徐坤不要任何人的保护。

刚认识王子异那会儿他不过也才二十五六，初出社会的毛头小子，就已经逼着自己学做一个铜墙铁壁的大人了。

原因无他，成为大人，他才能保护自己想保护的人。

大人要会做很多事情，因此眼睛里常带着一种疲惫，是早熟的少年人的疲惫。百分之七十的时间里他能把这种疲惫掩饰得干干净净，哪怕玩火烧到了自己的手指头，他也得告诉他的小朋友，这个世界其实没那么糟。

大人已经奔三了，比他的小朋友大了快一轮，会比小朋友先长出鱼尾纹法令纹，也会把碳酸饮料换成保温杯里的枸杞，他其实比小朋友想象中更懂得怎么照顾自己。

大人也会继续成长为更加滴水不漏的大人，他不会再不知天高地厚地给小朋友画饼，深知自己的本事并不能超然物外，视线也不再那么好高骛远。小朋友并不喜欢他时刻给人一种“非池中之物”的错觉，却又不得不承认——

他确实一点都不够了解自己喜欢的那个小大人。  
——得不到，读不懂，却又放不下。

  
当年王子异凭着最佳新人奖积累起来的热度，一举拿下了央视春晚的一个歌舞类节目。搭档还有另外几位青年演员，分到的part不多，但怎么说也算是在一个阖家团圆的日子里逮着个绝佳的露脸机会。

豆总愣是没想到自家小破公司还能孵出一颗国民爱豆的金鸡蛋，得意程度不亚于范进中举，恨不得直接给蔡徐坤打钱过去。正巧公司的艺人总监出国进修去了，小透明就这么顺势又茫然地被推上了首席的位置，算是赶在年末升了个小官发了笔小财。

小蔡总手底下终于有了富余的劳动力，自然也就不需要纡尊降贵亲自带艺人了。王子异在春晚的一切事宜他都放权给了新入职的执行经纪人，一个挺帅的台湾男孩子，勤奋上进又好学，国家栋梁之典范，拿来教化一下公司新签的几只小皮猴正好。

父母趁着假期跑国外旅游了，蔡徐坤思量着一个人回湖南老家也是冷清，除夕夜索性窝在北京看看春晚打发过去得了。

王子异的节目临近零点，正是黄金时段，可惜虽说这小孩卖力地学了舞练了歌，但身为新人的咖位摆在那儿，表演时的站位算不上好，镜头给的也不多，并没有如蔡徐坤所愿“逮住这个绝佳的露脸机会”。

赶巧了那天父母给他寄了盅日本清酒，蔡徐坤一个人就着自热火锅喝了个七七八八，最后酡着脸强撑着眼皮看完了王子异的节目。

舞台绝对算得上是精彩，哪怕这两年王子异的精力几乎都投注在拍戏上，舞蹈动作也没有打半点折扣，不难想他私底下花了多少苦功才把失去的肌肉记忆捡回来。

主持人终于开始倒计时，蔡徐坤怼着屏幕掏出手机，在主持人喊出“零”的瞬间给王子异发了条新年祝福，然后就醉倒在沙发上不省人事了。

他在新年第一天的凌晨三点被手机铃声吵醒。

说真的，要不是王子异孜孜不倦地给他打了一宿的电话，蔡徐坤绝对会一觉睡到大天亮。

“喂？”

他拎起没喝完的酒走上阳台透气，猛地一下被夜风吹得清醒了几分。

王子异在电话那头喋喋不休地追问：“你怎么了？那条微信什么意思？是出什么事了吗？”

什么怎么了？什么微信？

蔡徐坤一头雾水，下一秒把手机从耳旁移到眼前，戳开微信聊天界面，看到了他零点准时发出去的讯息：

【新婚快乐】

……真他妈尴了个大尬了。

“我那啥——”

“新年快乐。”王子异突然打断他，电话那端传来的声音温柔，好似提着满满一篮子鸡蛋走在钢索上，举止谨慎，轻拿轻放。

“我猜你是想跟我说这个吧，我收到了，也祝你新年快乐。至于这个新婚快乐我就当提前收下了，承坤哥吉言哈哈。”

听完王子异一席话蔡徐坤尴尬得都快灵魂出窍了。

“抱歉啊我喝多了手滑。”他提起酒瓶子又咽了口酒，迷迷糊糊间斟酌着开口，“今年不知怎的，父母朋友都不在身边……才发现自己年纪越大越没用了，竟然开始害怕一个人过年，索性就提前把自己灌醉了哈哈。但不管怎么样，谢谢你打给我。”

“我很开心，真的。谢谢你，子异。”蔡徐坤由衷道。

电话那头陡然安静了下来，蔡徐坤被高处的寒气催得快清醒透了，朦胧间意识到自己方才借着酒劲把内心剖白给了一个最不该的人看。

但他就是不管不顾了。人这一辈子总要有个放纵的时刻来听听心跳的声音，否则岂不是会窒息而死？

电话那头的王子异只“嗯”了一声，显然是被他说懵了，不知该如何作答。好端端的气氛被他搅黄了，蔡徐坤想打哈哈把话题引向别的什么，还没等他开口，王子异却抢先道：

“你过来开下门。”

这下换蔡徐坤安静了。

人喝多了就会出现幻觉吧，是幻觉吧，他心想。但饶是他酒量再浅，也该分辨出手机里这三十几通未接来电，是真实的；电话那头传来的声声字字，是真实的；包括他火急火燎撞开大门后看到墙角蹲着的那团黑乎乎的东西，是真实存在的。

蔡徐坤半晌无语，头昏脑涨地都提不起力气骂他，走近一看，王子异放下手机，眨着那双亮晶晶的眼睛直视过来，乌黑眼珠像是被主人抛弃后又屁颠屁颠跑回来的小狗。

“我去，你来干嘛？”“主人”插着腰倚着门，没好气地兴师问罪。

“有话跟你说。”

于是前一秒还凶巴巴黑着张脸的蔡徐坤，在看到王子异讨巧卖乖的笑容时，一脸的严肃又撑不住，紧绷的嘴角不顾他的意愿翘起来：“……闭嘴，进来。”

见他面色缓和，王子异才放松下来，脸上的笑容涟漪一样放大，乖乖跟着进门了。

蔡徐坤回头打量了他两秒，傻小子一个，妆也没卸，发胶也没洗，八成是下了台就直奔他家来的。

抬手不打笑脸人，偏偏他还是个好护犊子的爹粉，豺狼当道虎豹横行他都不放在眼里，唯独见不得有个傻子对着自己掏心掏肺。

没等王子异开口呢，他就二话不说冲进厨房给人下了锅速冻饺子，心想着大过年的再怎么也不该让孩子空着肚子回去。

至于为什么是速冻饺子？他一个以外卖为生的独居单身汉，能从冰箱里找出这么有春节气氛的东西已经实属不易。其实还有两包速冻汤圆的，但他想到王子异是北方人，过年应该比较兴吃饺子。

蔡徐坤盯着锅沿咕嘟咕嘟地溢出来，后知后觉地开始猜王子异来是想跟他说什么。

他不是猜不到，或者说，就是因为实在是太好猜了，他才不想听。

不，是害怕听。

他家艺人看着比同龄人成熟稳重，实则也就是个半大孩子。小孩儿头一回动了心就跟头一回吃饺子似的，筷子夹了几个就忍不住要上手抓。你问他为什么上手？因为拿筷子不过瘾啊。

王子异一个刚成年的小孩，饺子能吃一大盘的胃口，现在老不给吃，只能眼睁睁地瞅着，闻着；隔着台上台下的距离揪着，拧着，抻着，的确是难为他了。

蔡徐坤想，他说的可不是自己啊，是饺子，嗯。

王子异抱着碗窝在皮沙发里默默吃着，家教好的小孩就是不一样，吃饭都没声儿，空气中唯有尴尬胜过万语千言。

蔡徐坤只能摁开电视有一下没一下地换台，结果好死不死每个台都是如出一辙的大红画面。

王子异放下筷子：“就看这个吧，我今晚一直在后台忙活，一个节目都没看着。”

蔡徐坤只好放下遥控器，和他并排端坐着看春晚重播，心想春晚就春晚吧，至少这个氛围够喜庆够吉利，不管王子异接下来说什么他大概都不至于失态吧，毕竟有这么欢快的bgm加成。

他心有戚戚，王子异倒是看得专注，过时的段子都能笑得前仰后合。

蔡徐坤突然也没耐心跟他绕弯子了，索性插科打诨道：“我以为你这大孝子一定会连夜飞回家的。”

“本来是买好了机票，后来——”王子异顿了两秒，喝完最后一口面汤后把碗端端正正地搁在茶几上，整张侧脸被灯光照成铂金色的轮廓，看起来毛茸茸的，“小叶说你一个人留在北京，我就把票退了。”

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴不说话，面目埋在流光溢彩之下看不真切。

许是怕他介怀，王子异又补了句：“再说这个时候回家太闹腾了，天天被亲戚喊出来表演节目，跟个吉祥物似的。”

听到“吉祥物”三个字，蔡徐坤才终于忍俊不禁。

“你就没想过，我可能不是一个人过年呢？”他斜着眼瞥过去，不动声色地继续加码，“万一、我有人陪了呢？”

“想过啊，”王子异埋下头，指尖抵着茶几边缘画圈圈，如实交代道，“所以来的路上我对自己说，只给你打50个电话，如果你一直不接，我就走了。”

“可是你接了啊，我打到第37个的时候你就来给我开门了。”惊喜的波光在王子异黑漆漆的眼睛里流淌，他深吸一口气，像是下了天大的决心般开口，“所以我想——”

“我知道你想说什么，不用一遍遍地跟我强调。”蔡徐坤打断他，抱着手臂仰头看向天花板，暖色的灯光映在他霓虹的眼睛里，叹了口气道，“你想清楚子异，我比你大了八岁。”

王子异睁大眼睛：“可你看着就像十七八岁啊。”

“闭嘴，听我说完。”蔡徐坤揉着酸胀的眼角感觉头痛欲裂。

王子异就乖乖不说话了，表情有点无辜地朝蔡徐坤望过来，又像一只不知道自己做错什么就被主人劈头盖脸训斥的大狗狗。

就是个小孩子，小孩子懂个屁，蔡徐坤忿忿地开始思考，究竟是这小孩头太铁，还是自己这堵南墙砌得还不够高？

他于是握紧拳头用指甲去掐手掌心，手掌心掐红了，指甲却挣得雪白。

“我是你经纪人，我得对你的前途负责。你要什么我都可以替你去争，除了感情，碰一下，咱俩都是死路一条。”

“我早晚是会谈恋爱的，哥。”王子异盯着他，思量的眼光闪烁着正色道，“你说过，艺人的恋情就是颗不定时炸弹，我现在把开关跟引线都交到你手里，你会不会觉得安心一点？”

蔡徐坤怔住了，语言系统在宕机了好一会儿后才重启完毕：

“……所以这套歪理就是你想跟我谈恋爱的全部原因？”

只见他修长的双眉一皱，不悦地一瞥，王子异隐隐觉得他的经纪人好像是生气了，却又不知道他在气什么。

面对着一层将破未破的窗户纸，他瞬间紧张到口干舌燥，仿佛全身血液都要被这层情绪蒸发干净了，但他还是趁自己头脑清醒的当下如实回答道：“不是，我只想试试这套歪理能不能说服你。”

这一次蔡徐坤捋逻辑捋得稍稍久了些，反应过来时王子异已经倾身把他抵在沙发背上，抓着他的右手按在自己左胸膛上。

“——这才是全部原因。”他说。

噗通——噗通——  
跳得好快。

蔡徐坤仔细打量着咫尺之内的这张脸，王子异的眼型不怎么凌厉，双眼皮很深，一用力瞪圆就显得无辜，好像自己如果再因为那些无关痛痒的理由拒绝他，那就是大大的坏人。

诚然蔡徐坤不想做这个坏人，因为下一秒王子异侧头飞快地啄在他嘴角上的时候，他压根躲都没躲。

不过他好歹也察觉到事态这样发展下去势必会超脱他可控的范围，于是顿了一下，有点尴尬地垂下眼睫，哑着嗓子嗔怪道：“你这……动不动就亲人的毛病谁给你惯出来的？”

但他似乎没意识到自己是在明知故问，直到王子异言简意赅地答了一个字：“你。”

于是蔡徐坤更懵了，一双烟波潋滟的眼睛四下乱瞟，最后还是幽幽地定在了面前这张脸上——干净、无畏、真诚，都是他喜欢的模样。

话都说到这个份上了，王子异总算是有些长进，咽了咽口水继续试探：“那……我现在能亲你了吗？”

噗通——噗通——噗通——

蔡徐坤已经分不清是谁的小心脏快要跳出嗓子眼了。

他想那些拒绝的话一定是被心跳声给撞碎了，以至于那些字眼滑过喉咙后就完全变了样，鬼使神差化作一句：

“你关个灯。”


	10. Chapter 10

蔡徐坤这话答得四两拨千斤，模棱两可抛出暧昧。抛了便是抛了，他心下拿不定主意，于是将主动权交还给王子异，这绣球对方接不接可就不关他的事了。

王子异先是关了电视，又起身去关顶灯，偌大的客厅托着一团昏黄的亮光，“啪嗒”一声，如同暗涌深处最后一座灯塔，熄了。

他来不及适应黑暗，方一转身就被人一手揪着衣领，一手按在他后脑勺上亲吻了上来。

这是蔡徐坤第一次认认真真地吻他——在一个全然清醒的状态下，也没打着“教学”的幌子。

小朋友被摁在墙上的时候整个人直发愣，那两页魂牵梦萦的柔唇撞了上来，几乎令他五感尽失，只记得对方伸出舌尖舔了一下，又缩了回去，只记得那人的声音都是湿漉漉的，同自己说道：“去洗个澡，发胶太扎手了。”

王子异兀自咽了咽口水。  
傻子都知道，这何止是洗个澡的事。

俩人纠缠着吻得难舍难分，磕磕绊绊撞开了浴室的门，一路吻到莲蓬头底下，热水兜头浇下来的时候连衣服都来不及脱完。

王子异那沟壑分明的八块腹肌在湿透了的衣料下若隐若现，摸上去还透着柔韧的力道，手感好到不行。蔡徐坤终于如愿逡巡了几个来回后才隐隐意识到，自己的理智正在全线崩溃，只剩下内心深处对他无止境的渴求如火山般大鸣大放，比喷薄的岩浆还直白。

他从未想象过跟王子异做爱会是怎样的情景。之前看过他不少荷尔蒙爆棚的健身照，起初还担心自己这颜狗体质会不会因为过于馋他这具身子而分心，现在想来全是多余。

王子异不得章法地回应着他逐渐蛮横起来的亲吻，显得有些惶然和猝不及防，哑着嗓子一遍遍在他耳边追问：“可以吗哥，真的可以吗？”

……那眼神却分明是要把蔡徐坤扒光了似的。

“闭嘴，”蔡徐坤不耐烦地一口咬在他锁骨上，尖牙叼着那块皮肉恶狠狠地磨，“要做做，不做滚！”

王子异盯着他，那是初生的狼崽子盯着猎物的荧荧目光，占有欲爆表。

他握住蔡徐坤的手按在自己蓬勃的下身上。

蔡徐坤被动地被带着伸手去摸，掌心方一触碰到那个堪称可怕的轮廓，吓得他一个哆嗦想缩回，可对方的力道比他加得更早，紧紧地把他的手按在那根高高翘起的性器上。

太大了，蔡徐坤艰难地咽了口唾沫，不知道今晚以后会不会菊花残满地伤。

“坤坤。”这是王子异第一次这么叫他。

滚烫的硬物抵着他汗涔涔的掌心，他紧张地往后缩了缩，王子异便得寸进尺，右腿前跨一步，挤进他酥软的双腿间，双眼牢牢锁住他：“看着我，记住我。”

在紧接着的几十分钟里，蔡徐坤充分体验到自己带的艺人不愧为爱豆榜样业内劳模，做爱的时候都勤勤恳恳恪守本分。

实心眼的小处男不懂什么九浅一深，每一下都跟打桩似的狠狠凿到底，直到那根发烫的烙铁完全没入到蔡徐坤身体里。

爽是爽了，爽得蔡徐坤整个人趴在洗手台上腿根直打颤，呻吟声随着他每一下顶撞从鼻息间溢出来一点，后穴的硬挺一寸寸锲入，仿佛要给他钉晕过去。

一见他气喘吁吁叫苦不迭，王子异就停下来问他累不累渴不渴要不要喝口水回床上做，气得蔡徐坤恨不得把莲蓬头拽下来堵住他的嘴：

“……废话这么多，你到底行不行啊！”

如果蔡徐坤提前知道自己这句话对一个初尝禁果的年下来说意味着什么，他绝对会换个委婉的说法，可惜来不及了。

就从这一刻开始一发不可收拾，老实孩子之前所有压抑着的欲望和情绪在一瞬间释放，掐着他的腰开始狂风骤雨般埋头猛干。其实他早就快受不了了，从浴室到卧室短短一段距离怕是就会把蔡徐坤掀倒在地上做。

果不其然几下就把蔡徐坤肏得像只小奶猫似的叫唤个不停，一边哭喊着不要了一边又把人夹得死紧。

“对不起，哥……”王子异喘得比他还重，一边失控地横冲直撞一边给自己洗白，“你一叫……我就停不下来。”

蔡徐坤两眼失神地盯着起雾的镜子，盯着那个在他身体里进进出出的模糊人影，眼角一片湿漉漉的绯红：“……你是狗吗王子异？”

“…是吧。”正做得兴起的小孩探过头去舔了下他脖颈上的汗珠，下身仍肏得凶狠，快感如交替的潮汐般汹涌，话语都被颠鸾倒凤，“你里面…好烫……咬得我好紧啊哥。”

蔡徐坤觉得浑身上下的血液都朝着那个地方奔涌着去了。

“哥什么哥，谁是你哥啊死变态……”

“不叫哥叫你什么啊？”王子异凑上来贴着他的耳鬓厮磨，含着气声唤他，“……姐姐？”

“姐你大爷——啊——”

王子异猛地从他身体里抽出来把人翻了个面儿，捞起蔡徐坤一条腿搭在自己臂弯里重新插了进去，这个体位他能看清楚对方因这一晌贪欢而愈发妖冶的脸——

蔡徐坤方才被撞得面红耳赤，眼角噙着泪，眼尾像是落了一场桃花雨，蔓延到脖颈胸口都是一片粉嫩的绯色，张着湿红的小口娇喘连连的样子像极了旧港片里的绝色艳星。

天知道他对这样的蔡徐坤多没抵抗力。

“姐姐好漂亮……”

王子异用唇舌包裹住他耳侧的软骨，蔡徐坤被他舔得浑身燥热，出了一身汗，又被王子异拉回莲蓬头底下追着亲吻。

蔡徐坤被水汽跟热气熏得晕乎乎飘飘然，又被顶得水声阵阵，隐隐记得王子异在他耳边说浑话，什么好听说什么，说他不穿衣服裸着最好看，被他肏的样子最好看，还问他哪个姿势更舒服。

“唔、都…都舒服……”蔡徐坤被颠得说不出句整话，每个字都被撞碎成了支离的音节，“你快点…我想射了……”

上挑的尾音堪堪勾住了王子异的心尖尖，他觉得自己快要遭不住了，只能朝着最让他销魂的那个穴眼里卖命掼弄，擦着蔡徐坤的敏感点一次次碾过去，把怀里的人折磨得欲仙欲死还不停追问：

“姐…姐姐，我可不可以射在里面……”

蔡徐坤的眼神都涣散了，脑子里嗡嗡作响一个字都听不清，两条孱弱无力的小臂死死扒着王子异的肩，最后一刻来临时他终于仰着脖颈哭出声来，噙不住的眼泪簌簌滚落。王子异几乎与他同时攀顶，既然蔡徐坤没说不行，也便痛痛快快地灌满了他。

蔡徐坤整个人瘫在王子异身上喘着粗气，他的小朋友正把脸埋在他颈窝里，眼睛红红的，一言不发。

湿漉漉的小模样看起来怪可怜的，活像个被登徒子糟蹋了的黄花大姑娘。

Hello?到底谁糟蹋谁了啊？

稍稍回了回神，蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，哑着嗓子问他：“怎么？做完以后失望了？”

王子异仍埋首在他怀里摇了摇头，闷声闷气道：“不是……就是觉得太感动了。”

做完以后把自己感动哭了？  
难不成这小孩做之前以为自己会不行？

王子异再开口，声音仍有些抽噎：“本来想…以后就这么远远看着你也好，没想过你会答应，也没想到能……嗯，这么爽。”

蔡徐坤翻着白眼推了下他的肩膀：“出去。”

“去哪？”

“我让你拔出去！”

“不能再来一次吗？”

“……”

于是就再来了。

做到第三次的时候蔡徐坤终于后知后觉明白自己放出来一头发情期的小狼崽。

王子异跟传统意义上的大猪蹄子没什么区别，嘴上哄着“姐姐，最后一次”，然后完全不停歇，捅得蔡徐坤险些晕在浴缸里。之后王子异怎么清理残局怎么抱他回卧室的，蔡徐坤一概不知。

迷瞪之间只记得王子异把他搂在臂弯里，哑着嗓子问他为什么改变主意。蔡徐坤那会儿已经卷着被子昏昏欲睡，便随口答道：“贪图美色。”

王子异噗嗤一下笑出声来：“……除了美色呢，哥还喜欢我什么？”

蔡徐坤眯着眼假意思索，实则又是信口胡诌白日宣淫：“喜欢……喜欢跟你做爱啊……”

王子异饶有兴味地盯着他：“那你知道我喜欢你什么吗？”

“喜欢我好看。”他想当然答道。

王子异又笑，凑上前一下一下碾着他柔润的唇瓣：“对，坤坤是我见过最好看的人。”

蔡徐坤真的是困了，任由他亲着亲着就兀自打起了小呼噜，咂了咂嘴又往身前的怀里蹭了蹭。

王子异像抱大型公仔似的抱着他躺了一会儿，天色乍亮的时候蹑手蹑脚下床接了个电话，回来以后蹲在床边又看了他一会儿，伸手摸了摸他额前松软的刘海。

蔡徐坤眯了眯眼缝，嘟囔着问他干嘛。

“我要走了，家里的习俗，大年初一得赶回去吃个饭。”

“…哦……那……还回来吗？”

“你想我回来吗？”

蔡徐坤没睁眼，皱着眉重重点了点头。

王子异笑道：“好，两天我就回来了。”

他拿上外套刚走到玄关，手都握上门把了又折回卧室，看不够似的又盯着蔡徐坤的睡颜沉默了几秒，最后斟酌着开口：“哥，走之前能亲一下吗？”

蔡徐坤把被子往头上一蒙，没搭理他。

王子异不依不饶地把被子拽下来，雷打不动地蹲在地上，可怜巴巴地盯着他瞧。

蔡徐坤被他闹得没辙，慢腾腾地用胳膊肘支起上半身，半阖了眼帘看向王子异，随后指了指自己的左脸颊：“亲完快走。”

“咔哒”一声，蔡徐坤方才还满脑子睡意，突然在王子异关门的瞬间消弭殆尽。他缓缓睁开眼，有些呆愣地看了会儿空了一侧的床沿，紧接着突然跳下床，赤着脚跑上阳台。

阴沉天气下攒了许久的寒意呼啦一下子涌了上来。

蔡徐坤搓着手臂，隔着树枝缝隙偷看他家全副武装的小明星，顶着半亮的天色乖乖蹲在路边等着司机来接。

他便径自点了根烟，饶有兴味地盯着人看，没一小会儿就听到手机响了，接起又是那个熟悉的声音——

“阳台上冷，回房间待着吧。”

蔡徐坤吐了一口烟圈，应他：“我看着你上车，大清早的可别让人给拍了。”

“好吧。”王子异习惯了凡事都听他的，隔空冲他点了点头，紧接着又认认真真叫了一声，“蔡徐坤——”

对方明显被他这一声全名叫懵了，隔着烟雾瑟瑟不安地看向楼底下那人，问道：“怎么了？”

王子异长了双格外温驯的眼，仰头看人的时候显得格外真诚，瞳仁黑亮像是淬了清晨的甘露，此刻宛若下定了决心般，一字一顿地对蔡徐坤说：“你等着，我会对你负责的！”

“噗——咳咳咳——”蔡徐坤一口气没接上来，被自己的香烟呛了个半死，眼泪都咳出来了，莫可奈何地回望王子异那双眼，忍不住笑道，“哦…怎么负责啊？”

王子异其实也没想好，说真的他不觉得蔡徐坤一个前途大好的青年才俊图他什么。钱他不缺，权他不稀罕，唯一的可能性也许正如他所说——贪他这点美色？

……可能还有和他做爱时的那么点合拍劲儿？

嗯，兴许就是这么个理儿吧。

“我、我只是告诉你……做都做了，下次见面的时候，你就不能只拿我当一个工作伙伴看了。”

“那拿你当什么？”楼上的人夹着烟笑得高深莫测。

楼下的人深深吸了口气，再次抬头时像是突然要二次告白，相当勇敢：

“男朋友……”

蔡徐坤安静地听着听筒那端传来的字字句句——

“不是小朋友，不是弟弟……就拿我当男朋友，行吗？”

他终于没忍住笑喷了出来，笑够了才抬起眼皮看向楼下，眼底沁出一丝丝甜蜜，也认真点了点头应他一句：

“哦…小男朋友。”

他觉得自己大概率是完了。

蔡徐坤曾有过这种感觉，在他第一次吻住王子异的时候，在他昨夜自愿和自己的艺人做爱的时候，他就该有这种觉悟了。奇怪的是直到这一秒，蔡徐坤才终于完完全全意识到，他完了。

溃堤的激情覆水难收，他再没有回头路了。

如果这个行业里当真存在为了爱情不顾一切向死而生的傻瓜，既然王子异愿意做这个疯子，那么他也愿意奉陪。

——至少当年的蔡徐坤真真切切是这么想的。

只是，如果时光可以倒流，他笃定自己绝不再做那个妄图只手摘月的傻瓜。

月亮活该是月亮，活该永远高悬于空皎洁流芳。

而那轮明月背后的一切是是非非就活该永远缄默，能够耗尽所有辗转苟活的岁月来遇见一束月光，就已是弥足珍贵了。

如果时光可以倒流，蔡徐坤笃定，他绝不再碰王子异。

粉丝直播结束后的这一夜蔡徐坤睡不踏实。

一阖上眼满脑子全是自己跟王子异那段陈芝麻烂谷子的破事，睡不着就数羊呗，结果数了不到两分钟，那些白花花的小绵羊全变成了五颜六色的王姓小人儿，争先恐后地追着说要保护他要对他负责。

他被百八十个“王子异”整得苦不堪言，于是打开电视调到电影频道打发时间——好死不死，还是王子异。

白天看的那部他还是只是个单元剧里的小配角，隔着十年在这一部里就当上了男主角。

说来那十年光阴在王子异脸上几乎没留下任何痕迹。

真好，无知无觉的。  
就如同他们纠缠不清的那十年没存在过一般。

明明是部卖座的谍战片蔡徐坤却从头哭到尾，“王子异”杀了人他哭，“王子异”最后被人杀了他也哭，哭累也就倚着床头睡了过去。

这一夜最后压垮蔡徐坤的稻草是来自周锐的一通电话。

第二片场今天拍大夜，饰演男三的演员拍打戏时撞歪了刚做好的鼻子，连夜飞韩国回炉重造去了，现在面临全组停工的问题。

“还能咋办，走合同换人呗。”蔡徐坤难得被搅了清梦却没发脾气，夹着手机打了个呵欠，对着锐姐大吐苦水，“那个男三本来就是资方硬塞进来的，咖位不大架子不小，拖了一个多月才进组。这才拍了几天戏啊就给我整这么一出，怪谁啊？”

《云襄传》的男三号是个名副其实的香饽饽，戏份不多但胜在人设出彩，还跟男主有一小段讳莫如深的“兄弟情”。放眼业内所有的半糊不糊的男艺人，哪个不想削尖了脑袋来蹭一把当红影帝荧幕CP的热度？

蔡徐坤的奸商老板周锐自然秉持着肥水不流外人田的原则，立马把公司最近有档期的男艺人资料一股脑全给蔡徐坤发过去了。上至二三线下至一百八十线，身高体重代表作超话排名信手拈来，仿佛特意背过似的。

——他现在严重怀疑，原男三那个假鼻子就是被锐姐揍歪的。

蔡徐坤一手划拉着pad上那一页页花里胡哨的简历资料，一手握着手机听锐姐碎碎念叨：“你放心，都是些好孩子，炒个CP而已不会破坏你们感情的。”

“……”

蔡徐坤一个白眼翻到西伯利亚。

他老人家到底是哪个朝代穿越来的古董？  
这是让他给王子异选妃吗？

他“啪”的一下合上pad，直截了当给了准信：“这些都不行。”

蔡徐坤自诩还算就事论事铁面无私，这年头叫得上名字的青年演员里，能够驾驭男三这种亦正亦邪的角色的并不多，稍有不慎就会用力过猛，此外还得有武打戏的基础。选角条件摆在这，人海战术压根不顶用，打着灯笼都未必找得到合适的。

抽完两支烟的工夫蔡徐坤心底才总算有了点谱。

他掐灭了已经燃到尽头的烟蒂，摇摇晃晃走到窗边。天色初初乍破开一线生机，像极了他记忆里的某个清晨。

蔡徐坤盯着通讯录里的某个名字沉吟良久，终于决定赌一把，按下了通话键——

电话响了不到两声便被接起，对方语气温煦地同他问好，大清早的被叫醒也不恼。

蔡徐坤终于露出了这一夜以来的第一个笑容，温声寒暄道：“早啊仔仔，拍戏辛苦吗……”


	11. Chapter 11

《云襄传》的换角风波由来已久，最后敲定将男三号换成了出品方自家公司的当红流量小生。

众所周知在一个手持大IP的剧组里，出品方家艺人的待遇基本等同于皇太子级别的。好在新来的男三是个出道没几年的青瓜蛋子，为人也温和好说话，就是不怎么爱跟人聊天，一股子生人勿近的气场，下戏以后就马不停蹄地往另一个剧组奔，忙得活像家里真有皇位要继承似的。

“轧戏”这种事在剧组并不少见，可一个当红流量千里迢迢来回奔波只为轧一个台词不过三句半的男三号，这背后的隐情怎么都叫人浮想联翩。

再者，为了配合“皇太子”这边紧巴巴的档期，B组的全体工种起早贪黑地加班加点赶进度，凌晨四点半爬起来往郊区赶，举目望去清一色睡眠不足的疲惫社畜脸，不知道的还以为这是哪部丧尸片的片场呢。

满车子怨声载道，连原先对新来的男三弟弟颇有好感的女二号也对他嗤之以鼻了。

这天大清早第一场戏正好拍男三跟女二，女二顶着一张肿脸哈欠连连，怎么都进不了状态，连累人家弟弟陪着NG了十几条。

日头都上三竿了，导演举着小风扇，火气也跟着蹭蹭地往上窜：

“你的爱人背叛了你啊，你要表现痛心疾首，不是拿眼睛干瞪他！”

“你演的是个不可一世的大小姐啊小祖宗，大小姐懂伐啦？气势拿出来！你现在气场整个都被对手盖过去了！”

女二终于被训急眼了。

她一个正经电影学院毕业的输给一个非科班出身的，这口气能咽得下？

“导演，至少我没轧戏耽误进度吧？”女二气不过似的跺了下脚，挑着眼皮飞了对手演员一眼，意有所指道，“咱组里谁有弟弟忙啊……我每天安安分分待在这儿，还比不上一个三天打鱼两天晒网的关系户啊？”

女二这口气也不算犀利，明指暗指的，一句一句跟软刀子似的戳着人脊梁骨，愣谁听了都忍不住皱眉。

可众所周知，片场里的人那是清一色的墙头草，吃瓜看戏，哪边都不敢开罪。

“徐陵是我找来救场的。”  
一个冷冷清清的声音从监视器后飘了上来。

从始至终坐在导演身边一言未发的蔡徐坤突然起身，似笑非笑地看了女二一眼：“你这话的意思，是在教我做事？”

女二瞬间哑了声，冷汗涔涔地往下滑，看起来滑稽又可笑。好在她那经纪人有点眼力见，见状赶忙冲上来赔笑脸打圆场：

“好了好了，大家消消气……导演、制片，对不起啊，我家艺人太不懂事了……”

导演到底还是个明理的人，演员之间那些勾心斗角一贯睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是就事论事道：“人徐陵两头拍戏不容易，这么短的时间能把角色揣摩到这个程度，那真的是花足心思了。你呢，一直待在组里到现在连词都没背熟，每天搁酒店里忙活啥呢？”

导演此言一出周遭人都憋不住笑。

大家伙同在一个屋檐下吃了一个多月的瓜，哪个不知道女二号三天两头敲制片人的房门想跟人“聊聊剧本”呢？

诚然有点眼力见的人都看得出来，若非这姑娘演技过关身上还带点资，蔡徐坤早请她卷铺盖走人了。

话说到这一步女二自知理亏，又不敢得罪导演跟片方，最后匆匆道了个歉就继续拍戏了。

中午放饭的时候，我们这位新晋男三特地跑来跟蔡制片人道了谢。

“别谢我啦…就事论事而已。”

蔡徐坤正坐在马路牙子上吃盒饭，边扒拉着碗里的菜梗子边漫不经心地应他：“再说了你是Juillet的艺人，我不护着你，你锐姐不得手刃了我啊……”

来人便客气地笑了笑，随后毫不客气地紧挨着蔡徐坤坐下，递来一瓶水：“不管怎么说，还是谢谢哥。”

谢谢？

谢自己擅作主张让他轧戏？  
还是谢自己给他接这种吃力不讨好的小角色啊？

这孩子莫不是个小傻子吧？  
蔡徐坤只能回以苦笑，然后继续埋头扒饭。

男生身上穿的是自己的便服，上一场戏穿过的军装外套搭在胳膊上，不过是掀个饭盒盖的工夫，袖口就直奔着汤汤水水落了下去。

蔡徐坤眼疾手快地拎住，总算替服装组的兄弟们拯救了这件作价不菲的戏服。

“小心着点，还是这么毛手毛脚…”

蔡徐坤含糊不清地训了他两句，他这一餐饭本就吃得心猿意马如食鸡肋，囫囵将嘴里的饭菜咽下后便斟酌着开口：“……谢谢你啊仔仔。”

听了这话的徐陵终于释然一笑，轻轻撞了下蔡徐坤的左肩：“跟我还客气什么？”

蔡徐坤兀自拿着筷子扒拉盒饭底下的饭黏子，仿佛没听到他上一句般愣愣地开口：“要不是你的话…这次我可能真的就没辙了……”

蔡徐坤欠了徐陵一个人情。  
一个大大的人情。

虽说是自家艺人，徐陵毕竟是这两年风头最劲的新人演员，戏约早就排到明年年末了——这孩子却因为蔡徐坤的一通电话特意跟剧组请了假，马不停蹄赶来横店救场。

虽有“救场”一说在前，令人惊喜的是，灯光一打机位一给，徐陵的表现竟然出人意料的稳当，该给到的情绪一分不多一分不少，完全看不出这个新人演员方才只用了三四个小时的车程通读了遍剧本，就硬着头皮上来演了。

蔡徐坤犹记得拍完徐陵的第一场戏后，B组导演抓着他的手热泪盈眶，恭喜他真的捡到宝了。

他哪里需要旁人提点，毋庸置疑，徐陵就是块宝。

蔡徐坤第一眼见到他时，就觉得这孩子干净得就如同密封颜料盒打开后正中央那一抹蓝，不掺一丝杂质，未经任何浮尘污染，亦对自己身处的这个圈子一无所知。

——像极了当年的某人。

大抵认定自己本身就是个心志不坚随风摇摆的人，蔡徐坤没胆量走近徐陵，更没胆量再同自己的艺人赤诚相待，最后一腔真情成了泼出去的水，于是不假思索地倒向了利益的天平——

他有把握让徐陵红，也预备给他最好的资源最高的曝光度，甚至能承诺几年内让他霸屏内娱。

他独独不愿意再欠人情。  
——任何意义任何层面上的感情。

蔡徐坤在心底暗叹了一口气，挺直腰板转身拍了拍他小恩人的肩：“你放心仔仔，哥不让你白给人抬轿子。小叶那边的代言谈得差不多了，公司那儿还有几档国民度不错的综艺，回头拿给你先挑，明年一年哥让你霸屏霸到——”

“哥——”

徐陵突然打断他，蔡徐坤一愣，这不像他平时。小孩半晌才从嗓子眼里挤出一声干涩的应答，皱眉道：“我……我不是为了这些才来救场的。”

蔡徐坤疑惑地眯起了眼，尔后对上一双纯粹得仿佛能滴出水来的眼，方才的疑惑刹那消散了大半，转而隐隐升腾起一丝丝不安，搁在徐陵肩上的手也忍不住发力。

徐陵似乎也察觉出空气里一丝丝你侬我侬的尴尬，于是温柔拍了拍肩上那只无比僵硬的手，故意逗他开心似的补了一句：“哥要是真想谢我，晚上一起吃个饭吧。”

“……”

这下蔡徐坤彻底石化了。

那双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，蔡徐坤觉得自己都快被盯熟了，再不赶紧编个借口糊弄过去他就要原地坐化烧出舍利了。

于是他回头像可云找儿子一样把身上翻了个遍，掏出手机打开待办事项，尔后煞有介事地“哎呀”一声，道：“不巧不巧，今晚A组拍大夜呢我得过去盯着……哎真的太不巧了，你也知道咱组里那位男一号，好家伙那叫一个难伺候……”

“——我今晚没有大夜要拍。”

蔡徐坤被这冷不防一声应答吓得三魂丢了七魄，一抬头就看到了站在两米开外的王子异。

他直视对方阴晴不定的一双眼，脑海中只有一个想法：

死。

  
若非副导演及时赶到，蔡徐坤险些被自己尬得灵肉分离驾鹤西去。

B组拍摄的主要是支线剧情，因此难得见到男一号本人。王子异的突袭探班无疑是枯燥片场的一记强心针。

副导演平日里一副看谁都不爽的面瘫鞋拔子脸，在见到新晋影帝的瞬间竟也生动了几分：

“王老师亲自莅临，真是让我们B组蓬荜生辉啊！”

至于吗？

蔡徐坤心想，搞得王子异是来注资的似的。

这头“王老师”也只是谦和地笑了笑，随口寒暄了两句：“A组下午没我的戏，想到一直没空来这边学习一下，所以今天专程买了下午茶来探望大家。”

另一头蔡徐坤撇了撇嘴，我信你个鬼话。

副导演赶紧找了把全新的椅子让他坐下，还给他撑了一把遮阳伞，虽说树荫底下撑伞颇显做作，但远远看起来这个位子就比其他人的要来得尊贵。

还专门在椅子周围放了一盘点着的蚊香。

嗯，大白天的点蚊香。

“咱们这儿荒郊野外的蚊子多，王老师金贵，可千万别咬坏了。”

副导演这么一说，助理连忙又去多端了两盘蚊香过来。

瞬间沦为吃瓜路人的蔡徐坤在一旁憋笑，一边认真思考着平日里自己是不是也应该学着拍拍王子异的马屁，一边顺手往那个已经被主创们瓜分过一轮的装满冰咖啡的纸盒里探去。

王子异轻轻摁住了他的手，换过来一杯常温的美式加豆奶：“别喝冰的了，你胃不好。”

蔡徐坤抽回手愣愣地道了谢，捧起咖啡杯小口啜着，良久才憋出一句：“你怎么来了？”

王子异顺手把纸巾也递给了他，眼睛一垂：“你不来找我，我就来找你了呗。”

语气听着怪委屈的。

蔡徐坤沉沉叹了口气，又看了几秒盛在他眼里的小情绪，在心软之前及时错开了头：“我很忙啊小祖宗……”

王子异微妙无比地接道：“我知道啊，所以换我来找你也一样。只要我有空，我都可以过来陪你的。”

“你在这里会影响我工作。”

由于之前耽误的进度，B组的拍摄几乎是在一块已然快干透的海绵布里挤时间，于公于私，蔡徐坤都不允许自己再分心思到王子异身上。

他脑子里有两个小人在撕逼扯头花，一个说“你是个制片人一切要以拍摄为优先”，另一个则说“你也是王子异的经纪人一碗水要端平”。

“真的会影响你？”王子异又问了他一遍。

蔡徐坤不敢看他，只是用力点头：“当然会啊。”

那头导演刚刚喊了cut，正拍着徐陵的肩对着他一顿猛夸，说他悟性高进入角色快，情绪到位打戏也漂亮，溢美之词一套一套的，就差没说他有望冲击金奖了。

蔡徐坤闻言便撇下王子异走到监视器前看回放，确实是条干脆利落的一镜到底。徐陵刚卸了威亚转头冲他一笑，蔡徐坤赶紧拿了瓶矿泉水递过去，叮嘱他等下的戏一定要检查道具安全，有几处情绪需要特别注意。徐陵一一应下，不动声色地接过助理手中的遮阳伞微微偏向蔡徐坤，一副乖巧板正的神色。

不远处的王子异表情有点复杂。

他就这么看着徐陵，冥冥中仿佛看到当年的自己。而蔡徐坤还是当年的蔡徐坤，清醒，强大且温柔。

蔡徐坤总想着教自己学会点东西，教自己哪怕离开他之后也能独当一面。可他偏偏贪心得要死，在蔡徐坤面前想要一晌贪欢不问归处，在事业面前，又想要万事顺遂瞒天过海。

他们是那么的不适合。

这一点王子异一清二楚，蔡徐坤不该是自己的，可却那么吸引他。

他默默地拿起了桌上的手机跟车钥匙，心里温情又残酷地想道，也许，他们就这样了。结果甫一起身，衣服下摆蹭到了蔡徐坤搁在桌沿上的咖啡杯，半杯美式“啪”地一下洒在他脚边。  
  
王子异不适地朝树荫外直射自己的阳光眯起眼睛，身后是正在架设威亚的三俩场务，聚在一起窃窃议论制片人对新来的男三好得过分云云。

他兴趣缺缺地踢了一脚躺在地上那个倒霉的咖啡杯，却一不小心踢远了。  
  
“……咖啡招你惹你啦？”  
云淡风轻的声音从自己背后传来。

王子异身子一僵，就看到一只戴着黑色腕表的细瘦手腕，像捡起他心里莫名其妙的烦躁一样，捡起那个脏兮兮的咖啡杯，一个三分远投扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
蔡徐坤那双手小小的，手指很长，皮肉很薄，青筋鼓出来一点，轻轻搭在自己的脑袋上，拍了一下，又一下。

蔡徐坤对他说：“你今天真的很怪。”

王子异突然开口问他：“他也是你的艺人吗？”

“啊？你说谁？”

“……新来的男三号。”王子异继续不咸不淡地开口，“长得蛮帅的，是你的艺人吧？”

原来说的是这个。

蔡徐坤略微思忖了下，不过王子异是怎么单从长得帅这一点就判断出，徐陵是他的艺人的？

况且有过眼前这个前车之鉴，如今蔡徐坤看见长得好看的男孩子都有些PTSD。

“没错，徐陵是我签下的艺人。”蔡徐坤坦诚道，明明是调侃的话，被他说得有点兴师问罪的，“我签的男艺人长得帅有问题吗？我以前不就是被你这——小心！”

蔡徐坤的目光突然移到头顶上空摇摇欲坠的手脚架，脸色瞬间煞白，一把推开了王子异。

一阵杂乱的轰响紧挨着一声隐忍的闷哼。

王子异被推得一个踉跄，惊魂未定地看着眼前的一幕——

从天而降的手脚架斜斜地倒在他脚边。

一个身穿军装戏服的年轻男孩子将蔡徐坤整个人圈在怀里，一茬一茬的汗珠从他的额头滑下来，他脸色苍白地嗫嚅着什么，忽然虚弱地一脑袋栽在蔡徐坤肩上。

“徐陵！徐陵徐陵！你没事吧别吓我啊……”

周围寂静了一瞬，旋即如沸水般喧哗起来，尖叫声、脚步声、呼喊声，各种嘈杂声响搅合在一起，转眼便乱成了一锅粥。


	12. Chapter 12

被夺命连环call来片场的周锐脸色惨白冲进休息室时，徐陵正光着半边膀子给医生检查，一旁站着脸色比他还惨白的蔡徐坤，和半搀半扶着他的王子异。

锐姐刚想问话，蔡徐坤一记眼刀凶狠地飞了过去。

锐姐动了动嘴皮子，第二记眼刀紧随其后。

于是锐姐作罢，在门口傻杵了半分钟，嘴唇又轻微蠕动了两下，眼神在这怪力大三角之间逡巡了数个来回后，终于憋不住开口轰炸：

“不是我说你们年轻人有啥话不能好好说啊咋还动上手了呢，谈个恋爱至于吗生死局啊决一死战啊一天天整的这些五五六六七七八——”

蔡徐坤顾不得头昏脑涨，大步流星走上前摔上了门，把周锐连带着周老妈子剩下的逼逼叨叨一并堵死在门外。

随行医生见状吓得一激灵，三下五除二给徐陵做完了简单的处理，拎着医药箱火速逃离现场。

寂静。  
死一般的寂静。

正在门口罚站的周锐尬得能用大脚趾抠出一块篮球场了。

“哥，”徐陵耷拉着半边手臂，抬起头战战兢兢望过去喊了他一声，“一点擦伤而已……医生不也说我没事吗，头晕是因为有点中暑……”

两人隔空对视了两秒。

——徐陵一副想笑不敢笑的样子，蔡徐坤一副想笑笑不出来的样子。

最后蔡徐坤妥协似的阖上眼皮揉了揉太阳穴，有气无力道：“我不放心啊，还是去医院检查下吧，再给你放半天假休息休息……”

“那你陪我去吗？”徐陵突然抢话。

——啥？？

正扒着门缝偷听的锐姐眉头一紧，心想这小孩胆儿挺肥啊，不鸣则已一鸣惊人。

门板那头静默了两秒，只听得蔡徐坤轻轻嗯了一声。

徐陵又小声接了句：“会不会耽误剧组进度？”

“先拍替身吧，改天再补你的特写。”

“那会不会耽误你工作啊？”

“没事，这儿有锐姐呢。”

——蔡徐坤有你的。

周锐恨恨地磨了磨牙，心里的小人狂翻白眼。

把他叫来片场搬砖也就算了，自己陪着小爱豆去风花雪月……等下，话说里面不是有三个人吗？

王子异是已经灵体分离原地飞升了吗？

也是，徐陵方才一套连招简直撩王本王，就连蹲在门口鬼祟吃瓜的锐姐都险些被撩得失智。

哎，神仙难救。

——神仙都救不了王子异了。

周锐看着蔡徐坤这一天天的，心情如同过山车起起落落，起起起落落落落，眉眼间都自带老母亲般淡淡的忧愁。

锐姐之前一度把微信签名都改成了：破镜重圆它不香吗！改完当天，他收到了三任前任的求复合微信。于是他忿忿地拒绝，又忿忿地把签名换成：大猪蹄子不告白就离我家小白菜远一点！

半个月了，小白菜都熬成黄花菜了，大猪依然雷打不动地吃斋念佛坐禅静修。

……这不就被别的小猪捷足先登了吗。

周锐这头吃瓜吃得正上头，整个人跟株生机勃勃的藤蔓似的长在门板上，以至于蔡徐坤推门出去时他一个踉跄，险些给面前这三人行了个撅屁股大礼。

抬头望去，好家伙，左边一个年下，右边一个年下的年下，桃花犯得汹涌澎湃你侬我侬。

许是蔡徐坤单身太久的缘故，周锐近来看谁都觉得像他合伙人的姘头。

徐陵刚上过药衣衫不整，大敞的领口下隐隐可见六块精瘦的腹肌。

典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。

周锐平日里最爱调侃手下艺人，随口夸道：“可以啊仔仔，看不出来啊身材这么好，回头让小叶多给你接几个内裤代言。”

徐陵闻言瞬间脸红得像喝了三斤白酒。

伸手扣扣子的速度都整整放慢了至少三倍。

蔡徐坤见王子异一直没说话，许是觉得两位小祖宗都是慢热型选手，于是顺利成章地做起了破冰的中间人。

他轻轻拽了拽徐陵的袖子笑道：“仔仔，跟子异哥加个微信呗。平常没事可以交流交流剧本，你俩后面的对手戏多，公司顺便给你们营业一波兄弟情也是好的嘛。”

……好一段相看两生厌的兄弟情。

周锐小心翼翼地瞄了一眼王子异，生怕他一言不合就要脱衣服跟徐陵掰头谁的腹肌比较大块。他又瞄了一眼徐陵，才发现这俩人的脸色一个比一个阴沉，别说掰头了，就差没点一把火跟对方同归于尽了。

反正他的心情好多了。

都是因为蔡徐坤意外爆发的铁憨憨属性。

片场在郊区，剧组是开大巴车过来的，周锐又是打车过来的，送徐陵去医院的重任就全落在了王子异开来的座驾上。

大明星能自己开车出来放风的机会少之又少，平日里王子异开的最多的就是他那辆SUV，今天见王子异摆弄着那枚花里胡哨的车钥匙招摇过市时蔡徐坤就隐隐觉得不对劲。果不其然，一进停车场四个人都瞳孔地震了三秒——

超跑，两座。

……探个班而已，至于这么高调吗？

此刻的蔡徐坤脑壳疼得只想钻进车底，于是他火速抢占了驾驶座招呼徐陵上车，对着王子异晃了晃车钥匙抛下一句：“征用了，明天还你。”

反应不及的王子异就这么看着整个事态在他眼前直直地垮了下去。

“哦，你明天别来了。”蔡徐坤一脚油门还没踩下去，突然又意识到什么似的冲他眨眼一笑，“明天我去你那儿。”

嘶，这这这——

周锐一阵头晕目眩，捂着嘴眼睛圆睁地盯着他们，视线中明明白白写着——“妈妈，我搞到真的了。”

确认过眼神，是嗑过世CP的人。

只见王子异呆立在车前，面色刹那柳暗花明，怔怔地把头点得活像在打地基。

蔡徐坤丝毫没意识到自己方才那句话给在场所有人造成的杀伤力，笑着补了一刀：“明天我送徐陵去A组，先拍你俩的对手戏，你回去准备下。”

王子异打地基的动作一顿。

周锐嗑糖嗑到失智的脑子猛地一清醒。

……好吧，可能也不是很清醒。

蔡徐坤开着超跑载着徐陵，一脚油门扬长而去时，周锐突然觉得心里那个小人可能就在这随风扬起的尘土里被乱棍打死了。

哦，一起被打死的可能还有超跑车主一颗大起大落的怀春少女心。

锐姐表情狰狞地拍了拍他的肩，语气故意装得平淡：“哥给你叫辆车送你回去？”

“不用了。”王子异叹了口气，扯着嘴角朝他笑了笑，语带释然，“我司机过来接了，谢谢哥。”

此时此刻的王子异看起来少了几分锐意锋芒，攻击性瞬间直逼负值，周锐暗暗没想到，影帝爸爸竟然还有这么乖巧无害的时候，关键这种失魂落魄的时候也是一身正气，这要是正巧有王子骑白马路过，马都得挪不动步想着捎他一程啊。

嗯，他说的是骑白马的王子。

可不包括刚刚开走玛莎拉蒂的“王子”。

周锐眉头紧紧锁着，借着眼角的余光偷瞄王子异，每隔几秒就幽幽一叹，像一位面临CP关门大吉而心有戚戚的老母亲。

王子异站在那儿半天没说话，再开口时带着一丝犹豫和谨慎：“……锐哥，有些话我不知道该不该讲。”

周锐蓦地眼睛瞪得像铜铃。

祖宗诶你不会要罢演吧？  
还是要编剧把男三赶紧写死啊？？

锐姐心慌意乱地干咳了两嗓子：“嗯……你，你说……”

“你能告诉我……”王子异顿了顿，像是大起胆子问他，“他，这些年还好吗？”

周锐松了口气，意料之外情理之中。

于是他故作闲散地掸了掸花坛边缘的砂土，一屁股坐上去准备跟王子异细细道来：“怎么说呢，就跟你看到的差不多，很忙，很拼命。咱们这行最不缺的就是拼命的人，但像他这样，拼得连一点自己的生活都没有的人确实也是少见了……”

王子异眼里闪了闪。

周锐这才反应过来自己对蔡徐坤的评价竟是这般偏激的主观，咳嗽了一声打住，在心里默默吐槽，都怪最近这一揽子糟心事，总叫他忍不住想心疼蔡徐坤。

他想着还是不该把自家合伙人的小日子描述得过于凄惨，于是随口开始找补：“其实也没什么，这一行要想混出点样子，就得拿人当牲口使。小蔡平时跟我们处得都挺好的，对艺人也好，只是偶尔啊，会觉得他顾虑太多心思太重，我一直也没明白是什么原因。”

午后的日头依旧猛烈。

花坛下尚有树荫遮挡倒还阴凉些，王子异杵在那儿却毫无遮蔽物。夏日的太阳像金色飞镖，速度极快势头极猛，扎在人皮肉上烫得发疼。

“刚开始我猜你们大约是有些过节，没想到会是那样的关系。”周锐抬头望过去的眼神有些复杂，继续回忆道，“我在非洲遇到他的时候啊，他整个人跟张纸片儿似的，问他怎么了，说是生了场大病……我心想得是多大的病啊，命都给他去了半条了。”

“你俩的事儿我不懂，也不好掺和，只是子异啊……你别怪坤儿，他有他的苦衷。”

“苦衷……”

王子异垂眼盯着地上的环形光晕，喃喃地重复念着这两个字，那声音像是从一副假嗓子里一点点硬挤出来似的。

耳边除了风声裹挟着蝉鸣就没别的了，过了许久周锐才听到王子异再次开口讲话，每个字都带着颤抖。

他听见王子异低低地说着：“可是他先不要我的啊……”


	13. Chapter 13

自从出了手脚架砸伤演员的事故之后，蔡徐坤再到片场就瞬间进入了一级警戒状态，随时防范着徐陵小祖宗有可能出现的任何意外。艺人往哪儿去制片人就跟着往哪儿跑，鞍前马后无微不至。半个片场地人都对着这俩人啧啧称奇，确认过眼神，是比影帝还金贵的人。

徐陵跟王子异的第一场对手戏是场深夜的雨戏，结果洒水车堵在路上迟迟不到，急得导演都想亲自下场跳祈雨舞了。

这头王子异刚默完戏，朝着徐陵递过来的罐装咖啡轻轻摆了摆手：“谢谢，我最近健身，不能喝饮料。”

徐陵尴尬地收回手，尬笑道：“这个点儿也买不到星巴克啊哥。”

王子异淡淡接了句：“我也不喝星巴克。”

徐陵：“……”

于公于私二人皆是话不投机半句多，索性各玩各的手机。

休息室外断断续续传来蔡徐坤讲电话的动静，起初还压着嗓子温声细语，不到两分钟声调就陡然拔高：

“陈导您别生气，是我让徐陵离组的都是我的错，您骂我也是应该的，您的戏跟《云襄传》都是公司的剧，我也是身不由己啊……”

“我向您保证，三天，就三天，三天后我一定把徐陵送回剧组，所有逾期耽误的工时都算在我账上……”

休息室内貌合神离的两人都隐隐有些预感，这烫手山芋怕是连神通广大的蔡大经纪人都快拿不住了。

果然，十秒后蔡徐坤走进休息室时那一脸生无可恋的死相，向他们充分证实了这一点——

那张脸也不是说不笑或是苦笑，就是笑得像个假人，五官站在悬崖边上，多扯动一丝便要跌出声来。

许是职业使然，蔡徐坤从来不是一个会挂相的人，可这一刻王子异不知道为什么，突然觉得他这副表情是某种崩溃决堤的前兆。

王子异盯着这张漂亮脸蛋上那个假惺惺的笑，不自觉蹙紧了眉头。可当蔡徐坤注意到他的脸色问了句怎么了，他又只说了声没事。

笑话。  
他才不想在这种场合下揭蔡徐坤的短。

两个人秉烛夜谈推心置腹那叫一诉衷肠。  
三个人算怎么回事，煮酒论英雄还是桃园三结义？

杜绝一切对自己有威胁的“竞品”，这是蔡大经纪人当年教他的生存之道。

放在此处也同样适用。

就在几天前王子异还拿不准该将蔡徐坤置于何处，可自从徐陵出现后他无比确定，放哪儿都绝不能放在这个情窦初开的“姐控”小孩身边。

于是王子异随口找补了句：“就是突然想喝咖啡。”

蔡徐坤丢了一罐徐陵买的咖啡给他，王子异拉开拉环眉头不皱一下开开心心地喝了一大口。

一旁的徐陵目瞪口呆。

不是健身吗？  
不是不喝饮料吗？

  
吃瓜群众力量大，短短两天里白送了徐陵小朋友两个热搜，分别是“王子异探班徐陵”和“徐陵片场受伤”。

首先是王子异探班的照片被小小地大范围传播了一下，发图的朋友还透露称，名为探班实为撕番，男主和男三在片场一言不合大打出手都见血了。

紧接着有人接着爆料称蔡徐坤为捧自家艺人魔改《云襄传》，男三加戏加到扉页满天飞不说，加的还是跟男主的感情线。

于是半夜睡不着的网友们又开始骂着糊逼新人蹭影帝热度不要脸，蔡徐坤能不能带着你家丑娃滚啊，一人血书求封杀。

最后一发是蔡徐坤开着王子异的豪车载着徐陵扬长而去的照片。

后续的舆论走向就彻底脱轨了。

“新欢旧爱翻脸无情，原耽都不敢这么写吧！”

“我姨奶奶的外甥的侄女在片场做场记的，她说王子异要罢演，蔡徐坤发了好大火说大不了鱼死网破，哪怕做臭《云襄传》也要他今后都没戏可拍！”

“真的假的？蔡徐坤这么厉害？”

“不厉害能忽悠影帝来给他拖航母啊？”

“娱乐圈PUA大师啊！”

“我听说当时王子异立马给蔡徐坤跪下了，求他放一条生路。”

“啧啧，谁能想到前两天这俩人还开直播演了一出兄弟情深呢？”

“我到现在都觉得他俩那出戏太假了，王子异当年被蔡徐坤坑得那么惨，见面不捅三刀合适吗？”

“王子异可能图蔡徐坤那点资源，那蔡徐坤图什么呢？娱乐圈长得好看的人那么多，王子异虽然帅，但也不是最帅的吧。”

“可能是在床上最猛的吧！”

“哇哦午夜场上车了是吗！”

“我听剧组的人说人都走了王子异还跪着呢，就跪在停车场，石子路上头还铺着核桃壳！”

“卧槽这是家暴吧是家暴吧？”

“@反家暴bot，起来干活儿了！”

“……”

所以到底是怎么从探班演变成家暴的？

当事人蔡徐坤虽然百思不得其解，但表示习惯了。

——若非舆论发酵到干扰剧组正常拍摄的地步，他想他本不会出面的。

从昨天接二连三的爆料开始，片场门口就陆陆续续聚集起了各家粉丝，视线一致地关注着蔡徐坤的一举一动，目光灼灼剑拔弩张，让人疑心她们扛着的大炮里装的不是镜头而是炸药包。

蔡徐坤一露面，铁栏外的快门声就跟雨打窗沿似的噼里啪啦响个没完，给他气得胃直抽抽，早知道就听锐姐的找几个保镖了。

粉丝们堵在主干道上，洒水车都开不进来，副导演心急如焚地悄悄拽了一把蔡徐坤的衣摆，小声道：“这些祖宗们可把话都撂下了，今天见不到你就不走！”

蔡徐坤闻言，身上的气压一霎就低至地心，面上依旧气定神闲地接过副导演手里的大声公，冲着粉丝们从容道：

“大家今天先回去吧，剧组之后会安排探班时间，你们这样已经严重影响拍摄了。”

王子异家一个眼熟的大粉立马窜出来：“你什么时候下班，我们什么时候走！”

蔡徐坤听了怒极反笑：“我下班？我下班全剧组喝西北风啊？”

他冷冷地说着，目如鹰隼逐一迎视对面的粉丝们。

那些女孩们被他眼里那股子傲然劲儿吓得一怵，可是很快地，这种一闪而过的犹疑便化作了中烧的怒火：

“呸！好好一个剧组不就是被你搞得这么乌烟瘴气的吗？”

“你到底有没有业务底线啊！徐陵为了公司卖命，你就这么急着榨干他？”

“没有王子异《云襄传》算个屁！拿他当工具人捧你家亲儿子想得美……”

没有人听他说话。  
没有人想听他的解释。

蔡徐坤死死咬住嘴唇，侧身凑到副导演耳边留下一句“叫保安吧”，尔后步履沉重地转身往回走。

“啪——”

一个开了口的易拉罐擦着他的鬓角直直地飞了过去。

随风带起一阵碳酸饮料发腻的甜味，像是白日里过度发酵的余热，火辣辣地，却又冰凉凉的。

飞溅的褐色液体就这么劈头盖脸淋了他半身。

易拉罐“咣当”一声砸在地上，有气无力地滚出去老远。

粉丝们面面相觑了几秒，然后不知在谁的煽动下，激愤地纷纷拿起手边的外卖盒、海报筒，向蔡徐坤身上掷去，大喊着：

“无良经纪人蔡徐坤，今天必须辞职！”

“辞职！辞职！辞职！……”

仿佛置身冰冷的海底，蔡徐坤只知混沌一片，眼前的蓝海晃了几晃，如同他此刻忽然受惊而力求镇定的样子。而当冒着气泡的碳酸饮料滑下面颊时，他终于累极似的阖上了眼皮。

这究竟是一个怎样的世界？

他一直知道舆论与恶意的浪潮拍在脚边，浪上冒着灰烟，烟里溅起白星。兴许原先溅到他身上的只是那么一滴两滴，等他意识到为时已晚，头顶已是巨浪连天随滚随卷，卷起来，跌下去，跌进万劫不复的深渊。

周遭是巨浪滔天的尖啸声……

此起彼伏，悠悠众口。  
好一个不需要真相的世界。

他的心底终于也只剩下冰凉，身体轻微抽搐着，胸中气血翻滚，如有汹涌的浪头一浪高过一浪拍打着理智的堤岸。

突然——  
一件温暖的外套将他从头包裹起来……

乌泱泱的人群突然噤了声，怔怔地举着那些长枪短炮的粉丝甚至都忘了按快门，呆望着那恍如从天而降的身影将蔡徐坤拽到身前，用自己的身体替他挡下那些肮脏的飞来横物。

蔡徐坤恍惚间片刻失神，直到听到身后的人轻轻“嘶——”了一声，他才把头顶那件外套猛地一扯——

路灯暗了下去，闪光灯暗了下去，一次不堪和一场冒险都暗了下去，蔡徐坤心底的一万盏孤单也随之暗了下去。

又是徐陵。

  
“砸到伤口了是不是？”  
看到他那副吃痛的神情，蔡徐坤立马下意识去查看他肩上的新伤。

徐陵随意扫了一眼伤口的位置，不动声色地重新替他披好外套，低头望进那双眼：“……没事，走吧。”

蔡徐坤一放松下来就觉得濒临虚脱，脑子里的每一根神经都在痛苦地嘶吼，冷汗涔涔滚落，耳鸣轰轰作响。他不敢回头，也再没有一丝力气收拾残局，只能姑且将自己暂时交给徐陵，任由这个比自己小了一轮的孩子带着自己，逃离这个荒诞的世界。

身后依稀有狂吼的粉丝声嘶力竭：“徐陵你至于吗！你他妈是不是真有把柄在他手上？！”

徐陵的脚步猛地一滞。

两秒之后，他极慢地回头，目光凛凛地直视那个问话的粉丝，异常冷静地道了句：“是的。”

如同冷水泼进烧沸的油锅，人群瞬间炸了起来！

徐陵面上的表情很平静，哪怕此刻无数双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他，他也依然旁若无人，双目湛然清明。而他接下来所说的话，却足以叫蔡徐坤铭记一生——

在场每个人清清楚楚听到徐陵说道：“他是我的经纪人，他以他的方式保护了我整整五年。所有人前的风光都是我的，骂名都是他的。这五年来他就是我最大的软肋跟把柄，所以——”

他顿了顿，眼神闪烁间像是下定什么决心似地，缓缓伸出手搭在蔡徐坤肩上。

他轻声说着：“现在换我保护他了。”

蔡徐坤只觉得周身一阵冷一阵热，难受得完全反应不过来徐陵方才说了什么，眼皮像灌了铅似的一点一点阖上。

他清醒的最后一个意识，是身后厉鬼般的咒骂，如同黑洞洞的枪口冲着他们，张着狰狞的血盆大口，那声调简直是难以形容的瘆人——

“你以为你是谁啊，离了粉丝你连个屁都不算！”

“徐陵你等着！老娘有本事让你红到今天这个地位，也能分分钟让你糊得你亲爹妈都不认识！”

“……”

  
蔡徐坤捂住耳朵走得飞快，五年了，他以为他离了王子异之后就再也不会做噩梦，结果没想到，噩梦从来没有放过他。

徐陵像个犯了错的小学生似的跟着他走了一路，又不敢跟得太近惹他烦，直到看到蔡徐坤累极了似的走到路边一棵老柳树旁，手扶着粗糙的树干开始大口喘气，喘了整整十几秒才像是缓过劲儿来，揉了揉太阳穴朝他说：“你过来。”

徐陵身上也被溅了好些水渍秽物，昨天被手脚架砸伤的一条胳膊微微耷拉着，兴冲冲朝树底下站着等他的经纪人跑过去，活像一只前爪被汽车碾过后还身残志坚冲着主人吐舌头的狼狈小狗。

蔡徐坤脸色不好，盯着徐陵受伤的右手看了好一会，看到小孩儿都觉得他又要骂自己了，才不咸不淡地说了一句：“下次遇到这种事，你给我有多远躲多远。”

徐陵设想了一百种蔡徐坤回应自己的情景，但没有哪种是现在这样。他刚想反驳一句什么，对方完全没准备给他开口的机会，连珠炮似的脱口而出：

“我任由那些流言发酵，是因为我知道，那些粉丝越恨我就会越爱你。为了你也为了《云襄传》，这个曝光度赚得再不光彩我也志在必得。仔仔，你是个艺人，任何决定都必须以粉丝为优先，你说的每一句话做的每一件事，那都是要讲利弊讲逻辑的——”

“感情也有利弊跟逻辑吗？”  
徐陵冲口而出，不带一丝犹疑。

蔡徐坤喋喋不休的唇舌猛地一滞。

看着一脸人心不足蛇吞象的徐陵，蔡徐坤觉得这小孩根本没有意识到事情的严重性。

他曾经对另一个人说过，艺人的恋情就是一颗不定时炸弹。当年的他满心自负，以为亲自把守引线就可高枕无忧，却还是逃不过险些同归于尽的结局。

而对徐陵来说亦是，自以为年轻就有转圜的余地。

年轻艺人特有的这种“年龄限定”的豁达，常让身为计划派的中年经纪人恨得牙痒痒，而随之所带来的失控感也让大局为重的蔡徐坤异常不安。

他对上小朋友热切的眼睛，郑重其事地向他解释：“仔仔，我是你的经纪人。不合逻辑的事，不可以去想。”

徐陵终于从那双静若沉潭的眼睛里得到了答案，只好委屈巴巴地垂下头：“我就是见不得他们那么说你……你明明是个特别好的人……”

蔡徐坤深深叹口气，被打败一般，把自己身上那件皱巴巴的外套脱下来还给徐陵，随后向左边跨了一步，从对方和柳树树干的禁锢间走出来，背朝徐陵极其认真地补了一句：“我很抱歉，谢谢你，仔仔。”

他说这话的时候声音有点哑，如被烟熏火燎过的嗓子眼里挤出字眼，像是对自己又像是对徐陵说，留在夜色下的一句话被风拖得有点长。

他说：“——但我真不算什么好人。”

  
蔡徐坤不是个好人，至少他自己这么觉得。

从他跨过职业的警戒线去拥抱自己的艺人开始，他就打从心底认定，自己再也没有机会做个好人了。他选择拥抱一段地下恋情所带来的未知与刺激，也就等同于选择拥抱了将与之相伴一生的悲欢——他将丧失理智，而他的艺人将前途未卜。

片场里的全体工种正忙得焦头烂额，满世界兵荒马乱地找他。可今晚的蔡徐坤已是疲惫透顶，打定主意要做一回鸵鸟，在人工湖边寻了一处废弃许久的置景来逃避人生。

他在湖畔盘腿坐下，立刻闻到温热松针和泥土的味道儿，又干涩又刺鼻，垂眼即是沉入池底的两三点星光。

原来“坠入爱河”还有另一种说法，叫做“走上海盗船的踏板”。蔡徐坤后知后觉地想到，原来自己是如此的畏惧爱也畏惧需要，畏惧在细长的钢索上蒙着眼保持平衡，还硬要装出一副泰然自若的假象，明明脚下一滑就是万丈深渊。

三十岁以后的他也开始渴望陈词滥调的爱情，渴望康庄大道也渴望柴米油盐。这有什么错。这就是成长与老化的必然。

如果，他是说如果，如果他所爱之人只是普罗大众中最平凡的那一个，他有什么理由不去爱，没有恐惧没有障碍地，毫无保留地去爱一个人？

如果，有这种如果的话，该多好啊。

蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，深觉今日情绪太过，该收收了，心想着回片场前抽根烟定定神，结果掏了半天没找着打火机，心灰意冷之时，眼前蓦地垂下来一整条毛毛虫软糖！

一个声音自头顶响起：“我家小朋友难过的时候喜欢吃这个，不知道对你有没有用？”

蔡徐坤猛地仰起脸，头顶年久失修的路灯光是昏黄的，死气沉沉，光线随着扑朔的流萤明暗交迭，那张脸掩于灯光之下看不真切，隐约像是镀了半层昏黄色的釉。

看清来人的瞬间，蔡徐坤才终于露出了今晚第一个如释重负的微笑。

蔡徐坤喜欢吃这种五颜六色的色素软糖——知道这个秘密的人放眼全中国一只手都能数得过来。因此当他从王子异手中抢过糖果的时候颇有几分黑历史被扒的忿忿不平，连带着撕包装纸的动作都格外不客气。

“……还你家小朋友，嘁——”蔡徐坤对着空气翻了个白眼，喃喃自语道，“你家也有三十多岁的小朋友啊？”

王子异但笑不语，自顾自地在他身边坐下，两人中间隔得不远也不近。他随意把腿伸开，捡起草坪上一小块石头。

“小朋友才会想一个人单挑全世界，受了委屈才一个人偷偷躲起来。”

他反手把石块丢进湖里，打出几个水漂。

哼，人小鬼大。

蔡徐坤嘴角的笑意更甚，故意把软糖嚼得大声，下一秒又突然想起什么急着追问：“你现在跑出来没问题吗？”

“这会儿拍徐陵呢，我还能呆个、二十分钟吧。”

蔡制片狐疑地一眼瞥过去。

王子异心虚地看了眼微信：“……好吧，十分钟。”

紧接着他跟多啦A梦变戏法似的，从身后变出一堆东西来——一盒胃药，一瓶热牛奶和一块温热的三明治，将吸管戳破牛奶的塑封塞到蔡徐坤手里，说：

“有点烫，你喝的时候时候慢一点。”

偏高的温度严丝合缝地熨帖着他原本冰凉的手心，蔡徐坤看着它胸口一热，眼中忽然泛起了一丝莫名的酸涩，一言不发的喝了好几口，一股暖流顺着喉咙，蔓延到了全身的四肢百骸。

他像是故意和眼前这个争分夺秒专程前来投食的人怄气，默默叼着吸管不说话，等到把人家所剩无几的休息时间浪费得差不多了，才慢悠悠地抬眼问他：

“你说，我找徐陵来救场，是不是找错了？”

王子异捡起又一块石子的手顿了一下，什么也没说。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，于是兀自翻起了旧账：“应该是五年前吧，那会儿公司就我跟锐姐两个人，我做的第一件事就是去发掘一些有潜质的新人。徐陵是我离开……离开你之后签的第一个艺人。”

“……是吗。”  
王子异直起腰，指腹在石头上碾了碾。

他扭头看向蔡徐坤，清瘦的侧脸在阴影下，沉默得仿佛雕塑。良久才听到他继续说：

“那时候徐陵刚刚播了一个爆红的甜宠网剧，而我，白手起家，一事无成……说出来你可能都不信，他居然跟我签了十年……”蔡徐坤垂下头，他的脸背着光看不清楚神情，只听到喑哑低沉的苦笑声，“太傻了吧这小孩，怎么能随随便便跟人签十年呢……”

“我不觉得他傻。”

蔡徐坤猛地抬头看向王子异。

他说得坚定，但一双眼很柔和，像在笑：“因为你是全世界最好的经纪人。”

王子异说这话的声音和表情并不严肃，温柔得像是要滴出水来，反倒显得夜色庄重而威严，每一个字都在星光下永垂不朽。

蔡徐坤就这么看着眼前这个人，眼底渐渐萦上了水汽。于是他状若无意地耸耸肩膀，眼神不自觉地瞟向别处，深吸了口夜风答非所问：“我都丢过你一次了……还觉得我好啊？”

王子异笃定地点点头。

下一秒撞上蔡徐坤迎上来的盈盈目光，水光潋滟的，漂亮得头晕目眩，害他紧张得直咽唾沫。

那眼神不躲也不逃，就这么直勾勾盯着他看，声音发抖地补问一句：“就……不恨我了？”

王子异被他盯得心慌意乱，晕陶陶间吐了真言：“从来没恨过。”

只一瞬，蔡徐坤眼眶里蓄不下的泪水突然溃决，一大颗滚落下来。他哭了，咬着嘴唇眼神依然倔犟，闷闷地扭过头去自顾自地哭，时不时抬手抹一下泪再嗤笑一下，低低地骂王子异一声“骗子”。

——像是不愿意承认他在哭一样。

相识十年来，王子异几乎没见蔡徐坤哭过。

或者说得严重一点，他甚至忘记了蔡徐坤也会哭——毕竟“哭”这件事，一听就感觉像是小孩子才会干的事情。

而这个人在很早很早的时候，就把自己做回小孩子的后路给断干净了。

要活成通透的大人啊，必须对自己狠心。砍断那些不必要的念想，逼着一直畏缩不前的自己站起来往前走。这件事稍有不慎就是伤筋动骨再难复原，活成一具麻木不仁的行尸走肉。

——直到王子异伸手一把将他揽进怀里，蔡徐坤才隐隐生出一丝劫后余生的宽慰。

这个人身上的味道还是跟原来一样，清冽的男香，洗衣粉味，让人想安定下来，好像胸腔里那颗经历了委屈和恐惧的心脏又一下一下充满生机地跃动起来，如此的生动，生动到言语无法形容，这是王子异才能带给他的感动。

蔡徐坤的声线低低的，从他颈窝处传来：“……谢谢。”

王子异顿了顿，像是不忍再继续这个话题，于是转而问他：“没有别的话想对我说吗？”然后紧接着添了一句，“不准催我回片场，话没说完我不会走的。”

嗯，蔡徐坤心想，心思还挺缜密，像个情场老油条。

于是蔡徐坤在他怀里挪了挪位，一半是因为在思考，一半是因为难为情。

这次王子异没等他先开口了：“那我先说？”

蔡徐坤在他怀里点点头，发梢蹭着他的侧脸，很痒。

他听到王子异贴着他耳语：“我很想你。”

蔡徐坤方才终于在对方怀里松弛下来的身子又僵住了。

王子异扶着他的肩膀把两人分开一点，下定什么决心似的，凑过去在他嘴唇上啄了一下，维持着亲吻的姿势又强调了一遍：“……很想。”


	14. Chapter 14

蔡徐坤懵了。

嘴唇遭一记燎原般的星火擦过时，他那一双泪眼倏地瞪大，怔怔地问眼前人：“……你什么意思？”

“就这个意思。”对方亦怔怔地盯着他说。

“……我不懂。”

近乎一个世纪后，他终于听到王子异说出那句：“我们复合吧。”

砰——  
他的世界终于坍塌了。

“呵，复合？”

过了许久王子异才听到蔡徐坤再次开口，声音沉得像是来自一隅蒙尘的废墟。

他抬起头，蔡徐坤盯着他的脸，哑然失笑。

“王子异啊王子异——”眼前的人兀自笑着，淡淡的字眼从他嘴里吐出，说不出的锋利。

“你有病吧？”

他对蔡徐坤这番反应并不感到意外，也不回避他扑面而来的戾气，反而迎难而上：“我是认真的。”

“我知道你一直很压抑自己，我也很努力在控制我自己……可这一天天下来，我越来越确定一件事——”他又深深吸了口气，“我不可能再放你走了，只要……”

“王子异他妈是不是有病啊！”

他的一番剖白未尽就被蔡徐坤突如其来的怒吼彻底打断了。

这一声用目眦尽裂来形容也不为过。蔡徐坤踉跄着起身后退了几步，通红的一双眼像是要杀人。

脚边的纸袋慌乱间被踢倒，牛奶瓶磕在石阶上，变成一摊嘶叫着的液体和碎玻璃。

蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，声线低下去一点：“我问你个问题。”

“你说。”

“你拿我们过去这五年当什么啊？”

王子异瞬间哑口无言。

看到这反应的蔡徐坤突然扯了下嘴角，许久眼底终于泛出了莫测的波澜深深。于是他仰起头，对着惨淡的夜空，黯然苦笑了一声：“……你以为我在跟你闹别扭啊？耍性子？玩腻了就一脚踢开，想玩了又屁颠屁颠找上门来？”

王子异察觉到蔡徐坤的反应比他想象中还要偏激，想让他冷静下来：“不是的，你听我说，我……”

“不用说了！”

王子异被吼得怔了怔，蔡徐坤的脸色越来越难看，声线再次陡然拔高，一字一字，清晰有力：

“我告诉你王子异——我花了五年时间，整整五年才说服自己，放过你，权当是放我自己一条生路……我以为我们有过共识的，没有蔡徐坤你会在这一行走得更远；而没有王子异，我才能心无旁骛地继续这份工作……”

这是自打他们重逢以来蔡徐坤第一次主动提起分手的事。

王子异面上流露出一丝回忆往事的苦楚，更多的是无奈。他站起身朝前走了两步，蔡徐坤杵在原地一动不动。于是他伸手试探性地把人往怀里揽，环过肩颈轻声抚慰。

“对不起，都是我的错……”他埋首在蔡徐坤颈窝里，小声哽咽道，“可你知道吗，我这辈子最后悔的事，就是当初答应你分手……”

“我知道，你心里还是有我的，可你总有太多顾虑。我的工作？我的粉丝？还是年龄？性别？你从来不告诉我，你到底在害怕什……”

“害怕？”

蔡徐坤猛地反手推开他撤开两步，王子异被推得一个趔趄才站稳。

“好我告诉你——我怕，你所拥有的这一切都让我怕得要死啊！”

“为什么啊王子异……”蔡徐坤瞪着他，眼圈更红，抬手去抹的时候终于已经哭不出一滴泪了，只是囔着嗓子喃喃自语，“你凭什么觉得，这些都不重要啊……”

王子异好一会儿没说话，他知道，蔡徐坤是对的。

从某种程度上来说他是个足够自私的理想主义者，自私且自负地觉得，只要两情相悦就足以拯救这个荒诞无边的世界。长久以来他仗着一张感情牌对蔡徐坤予取予求有恃无恐，只因为他打从心底认定，有的人表面清冷，内心是个比谁都长情的小孩儿。

他是一个如此不堪的矛盾体，这些年既希望彼此都能一别两宽，又暗中企盼着蔡徐坤还爱他还要他。

再铁石心肠的人啊，也无非是习惯了受伤，血痂连着血痂，渐渐就成了一层坚硬的壳。可是若有人撕开来看一看，会发现那层坚硬之下其实柔软到一碰就疼。无意间发现了这一点的王子异还沾沾自喜，你看看你蔡徐坤，多没出息，这么多年来你还是忘不了我吧。

——殊不知这块结了五年的痂底下，依旧血淋淋一片。

王子异想到这深而长地叹了口气：“……对不起。”

蔡徐坤倔犟地别过脸去，闪掉眼底那些委屈的水意，冷冷地望着湖面，木讷得像是在自言自语：“你知道吗……”

“你来之前我站在湖边，有一刻突然觉得地心引力特别强，真的……真的有一种，想要一头扎下去的冲动……”

王子异再次沉默了，蔡徐坤的话如凌迟，一刀一刀，剜他的心割他的肉。他只能一次次伸手去抱他，再被一次次僵硬地推开，像是推开令他痛不欲生的这五年。

王子异心疼极了，只能一遍遍地同他保证：“这一次我是认真的，你相信我好不好，我想跟你好好的……”

“可我不想了。”

蔡徐坤漠然地转回视线，后退一步将他们之间的距离撑远，苦笑着重复了一遍：“真的……不想了……”

最近蔡徐坤时常在想，自己究竟是哪里吸引人，明明当初分手的时候他就知道自己不配，不仅是身份，还有他那可笑的自尊心。

他配不上王子异的单纯炙热，配不上王子异直白的爱意。

他是个胆小鬼。

于是每一次王子异凑近了想要拥抱他，他本能地就会后退。

退无可退，光在尽头，他站在路灯底下的最暗处，终于缴械投降。

王子异抱着他，他终于没有力气挣脱了。

“我真的太累了，子异……”蔡徐坤整个人瘫软在对方怀里，几乎是讨饶的口吻道，“我求求你，你放过我吧，求你了……”

那一刻王子异心疼得一塌糊涂。

可他又何尝不是呢。

他只会抱着他的爱人，安抚他的情绪，再也说不出一句话。

他这么一个满心觉得事不至此的人啊，等到真的到了事已至此的这一刻，终于也被蔡徐坤的崩溃压垮了。

他们所处的世界就是这样，走得越远，退路越窄，最后只剩下两道背道而驰的狭长影子在路的两端漂泊不定，中间人来人往，转瞬将曾彼此相熟的身影吞没。

猛地一回首，蔡徐坤才忽然发现，原来他这半生从来没有为自己活过，只剩一副模糊的可憎面目，和一条不能回头的路。

剧组拍了个通宵，蔡徐坤也没回酒店，简陋的休息室里空调并不灵敏，空气里闷热潮湿。

他整个人像只浑身带血的刺猬蜷在沙发里，指关节死死抵着抽痛的胃部，强忍着一阵阵泛上来的恶心感，拧着眉无力地笑了笑。

这一次他绝不会再心软了。

活到这个岁数，在王子异这个人身上，蔡徐坤体验了一场不断去送死又不断重生的游戏。他遇到无数次想死一下的遭遇，见到许多宁死也不想见的人，以及一段生不如死的感情。一次次送死之后，他自诩对其已是仁至义尽。

他再也不欠他什么了。

早些年他为了替王子异争一个S级男一号的试镜机会，到处找人脉看颜色，一度在酒桌上把自己喝出了胃病，调理了好几年都没好利索，现在时不时还犯病来着。

当年的导演制片同现在也别无二致，对待出品方家的艺人是极和气的，酒场上边打哈哈边说俏皮话，遇见影帝影后级别的艺人，更是恨不得钻到人怀里把合同签了。而对待没权没势没背景的新人演员，肩膀儿往起一端，嘴犄角儿往下一扣，把资本主义十足地显摆出来，有时候也微微一笑，笑完了还是不给准话。

饭局过半，满桌的人像看跳梁小丑似的看着他，蔡徐坤面不改色，端起五十三度的飞天茅台，一声不吭干了一斤六两，一套动作自然连贯得看不出半点的假来。

酒是真酒，烈也是真他妈的烈。

一路陪着笑把喝得山公倒载的爸爸们心满意足地送上车，下一秒蔡徐坤就拄着路边的垃圾桶，一手伸进口腔里抠挖自己的嗓子眼，呕出几大口酒气刺鼻的秽物，抠到连酸水都吐不出来之后，他踉跄着走到贩卖机前买了瓶水漱口，然后顶着一张比死人还惨白的脸，气定神闲地给自己打了辆车去医院挂急诊。

值班医生是个高度近视的大叔，一边扶着眼镜一边端详着他的化验单啧啧称奇，讲话还挺幽默，追问他是怎么把饮酒量控制在胃出血和不出血的临界值，再多喝一两这会儿怕是已经边吸氧边等着手术了。

蔡徐坤半睁着眼，本想冲医生笑笑却发现扯不动嘴角，于是哑着嗓子捧哏：“过奖过奖，职业病了。”

医生劝他留院观察一晚，蔡徐坤摇摇头，推说明早还要开会。  
  
那大叔拿他没办法，托了托下滑的眼镜，转身噼里啪啦敲着键盘给他开药：“有时间过来做个胃镜吧。”

蔡徐坤点点头：“行，谢谢医生。”  
  
给他开完药，大叔叹了口气忍不住絮叨着关心后生：“年轻人工作再拼也要注意身体，别让家里人担心了。”

蔡徐坤已经走到门口了，然而当医生在几步之外用同情的眼光看向他，他却语塞：“……知道了。”

他其实觉得没什么，输液的时候甚至还有闲情雅致给自己叫了份外卖饺子，皮厚馅又糙，他窝在角落里默默练习左手使筷，吃完后心想为了个艺人，把自己喝得差点胃出血住院，兴许还能走个工伤保险吧。

直到那通电话打进来。

蔡徐坤看了眼时间，零点刚过五分，于是放下筷子强打起精神：“大明星生日快乐啊。”

电话那头杂音嗡嗡作响，从对方的声线淌出一丝慢悠悠的笑意：“你没睡啊，我还以为你忘了。”

“哈哈哈怎么会，知道剧组给你准备零点惊喜了，我这时候打过来不就扫了你的兴了吗？”

蔡徐坤的声音有些低，听不出什么情绪。

电话那头他的小男朋友的声音听起来毫无倦意，说制片人姐姐买了蛋糕还买了好几箱仙女棒，商量着大伙一会儿一起出去放，还兴致颇高地问蔡徐坤要不要开视频通话一起看。

蔡徐坤摸了一把脑门上的冷汗，随口胡扯了一句：“谢谢您嘞，我刚决赛圈跑毒呢，您老赶紧挂吧我没准还有一线生机。”

王子异又轻笑了两声，没回答，也没挂断。

整个声场沉默不到两秒，蔡徐坤便顺水推舟接了句：“还有事儿没，没事挂了啊我明早还要……”

“坤坤。”

被点了名的人不自觉攥紧了拳，温凉的液体缓缓流经手背上的静脉，像时间漏斗的水滴，无穷无尽，永远滴不完似的。

他语调刻意上扬，好声好气地哄：“怎么啦？”

“等我回北京，我们再补过一次生日。”

蔡徐坤终于乐了，这小孩情绪一到某个点就净说些没头没脑的东西，于是装作不乐意：“生日这玩意儿过了就是过了，瞎较什么劲……”

王子异突然又不说话了。

“……哎，好好好，等你杀青，回来我们把7月13号重新过一遍，行不行？”

王子异闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

蔡徐坤把自己整个人缩进靠椅里，方才他还睡意全无，结果哄小孩把他自己给哄困了：“行了，你们好好玩，哦对了，切蛋糕的时候别忘了给导演制片端过去，然后，嗯，早点休息……”

王子异乖巧地一一应下。

蔡徐坤失笑，每回王子异去外地拍戏他都有种把自家孩子送去寄宿学校的既视感，就差没跟他说要和大家好好相处，别被人欺负了。

聊到最后王子异欲言又止，但终究什么都没问，只跟他道了句晚安。

走廊上空荡荡的，偶有几个高举着输液瓶去上洗手间的病人蹒跚而过。蔡徐坤断了电话，突然轻声笑了，这笑声在空荡荡的输液室里显得尤为突兀，结果越笑越觉得心里头空落落的。他吸了吸鼻子阖上了眼皮，心底暗暗赌咒，如果下一秒自己哭出来都是这糟心的胃病给闹的。

一股温润的力量从手背渗进身体，缓慢地游走在每条经络每条血管里，他却顿时觉得体内莫名的疼痛加倍袭来。

是真的痛啊。

准确来说他的胃病就是这天落下的。

五年来这旧疾已经发作得不那么明显了，王子异从他生命中消失得无声无息，紧接着这个人就开始走红，红得发紫，有那么多人喜欢他的戏更爱死了他这个人。可当蔡徐坤再度开始在片场奔波时他总忍不住恍惚，那群青涩的新人演员里，会不会藏着个傻小子求他能不能陪自己补过一个生日？

他想要那个人来抱抱他，来跟他说我原谅你了我们和好吧，说什么都好，只要是能让他不再痛，让他不要那么难过就好了。

真的，他真的再也不想一个人了。

  
蔡徐坤独自从休息室硌得慌的木沙发上醒来。

喉咙干涩，胃又习惯性地开始抽搐。他费劲地撑起身子，看到桌上的白色药片就往嘴里塞，和着凉了的茶水吞咽下肚时差点呛着，连着咳嗽了好一阵。

他躬下身去抱紧自己，也不知是咳懵了还是虚脱了，胃底那阵翻江倒海终于渐渐平息，化作身躯不时的战栗。他就蹲在光影交界的缝隙里，仿佛想将这一整个狼狈的自己粉饰太平。

说来也好笑，药还是王子异给他的。

一滴眼泪倏忽就落下来，“啪嗒”一声，打在地板上似乎掷地有声。

他终于捂着脸哭了出来。


	15. Chapter 15

王子异同徐陵的这场戏拍到凌晨两点都没法收工。  
  
到了后半夜全组上下蔫头耷脑的宛如一座丧尸城，导演一喊“action”，这边噼啪跌了个收声话筒，那头哐当踹翻个苹果箱，状况百出，诸事不宜。  
  
——最要命的是，徐陵已经NG八条了。  
  
这是今天的最后一场戏，所有人都在等着收工。然而进组以来徐陵的戏几乎都是三条以内保过，今天不知怎的，一说词儿就吃螺蛳。他本人也心存愧疚，可这行活儿就是越急越讲不顺溜。  
  
“再来一次！各工种准备！”  
  
监视器前的沙导忍着火气，冲对讲机吼出今晚第九次“Action！”  
  
近日来风波迭起，又是换角又是轧戏连着轴膈应人，惹得沙导心底哽了一大口气，不上不下难受得紧。得过电影奖的名导跑来拍网剧本就少不了被嘲，徐陵进组后明里暗里说他眼光不好的也大有人在。  
  
但平心而论，小孩确实更符合他心目中男三号的形象。他对流量没什么偏见，只要演技好，身上带点资也无妨。可就在因为徐陵的失误吃了第九次NG之后，沙导实在没法说服自己坚信这一点了。  
  
——他现在只想拉着他的制片人同归于尽。  
  
“咔！咔！咔！！”  
沙导狠狠打断，雷霆般的吼叫回荡在片场。  
  
“我再重申一遍！我的戏，从不用配音演员！更不允许念数字台词！我不管你轧没轧戏，台词都讲不清楚的演员趁早滚蛋！”  
  
一众工作人员快晕倒了。  
  
徐陵的脸色青一阵白一阵，耳边轰轰作响，隐约听到场边的两个群演低声窃笑“他怎么进来的啊……”“人家可是小蔡总的人……”“就这？我演的都比他强……”  
  
场面骚动不止，全组上下连日的腹诽无从宣泄，一股涌上来的戾气几乎就要冲破天花板，将徐陵压作一滩齑粉。  
  
直到一个声音打破僵局：  
“导演，能不能清场二十分钟？”  
  
徐陵猛地一扭头，说话的正是他的对手演员。  
  
同暴脾气导演相处这一个多月来，王子异自诩已经摸准了些四两拨千斤的门道，虽说不至于到见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的地步，中老年人嘴硬心软这一点还是被他拿捏得死死。  
  
此言一出全场蓦地鸦雀无声，沙导盘着核桃一声不吭，等到王子异觉得他会答应的可能性几乎为零时，谁知他突然冒出一句：“十五分钟，再NG换人了。”  
  
这就算是同意了。  
  
  
此时夜色幽暗，演员和工作人员全部离开后，灯光师只留了一盏照明透到置景里，黯淡如薄纱。  
  
徐陵默不作声地蹲在墙根，地面上的投影漆黑幽长。  
  
他并不怨恨导演的叱骂和旁人的冷嘲热讽，只是替这般经不起半点磋磨的自己感到羞耻。  
  
蔡徐坤的婉拒无疑是一盆兜头冷水，但他说的也确实在理。  
  
在这个圈子里，所有公诸于世的天真想法迟早会回头来反噬自己，拥有这份天真的快乐也就成了笑柄。  
  
于公于私，害人害己，百弊而无一利。  
  
是他没做好。  
  
人家压根不求他保护。  
而他恰恰也没那个本事保护人家。  
  
王子异提了两瓶矿泉水回来，把其中一瓶放到徐陵脚边，就势在他身边蹲下随便起了个话头：“拍完这两天的戏，还得回无锡的剧组吧？”  
  
面对旁人展露的善意，徐陵觉得自己再不济也不能随处发泄负能量，于是强撑起一丝苦笑接了话：“是啊，再轧下去，那边就差没报警通缉我了……”  
  
说着他便拿起水瓶子晃了晃：“谢谢哥。”  
  
看他心情貌似还不算太糟，王子异又搭了一句：“挺辛苦的吧？”  
  
“不辛苦……都是自愿的。”  
  
“你是有天赋的。”王子异拧开瓶盖仰头灌了一口水，盯着讳莫如深的夜色沉声道，“第一次看你演戏的时候就发现了，你是个感受型演员，信念感极强，给人的冲击感也很强……”  
  
“可今天你从头到尾都没有入戏，感觉只是在按照先前设计好的细节演。这种表演是很难让人产生共情的，甚至连自己都说服不了，所以才会一直错词吧……”  
  
王子异自诩不是个爱端架子说教后辈的人，他认为演员的天性该是自由的，如果演得不对，自然有导演指出来，而不是由他这个半路出家的老油条在这里漫天席地地开马后炮。  
  
但他还是说了。  
  
也许冥冥中觉得，徐陵同自己之间存在着某种难以言喻的共通性。他“懂”徐陵的表演，甚至“懂”这背后的种种莫可奈何。这种“懂”是小心捧持，是恭敬尊重，是不可稍有懈怠的万千敏感。  
  
简单来说，不过就是感同身受罢了。  
  
徐陵失语良久，只是一昧盯着矿泉水瓶的包装，久到王子异都想替自己方才那通胡侃道歉时，他才终于怔怔地开口：“……其实我挺羡慕你的。”  
  
王子异被他说懵了，于是顺着视线看了一眼那个矿泉水瓶。  
  
好巧不巧，那正是他代言的饮料，最近正好换了新包装，上面的物料照片还是上个月刚拍的。他记得当初前脚刚接下《云襄传》，后脚饮料商的金主爸爸就跟着他注了资，甚至提前将播出时的首席冠名权都谈妥了。  
  
徐陵挠了挠后脑勺，几番欲言又止：“害，其实挺无聊的……就、我们这些小演员私底下都有这种说法，类似什么‘要是能活成王子异这样这辈子就值了！’……”  
  
王子异一个忍俊不禁：“噗……为什么要活成我这样？”  
  
毋庸否认，首先，他不觉得这算什么好话，其次，他一直认为自己的从业经历妥妥是误人子弟的反面教材。  
  
——跟前东家翻脸无情，和前经纪人纠缠不清。  
  
反观徐陵，反倒颇有耐心地同王子异科普他被钉在历史荣誉柱上的前半生——  
  
“你看你，顶流男团出道，转型后第一部戏就拿了最佳新人，第一部电影就入围戛纳，三十岁不到就拿了影帝……”  
  
王子异笑着打住了徐陵。  
  
与其说他听不得这种类似墓志铭的恭维话，更多的是匪夷所思，原来在外人眼中，他从业十年来竟是教科书般的“顺遂”。  
  
然却无人可知，这其中有一半以上的时间，一直是另一个人在替他负重前行。

那个人有多傻就有多狠心，为了他几乎将自己能失去的一切都牺牲掉了——包括他们那段不太顺遂的感情。而那之后的时间里，便是王子异独自一人，背负着对方空空如也的希冀，继续麻木地、惯性地朝着他所规划的康庄大道孑然独行。  
  
怎么说呢，冷暖自知吧。  
  
王子异沉吟良久，于是另起了个话题：“你有没有想过，我19岁拿最佳新人，26岁才拍了第一部电影……中间这些年，我在做什么？”  
  
徐陵摇了摇头，他便如实道来——  
  
“我主演的第一部电视剧是个校园剧，女主角是个韩国艺人，结果刚拍完就限韩令了……”  
  
“之后那部好一点，一个历史群像剧，播出之后口碑也不错。可惜跟我搭戏的演员后来被爆出吸毒，导致我那条支线剧情啊，被删得七七八八……”  
  
“后来……哦后来我还演过一个悬疑剧，剧本很好，全组上下也都特敬业。就是题材涉及一些敏感话题，擦边球没打好，到今天都没过审呢……”  
  
说起这段经历时王子异脸色未见半点不悦，反而如同闲话家常一般，说着与自己全然不相干的故事。徐陵也不打断，十分配合地听着唠嗑。  
  
流量偶像更迭淘汰的速度极快，辉煌期也就那么两三年而已。王子异当初在男团累积的那么点热度很快便消磨殆尽，粉丝们见他后续作品寥寥，似乎不太可能有出头之日，于是爬墙的爬墙，脱粉的脱粉，剩下的死忠粉也为数不多了。

在一个流量艺人的黄金年龄里，王子异的商业价值并没有被做到巅峰值，反而走向了下坡路。

——只是因为少了那么点运气。  
这是当年的他和蔡徐坤都始料未及的。

也难怪徐陵对此一无所知，毕竟社媒向来只会将镜头对准两种人——一夜爆红，或是一落千丈。可惜王子异两头都不占，对他这种根正苗红又一直不温不火的好小伙，媒体一贯是吝啬笔墨的。  
  
他本人倒不甚在意，只是唯恐辜负了某人的期待。  
  
徐陵注意到他脸色一变，小心翼翼问道：“你那时候……就没想过放弃吗？”  
  
王子异兀自摇摇头又笑了笑，鸦黑的睫毛阴影倒映在颧骨上，像只振翅欲飞的青蝶。  
  
许久徐陵才听到他应了句：“你也许不信，但那段时间，大概是我这辈子最快乐的几年了。”  
  
最快乐的那几年。  
他在爱豆世纪的最后几年。  
  
糊到几乎接近被雪藏的那几年。  
也是蔡徐坤陪在他身边的，最后的几年。  


人在不红的时候，宁愿累死也不愿意休息。  
  
同今天的徐陵一样，当年的王子异也是脚不沾地地奔波在各个剧组争分夺秒地拍戏，忙起来忘了吃饭睡觉都是家常便饭，却雷打不动地记得每天跟蔡徐坤打一通电话。  
  
那天是他23岁的生日。  
  
挂了电话的王子异站在片场外围发了一会儿呆，制片人姐姐催他过去一块儿玩仙女棒。他陪着笑说了声对不起，公司临时有事想请半天假回北京，十分钟后这人便已经在高速上了。  
  
从河北郊区到北京车程不过一个小时，他一路上还不住地催促司机师傅快一点再快一点，然后在甩尾的时候拽着安全带提心吊胆，两眼还死死盯着微信置顶对话框里自己方才发出去的几条信息：  
  
“我想见你。”  
  
“我能过来找你吗？”  
  
“我在路上了，你要是醒了回个电话吧。”  
  
蔡徐坤一直都没有回复。  
  
放在平日里凌晨一两点钟不回微信算不得什么稀罕事，可这天和蔡徐坤通完话后，王子异隐隐有种不善的预感。  
  
他觉得蔡徐坤有事瞒着他，在电话里小心翼翼搪塞其词，不想让事态朝始料未及的方向而去。  
  
他一直知道的，蔡徐坤总有那么多的不可说。也许是在诸多隐忍之后，彼此之间的芥蒂早已如重重高墙，一切都非他能预料与把握的了。  
  
他握紧了手机，一边催促着司机踩油门。  
  
他想见他。  
是不由分说，是刻不容缓。  
  
凌晨一点半他打开公寓的门，从玄关到卧室黑漆漆冷清清的，没有半点人烟气儿。王子异叹了口气，心想蔡徐坤骗人的本事算是练到家了。  
  
他刚打开灯，身后的密码锁突然又被按响了。  
  
其结果就是他这个风尘仆仆的不速之客，同这位拖着病体姗姗来迟的屋主四目相对，要多尴尬有多尴尬。  
  
“你……？”  
  
蔡徐坤呆立在玄关，一句话还没说完，突然就被眼前的人扑了个满怀。  
  
手里那袋胃药“啪”的一声掉在脚边。  
  
王子异抱他抱得好紧，整个人像只大型犬似的把头埋进他颈窝里，急迫地抓着他往怀里箍。蔡徐坤身后是冰凉的门板，身前的拥抱却如燃烧般的火热，耳后加温的一点点熟悉的男香也一瞬间蹭到他鼻尖来。  
  
他被这一撞彻底撞懵了，五秒以后才愣愣地抬起手，倾身回抱住自己这个难得任性一次的小男朋友：“怎么突然回来了？”  
  
大型犬依旧埋着脑袋，似乎还在他脖颈上嗅了嗅，之后才听到他瓮声瓮气的鼻音：“消毒水味儿……你去医院了？”  
  
蔡徐坤不满他的答非所问，刚想把人从自己身上扒拉下来好好说道说道，哪想王子异突然抬起脑袋，额头抵着额头贴上来：“发烧了？”  
  
他轻轻摇了摇头：“没事儿，就去配了点胃药。”  
  
对方依旧揪着他不依不饶地问：“生病了为什么说？”

小孩难得沉下脸色同自己讲话，眼尾一点点下垂，像只毛绒无害的小动物，满脸写着“生气了，很难哄”。  
  
蔡徐坤几乎忍不住想伸手去摸摸王子异那颗悲伤的小脑袋了，结果悬停到半空又收了回去：“不是，那你也不能随便从剧组——”  
  
“我想你了。”  
王子异盯着他脱口而出。  
  
蔡徐坤愣住了，一时不知道应该怎么举动。然后在他发愣的第三秒，王子异扶着他的后颈低头吻了下去。  
  
吻下去的瞬间王子异都做好了被蔡徐坤一拳打在脸上的准备，毕竟他的小经纪人平生最恨别人在他准备聊正事的时候打断他——任何形式的打断。可今天蔡徐坤连躲都没躲一下，就这么被抵在门板上任由他亲。  
  
像是得到了某种默许的信号，王子异开始不满足于唇瓣间的辗转吸吮，变本加厉地撬开齿关长驱直入，不知节制地在他口中肆意逡巡。  
  
“唔……”  
  
蔡徐坤被亲得喘不上气，嗓子眼里哼出一丝含糊的气音，胳膊下意识地攀住对方的后背。王子异便会意地伸手揽紧他的腰，灼热的手掌像烙铁般牢牢拥紧他，两人的喘息又交织到一起，呼吸间全是密密匝匝的吮吻声。  
  
王子异恍惚间觉得自己快要被淹没了，浑身上下只剩下了本能，用力攀住蔡徐坤的肩胛骨不断加深这个吻。  
  
直到蔡徐坤的脸色越来越差，紧接着两腿一软，浑身乏力地歪倒在王子异怀里喘着粗气，说话声虚得异常：“我有点晕……你扶我一下。”  
  
王子异没听他的，弯腰一把抄起他的膝弯，抱着病殃殃的人儿朝卧室走去。


	16. Chapter 16

王子异小心翼翼地把人抱上床，拉过凉被盖住胃口，坐在床边默默看了他一会儿，一垂眼瞥见那只手上还贴着医用胶布，眉头又是一紧。

他轻轻覆上了那只手：“你没什么想跟我说的吗？”

蔡徐坤没说话，只悄悄睁开一只眼睛瞅了他一眼，继而学着鸵鸟样把整个头埋进被子底下。

——话不投机半句多。

王子异摇了摇头，不妨说早已习惯对方在恋爱中永远都是这么一副鸵鸟状态。

他俩好上的第一年就同居了。

契机还是某次酣畅淋漓的情事毕后，王子异趁着把人伺候舒坦了顺势提出议案：“我看你这小区挺清净的，我搬过来不就把私生问题解决了？”

蔡徐坤躺在他边上闭目养神，腰下还被人体贴地塞了个软垫，闻言不禁觉得荒唐，冲他翻了个大大的白眼：“王子异你穿件衣服吧？”

被点到名的人便蔫蔫地拿脑袋蹭他，朝着腰酸背痛的某人兀自笑得乖巧：“哥以后习惯了就好。”

事实证明，习惯这回事，还必然是双向的。

床上床下，蔡徐坤此人完完全全是两副面孔。  
——这便是王子异在他们同居后才得出的结论。

试问一个人如何能做到，上一秒还敞着腿骑在你的胯上娇娇嗲嗲地喊着“老公给我”，下一秒就能拔X无情，怼着季度kpi跟你核对下个月的工作行程？

莫问，他的男朋友兼经纪人就是可以。

王子异甚至完全有理由相信，有朝一日警察叔叔来酒店查房的时候，若是看到他跟蔡徐坤躺在一张床上，都没有人会质疑他们之间是一种多么纯洁的包养关系。

金主，明星。  
肉体换资源。

哪哪都对得上号。

可对于王子异自己来说，当他爱上一个不可一世的独裁者，就注定要被此人破釜沉舟的决绝所伤害——在这一点上，王子异还未能完全同自己和解。

而只有在做爱的时候，他才能用自己年轻的欲望把对方一点点操开，逼着彼此以求欢的姿态坦诚相见，仿佛才能从中看到一个完整的蔡徐坤。

这会儿蔡徐坤突然哼了一声，王子异扯开他头顶的被子，才注意到他整个人蜷得跟只虾似的。他赶紧把手搓热了伸进被窝里焐在病人的胃上，瞬间又心疼得一塌糊涂：“唉，你老这么扛着，还要我做什么呢？”

蔡徐坤整个人疼得迷迷糊糊，掀开眼皮困倦地看他一眼，终于放纵自己整个人依偎进他怀里，说话鼻音浓重：“……跟你商量个事儿。”

“你说。”

“张导那个戏……《秦淮八景》……”蔡徐坤勉力地仰起头看向他，目光灼灼，声音勉强，“你去试一下男一的戏好不好……”

王子异心底生出一丝狐疑：“那部戏的男一号不是早就已经定了林朔——”

“……好不好？”

蔡徐坤急不可耐地又问了他一遍，努力抬起酸软的胳膊，悄悄攥紧了他的衣袖。

王子异看到他眼中似有昭然的锋芒，半张脸浸没在暖调的灯光下，另外半边则是寒光凛凛。他终于隐隐懂了些什么，有些话蔡徐坤在说出口前分明已是胸中有丘壑，他的经纪人习惯了布置任务，压根没想征求他的同意。

王子异避开他的目光，字斟句酌地回答：“我觉得男二号挺好的，何况……林朔哥比我更需要这个机会。”

蔡徐坤攥着他的手指僵了僵，下一秒无力地垂落在床铺上，仔细看那只手正微微发抖，指甲掐着自己的大拇指腹。

“……我问你，你以为自己这辈子能演几次男主角啊？”

蔡徐坤累极了似的抬起眼，落在王子异身上的目光像在看一个旷古烁今的大傻瓜：“粉丝说你‘佛系’，你还真准备开善堂做活菩萨了？”

一句话怼得王子异良久无言。

于是他试探着去抓蔡徐坤的手，如同寻求某种认同般沉着嗓子据理力争：“你告诉我的——没有小角色，只有小演员。”

“呵，小演员……”

王子异听到了一声不置可否的冷笑。

那笑声中全无半点笑意，叫他觉得浑身都被抽干了力气，便是握在那只手上的力道都松了一松。

蔡徐坤挣扎着从床上坐起来，他确实在笑，脸色却惨白得像一张反复浆洗的宣纸，怔怔地问他：“王子异，你以为现在是你挑剧本还是剧本挑你啊……”

王子异愣住了，他盯着蔡徐坤那张年轻却已然满目沧桑的脸，仿佛透过这张脸看到了一个一眼望之不尽的烂疮。

曾经的他以为蔡徐坤无往不胜，动动手指头就能占尽第一手的资源，却不曾想他整个人早已被这颗烂疮蚕食得体无完肤。

他始终记得这人同自己讲过的“二八定律”——头部分享八分资源，剩余的二分其余共享。这一刻他终于不得不承认，那头部的八分里，早就没他王子异的份了。

有些人演了十几二十年戏才大器晚成，有些人摸爬滚打一辈子都汲汲无名。对于红不红这件事，王子异相信尽人事看天命，也不愿蔡徐坤将所有责任都往自己身上揽。

——殊不知这分歧早已交织在彼此人生的每一丝纤维之中。

“你以前从不逼我做我不想做的事……”

王子异固执道，几乎是亮出了最后的筹码。说这话的时候他甚至不敢直视蔡徐坤的眼睛，撇开头去攥着床单的边角料，如同一个半大孩子守着自己心爱的玩具。

而作为一个说一不二的经纪人，蔡徐坤有自己的底线，在不触及底线的情况下他可以任王子异予取予求，可若纵容彼此去做什么弥天大梦，他宁可同王子异一道头破血流。

于是下一秒蔡徐坤就把他的脸掰正过来，直直地盯上去，一字一句咄咄逼人——

“你去试镜，成不成我都负责到底；你不去，咱俩就散伙。”

王子异便一句话都说不出来了。

他只能呆呆地看着蔡徐坤额前的刘海渐渐被一层薄汗洇湿，脸色愈显病态的青白。

——唯独那双眼睛睁得很大，闪着两道倔犟的光，盯住猎物的时候一眨也不眨。

王子异想抬手替他擦一下脸上的汗，被他执拗地别过脸去，转头死死盯着窗外铁灰色的天空。

毕竟最后那句话说得那么斩钉截铁，不留丝毫商量的余地。王子异没辙了，在床边坐了一会儿就默默地走了出去。

“咔哒”一声，房门便关上了。

蔡徐坤终于浑身脱力般地瘫倒在床上，指关节死死抵着下腹缓解排山倒海的恶心感，心底终于后知后觉地意识到，他好像又把事情搞砸了。

他带了王子异整整五年，五年前当这小孩把那一纸经纪约交到他手中的时候，自己也曾满心觉得未来可期，画起饼来那都是挥斥方遒的力道。

结果呢，王子异近年来的成绩姑且算是中庸中的中庸，确实没半点大红大紫的迹象。

蔡徐坤觉得自己骨子里应该是个很骄傲的人，于是发了狠地替他抢戏争资源，到处得罪人又到处看人脸色，然后仿佛为了证明自己一如既往的优秀一般，把一手好牌打得稀烂。

也许，是王子异没有红的命。  
也许，是他蔡徐坤实在没有做经纪人的天赋。

罢了，都不重要了。

蔡徐坤听着门外的脚步声渐渐远去，直到再也听不见任何动静，直到身上的痛觉神经似乎也一点点被麻痹。什么都没了，连痛苦都没了，偌大的房间里只留他一个人木然地盯着天花板，眼珠子瞪圆了片刻眼皮又耷拉下去。

“王子异…你混蛋……”  
他就那么倒在床上，挂着汗的脸通红，眼角一道水痕滑过。

哭什么啊，怪矫情的。

于是他吸了吸鼻子别过头去，把那一小行水蹭到枕头上。

他是个多卑鄙的一个人啊，用职业绑架感情，又用感情绑架爱人，自以为强加给他的一切都是最好的。

说到底他不是个好经纪人，也不是个好男朋友，可是——

“你别不要我啊……”

他对着冷冰冰的空气小声喃喃着，像是自言自语。

不该这样的。  
从一开始就不该的。

可是——  
我怎么能这么喜欢你啊。

  
蔡徐坤是被鸡蛋粥的香味吵醒的。

小时候看课本上说，温度越高，分子的无规则运动越剧烈，感情估计也一样。此时不过凌晨两三点的光景，落地窗纱外漏下一地清冷的月色，空气中却流淌着一股莫名温暖的味道，让蔡徐坤几乎忘记方才的一言不合不欢而散。

迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候他才发现，自己身上的衣物不知什么时候被除了个干净。而方才还在置气的小男朋友，此时此刻正乖乖蹲床前，拿着一块温热的湿毛巾替自己擦拭身体。

蔡徐坤脑子一时稀里糊涂，盯着王子异傻乎乎地问：“你在做什么？”

王子异淡淡看了他一眼，表情亦是平静：“你发烧了。”

“抽屉里有退烧药的。”

“退烧药不能跟你那胃药一起吃。”

“哦……”

短暂的对话戛然而止。

王子异像个一天没上钟的推拿师傅似的，兢兢业业地替他的病人做起了全身按摩。蔡徐坤便乖乖躺好任由他摆弄，躺了一会儿觉得无聊了，才又随口起了个话头：“你这法子有用吗？”

王子异没看他，专注于手上的活计，神色如常道：“有用吧，我刚打电话问了我妈。”

蔡徐坤的表情蓦地一滞，眼底浮起了极其复杂的神色，良久欲言又止：“你爸妈……知道我们的……”

“不知道。”王子异脱口而出。

一个从来不打断别人说话的小孩，这一刻却显得比蔡徐坤还心急，眼神追过来又认真地补了句：“你放心，你不让说，我是不会跟他们讲的。”

蔡徐坤无声地抿了下嘴唇，不知该说什么。

当年他们确定关系前曾有过约法三章。

讲起这茬王子异还有些委屈，表白也表了，睡也睡过了，两情相悦得不要不要的，蔡徐坤还跟他讨价还价，可他又拿自家大经纪人没办法。

他记得当时蔡徐坤是这么说的——

“第一，生活上可以有商有量，工作上的事，我说了算。”

王子异乖乖点了点头，反正没在一起前他也是什么都听蔡徐坤的。

“第二，”蔡徐坤掰着手指头，“公共场合保持距离。”

王子异皱了下鼻子，那会儿两个人还光溜溜地躺在一张床上，这话听着怎么都格外诡异。

“那我想你了怎么办？”

蔡徐坤拿指关节敲了一下他的脑门：“憋着。”

“……好吧。”

“第三，保密到底，连父母都不能说。”

王子异愣了一下。

“一直吗？”

蔡徐坤想了想：“反正暂时不能。”

对于王子异的父母蔡徐坤确实知之甚少，只知道是倒腾艺术品的，一年到头都在海外参加拍卖会不常回国，这无形中倒是让蔡徐坤松了口气。

哪怕王子异无数次明里暗里表示过，他爸妈一点都不老古董，在国外也有不少同志朋友，一定不会反对他交男朋友。蔡徐坤依旧固执地认定，他们父母这一辈人向来是对身外之事表现得宽容得体，可一旦摊上了自家儿女，总免不了耿耿于怀。

他记得前些年回湖南老家过年的时候，一大家子热热闹闹围在一起吃火锅。饭桌上他家徐女士聊着家长里短，说起对面楼的海归小郑，前阵子回国的时候领回来个男朋友，结果被他妈拿着鸡毛掸子撵出去了。

蔡徐坤顿时觉得后背发麻，抄起桌上的凉茶牛饮，最后哆哆嗦嗦半开玩笑地问了句，那我咧，哪天我领个男朋友回来，你撵我不咯？

徐女士筷子一抖，一大块涮毛肚掉进辣锅里找不着了。

反而是隔壁桌搓麻将的蔡爸爸扭过头来笑了笑打圆场：“你小子这是要再给我找个儿子回来啊？”

亲戚们听了这句都哈哈哈地一笑而过。

徐女士隔了好一会儿才想起来去捞锅里的毛肚，边给他夹菜边看似随意絮叨：“小时候指望你当明星，你非跑去做什么经纪人，爸爸妈妈虽然不理解，但还是支持你的。有些事吧，你心里有数就好……崽崽永远是妈妈的崽崽，你喜欢的，妈妈就喜欢。”

那块隔了一分钟才被捞起来的老毛肚硬得硌牙。

蔡徐坤嚼得食之无味，却还是默默咽下了肚，冥冥中觉得自个儿亲妈不愧是亲妈。

隔壁麻将桌上突然唏嘘阵阵，原来是蔡爸炸胡了一手，嚷嚷着年纪大了不中用，牌都看不清咯。

这个话题才被转移开了。

与此同时他也终于不得不承认，有些时候，逃避可耻，但真的蛮有用的。

蔡徐坤总觉得，像王子异这种心思干净的小孩，必然有一个幸福美满的原生家庭，必然是迫不及待地想要同最亲近的家人分享自己的第一段恋情。可当他的小朋友每每信誓旦旦地同他保证——“我家人一定会很喜欢你的”的时候，蔡徐坤便有一股愧疚之意涌上心头。

他其实很清楚一件事——

小朋友压根不确定自己的家人究竟会不会喜欢蔡徐坤这个人，只是，他在这一刻喜欢蔡徐坤的程度，让他有底气说出那句话。

蔡徐坤更清楚的是，小朋友的话是不能轻信的。因为23岁的王子异口中轻飘飘一句“喜欢”，便足以在他已经成型的31岁的人生轨迹上造成刀劈斧凿的巨变了。

年轻人的试错成本多低啊，换个经纪人就好了，戏照样拍，工作照样有。

——有的人却深知自己已经错不起了。

可当王子异那么认真地对他说“我家人一定会很喜欢你的”，一双眼睛盯着他亮亮晶晶的时候，蔡徐坤知道，自己有多么想去伸手去摸摸他，说我相信你，我的家人也一定会很喜欢你。

于是蔡徐坤比谁都清楚，这下他是真的完了。


	17. Chapter 17

蔡徐坤很久很久未曾发过这般的高烧。

像是积压许久的思虑与负担齐齐爆发燃作毒火，从肺腑烧到每一根头发丝。完完全全压垮了他。

此时此刻他的爱人就在眼前，蔡徐坤依旧觉得远。

太远了。

好想抱抱他。  
抱住了，就再也不撒手了。

王子异一遍遍地替他擦拭身上的虚汗，动作轻柔，寸步不离。

而蔡徐坤先前那些无理的要求，都在看到王子异静水流深的眼睛之后，成了如鲠在喉的难言。

他扪心自问，倘若同王子异对调身份，在入行五六年后仍拿不出一个代表作的情况下，自己还愿意相信这么一个专制独裁、却又无异于光杆司令的经纪人吗？

答案必然是否。

反观王子异的包容温柔确实难能可贵，但蔡徐坤更怕他只是在聊以维系一段苟延残喘的感情。

他看着王子异给自己盖好被子，把被角仔仔细细掖好。而当对方缓缓起身时，蔡徐坤突然惊惶失措地伸出手，猛地攥住了王子异的衣摆。

他攥得那样紧，指节发白且颤抖，几乎接近一种求生本能。

王子异浑身一僵，没有回头。

在这短短几秒的沉默之中，蔡徐坤终于承认自己害怕了，他终于崩溃地打算认错了。

不演男一号就不演男一号吧，怎样都好，只要王子异能回头看自己一眼，能让自己不要再这么害怕就好。

王子异表情一动，淡淡说了句：“我去厨房看一眼粥好了没。”

蔡徐坤依旧不撒手，含糊嘀咕：“不要……”

王子异叹了口气，转身把他裸露在外的左手塞回被子里，握住紧攥的右手放进自己手心里紧紧捂着，这才又缓缓蹲下，目光坚定且温柔的看着他补了句：“乖，就两分钟，我不走。”

蔡徐坤那双手清瘦又细嫩，被王子异攥在掌心里时，每一处细巧的骨骼都硌着他的手心，好像稍微用力一握，就能把那骨头都捏碎了溶进自己的血肉里去。

这份珍重的力道终于让蔡徐坤觉得安心了几分，于是缓缓点了点头。

说是两分钟，王子异拢共花了一分三十秒左右就端着一个香气扑鼻的小砂锅进来了。

餐盘放置在床头柜上发出轻微的咔哒声，王子异笑着褪下手套，小心翼翼地一勺一勺盛到小碗里，笑着说：“小时候生病的时候我妈总给我做这个，你尝尝看喜不喜欢。”

鸡蛋粥的热气升腾到空中，氤氲出一种模糊而精致的幻觉，对面人的笑容朦胧如梦境。

早些年王子异做过一档美食节目的常驻，厨艺不在话下，粥的卖相很好，面上还撒了些细细的小葱花，叫人食欲倍增。蔡徐坤打心底却蓦地一酸，偏头避开送到他嘴边的那一勺粥。

“其实、你不必做这些的。”他没看王子异，眼底却兀自起了层雾。

“你先尝尝看喜不喜欢。”  
王子异忽然像个要得到承认的孩子般执拗地举着勺子。

蔡徐坤凝视他片刻，尔后低头喝了口粥。

他的小男朋友是个很细心的人，粥很香，吃到嘴里又不会觉得烫口，一股温热的暖流从喉咙一直暖到胃里。他这一天都没怎么吃东西，方才去医院前又搜肠刮肚般吐了个干净，这会儿忽然觉得有些饿了。

“喜欢的……”  
蔡徐坤低声说着，吸了吸鼻子，不敢抬头。

想来这些年，王子异一直是那个宠着顺着他的人。

他吃腻了外卖，大明星一得空就变着法为他亲自下厨；他恨手下艺人不懂爱惜羽毛，王子异为他不知推了多少高片酬的戏约；他的手机页面在某个广告上多停留一眼，隔天就能收到王子异顺手买回来的实物。甚至于情事上，他不过嘟嘟囔囔抱怨一句吃不饱，王子异就尽心竭力地伺候到他几乎下不了床。

他们度过的每一个夜晚，不论是粗暴的还是缠绵的，在第二天的早晨却都能得到一碗温热香甜的粥。

——这才让蔡徐坤觉得，自己总能从王子异身上偷得一点被纵容的温暖。

可到底是从何时起，自己竟把王子异的好当做一种理所当然了呢？他问自己。

见蔡徐坤只喝了一口粥又蔫蔫地垂下眼去，王子异忍不住叹了口气，放下勺子在粥面上划了两圈，故意露出一丝生气的语气道：“你不好好吃饭的话，《秦淮八景》男一号的试镜，我可就不去了哦。”

蔡徐坤猛地抬起头，来不及憋回去的泪水突然决堤，硕大一颗泪珠顺着凹陷的脸颊滑落到腮边。

这一哭着实把王子异吓坏了，手忙脚乱地想替他擦泪，滚烫的粥顺着碗沿洒在他手背上，烫得王子异倒吸了一口气。

蔡徐坤没有任何犹豫地抓着他的手吮住了泛红的地方，红晕瞬间攀上了王子异的脖子和耳根，他下意识想抽回，蔡徐坤却使坏地用牙齿轻轻啃住，追着吸吮上去，偏头将那半滴眼泪蹭到他手腕上。

王子异隐隐看到他眼底的泪光不似玩笑，便不敢再抽回手，五秒之后，他听到了蔡徐坤哑着嗓子同他说：“对不起……”

“对不起……”他又说了一遍。

那晚蔡徐坤絮絮叨叨同他说了许多往常不会说的话，颠三倒四的一些术语他也听不懂。但有一部分他算听明白了——蔡徐坤想替他截胡《秦淮八景》的男一号已经不是一天两天的事了，碍于原定的男一号身后有点背景，人家若存心报复，王子异将来的发展必然会大大受阻。

王子异却说他无所谓，清者自清，再说他这个咖位的艺人，本就也没什么可失去的。

蔡徐坤便骂他傻。

“好好一个小孩，家里人不管，公司不爱，拍一部戏扑一部，粉丝走了一波又一波，还跟经纪人上床，太惨了……”

蔡徐坤嘀嘀咕咕趴着王子异不放，把头埋在人肩上东拉西扯漫天胡侃。王子异怕他再着凉，于是把他缠在自己身上的手指一根根掰开，把人重新放倒在床上躺好。

“王子异……”蔡徐坤依旧两手抱着人的脖子不撒手，瘪着嘴委屈巴巴地望着他，“你是不是不想要我管你了……”

王子异闻言无奈一笑，于是反问他：“那你管我的时候，能不拿自己的身体健康开玩笑吗？”

“明明是你不听话……”蔡徐坤微抬起眼皮瞪他，眼睛里又浮起一层水，嘴上依旧嘟嘟囔囔，“明明说好了，公私分明，工作上的事你全听我的……”

王子异感觉抱在他脖子上的手微微用力，仿佛是在强迫自己跟他对视一般，最后他深吸一口气，伸出手指在蔡徐坤脑门上轻轻弹了一下，故作生气般责问：“摸着良心讲，你公私分明了吗？”

蔡徐坤便被问蔫了。

王子异没说错，抢戏一说，确实不够光彩。

《秦淮八景》的原定男一号林朔是王子异的前辈，算的上是爱豆世纪最早那批的艺人了，加之张导本就有意请王子异出演男二号。从公司艺人总监的立场出发，这本已是双赢的局面。

——若非他同王子异的这层私情作祟，蔡徐坤绝无可能出面做这种左手打右手的亏本买卖。

“你不知道吧，其实我总在害怕替你做决定……”

“怕帮不到你，更怕帮不到你反而害了你……”

“他们骂我，我活该，我无所谓，但我不要你被骂……”

“你那么干净一个人，干嘛非要跟我绑在一起啊……”

蔡徐坤抱着他，或许是又哭了，按着王子异的头不让他看他，但滚烫的眼泪还是滚落到他后颈，灼得他也跟着一起痛。

王子异知道的，这些年蔡徐坤在外头没少受罪。时常沉着脸回到家，闷声不吭一头扎进王子异怀里抱上好一会儿才能缓过劲儿来。

可即便蔡徐坤在外边吃了再大的苦都不会找他哭诉，从来没有过。

王子异以为他很强大，现在想来也许他只是很会装。

因为他是经纪人，因为他比自己大八岁，因为他聪明、漂亮、做事情抽刀断水又狠又绝，所以他没有任何王子异独有的特权。

王子异听到怀里的人闷闷地说：“我可能病得更重了。”

“没事，病了就安心养病，会好起来的。”

“可我好害怕在我养病的时候天就塌了。”

“那就让它塌。”

“天塌了你还会要我管你吗？”

“……要，死都要。”

王子异把人从自己怀里扶起来，望着那张哭得七荤八素狼狈不堪的一张小脸，忍不住抬手轻轻揩去他眼角的泪，额头抵上他发烫的额头，学着言情剧里的台词哄他：“再哭的话，我就亲你了啊。”

他还没来得及反应，就被蔡徐坤发了狠似的一口咬住了唇。

粗暴永远是最明了的表达方式。

蔡徐坤咬了一口，又追上去用舌头舔吻伤口，尔后强硬地顶开他的牙关，血腥味儿自口腔内蔓延开来。

王子异不敢吻得太深，小心地躲着他的舌头，觉得蔡徐坤在他嘴里一下下地搅动是在喝他的血，除了发着烧的体温他还能尝到对方舌尖的苦味儿，那胃药是真苦，苦得他舌根都麻了。

凌晨四五点钟的光景，首都的烟火气还未升腾起来。

蔡徐坤掀开被子的时候还能感受到些许凉意，下一秒就跨坐在了王子异的大腿上俯下身来吻他。

王子异的下身在他坐上去的瞬间明显涨了一涨。

蔡徐坤神志不清时的主动令他惊讶狂乱，两手胡乱摸过对方的肩颈、腰肢、臀部，好像放在哪儿都不合适，无措至极之下只能大力地将他带向自己，不达目的誓不罢休般地吸吮爱抚。

炙热的体温覆在他身上，蔡徐坤虽然瘦但也有些分量，分明的骨骼硌得身上生疼，直到意识到对方的下身也正直愣愣地顶在他腿上时，王子异才于亲吻间恢复了些许理智。

“你还在发烧……”喘气的间隙他将两人分开一点，好声好气地哄，“会难受的，不要做了好不好？”

“没关系的…”蔡徐坤望着他，眼角是未干的泪痕，面色潮红娇喘微微，凑上去咬着人的耳朵意乱情迷道，“给我，我想要……”

他又一次去舔王子异唇上的伤口，这次像扯动了什么闸门，洪水倾泻而下，一发不可收拾。

王子异猛地将两人调转了体位，把蔡徐坤放倒在床上后开始从小腹一寸一寸向上亲吻。于情事上小朋友总有使不完的耐性，有时候前戏长得蔡徐坤险些困得睡过去，但这一次两人只交换了一个眼神之后王子异就发狠地吮住了他的乳头。

“唔……”

蔡徐坤此处向来敏感。

有的人生起病来言行无异于三岁小孩，动不动就要亲要抱，两具肉体紧贴到严丝合缝。蔡徐坤两条胳膊交叉在他后颈，觉得难受了就仰头要一个亲吻，王子异看到他面色惶然便俯下身吻住他。

进入之前蔡徐坤的身体一直在颤抖，即便后穴已经被开拓得湿软万分，即便他男朋友是全世界最温柔周到的男朋友。

王子异的三根手指顺着穴口滑回臀尖，突然不再动作，叹了口气道：“难受的话就别做了吧。”

蔡徐坤闻言反而激动起来，两腿主动往他腰上缠，努力去迎合对方半硬的性器，撒着娇勾引：“进来…直接进……”

他的心尖随着身体发酸发颤，蔡徐坤看着像是难受极了，却依然倔犟地向他求欢。

王子异不敢多想这背后的原因，蔡徐坤想做什么都可以，快乐也好痛苦也罢，他陪他一起。

后穴终于被硕大的茎头撑开，一寸寸地钉入蔡徐坤的洞口与灵魂，叫他无处遁形。

王子异的小心翼翼导致他进入得极慢，反倒叫蔡徐坤更不好受。饶是甬道深处比寻常时更为湿热紧致，柔软的穴肉将他涨热的地处仔细吸吮舔舐，内壁收缩不已，绞得王子异头皮发麻，下身终于忍不住一挺到底，捅得蔡徐坤惊声尖叫，小腹不受控制地痉挛抽搐。

蔡徐坤捏着他的手臂断断续续地喊：“慢、慢一点……”

他们就着插入的姿势，王子异抱着蔡徐坤，用哄婴儿的姿势将他抱在怀里，缓慢地律动起来：“疼的话就告诉我。”

不疼，就是涨得很。

身体、心脏、大脑，所有感官都被王子异塞得满满的。

这种饱胀感压得他喘不过气来。

“唔，子异…轻点…慢点……”

王子异最见不得蔡徐坤咬着下唇强迫自己不出声的样子，于是吻住他的唇吞下他的呻吟。蔡徐坤呜呜地嘤咛着，小穴亦瑟缩着吞吐着滚烫的肉棒，食髓知味，欲罢不能。

轻一点，快一点，慢一点。

除了无意识的撒娇，还有低泣。

蔡徐坤在情事中向来极少落泪，忍不住了便咬住对方的肩头，淡淡的血腥味弥漫开来，再度点燃了王子异的兽性，于是箍着他的下颚狠狠吮出几个红印子。

是他的，蔡徐坤是他的。

欲望征服理智的瞬间，他猛地抬起对方两条长腿搁在自己肩膀上，狠厉地抽出去又狠狠捅进来，水声渍渍，饱满的囊袋拍打着粉嫩的臀尖，不管不顾地肏干了数十下。

蔡徐坤被撞得头晕眼花几乎缺氧，哑着嗓子问他：“……你、你还不射吗？”

王子异闻言俯下身捧着他的脸亲了一口：“乖。”

亲他的时候温柔得不像话，肏他的时候简直不像个人。

蔡徐坤的哭声被撞得支离破碎，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，不一会儿就被肏射了出来，身体在高潮的余韵下抽搐痉挛。

等到王子异终于停下来的时候，他身下的人已经昏睡过去不知多久了。

这一夜蔡徐坤极累，却睡得极不踏实。

他梦见他和王子异被捉奸在床，那些人指着他的鼻子骂他不要脸，还说王子异是个借着裙带关系上位的男狐狸精。

他满头大汗醒过来，被窝里一层汗，天色渐亮，晨光透过纱窗漏进来。他把搭在他胃上的手臂松开，转身看了一眼在他身边睡着的王子异，眼底闪过些许复杂的神色，又把身子转了回去。

那个梦真的荒唐至极。

王子异像是醒了，手掌摸索着去碰他的额头，瓮声瓮气道：“……好像退烧了。”

蔡徐坤低低地“嗯”了一声，转身回了一个绵长的吻，同他说：“我做了个噩梦。”

“什么噩梦？”

蔡徐坤想了想，说：“我梦见天亮了。”

王子异噗嗤一声笑了出来：“天亮了算什么噩梦？”

“我梦见天亮了，你穿戴整齐站在床边，脸冷得像冰块，然后跟我说昨晚那是分手炮，然后你要跟我解约。然后老板打电话给我说我被解雇了，然后你父母找到我说给你五百万离开我儿子……”

蔡徐坤本来只想开个玩笑，当下他确实以为王子异会笑——哪怕只是配合着捧一下哏。

可就在王子异可能会有的诸多反应中，蔡徐坤是真的没料到这一种——王子异向他挪近了几寸，挤过来同他共枕同一个枕头，明明是个小朋友撒娇的动作，但那定定地望着他的眼神，是属于一个男人的眼神。

“蔡徐坤——”

他没喊他哥，而是直呼其名，低而沉地，语带一丝笑意地说：“你好像特别知道怎么让我难过。”

王子异就这么枕在他身侧望着他，握住他的手，十指紧扣到几乎阻塞血液流通。

有些事啊，不一样了便是不一样了。

他们心照不宣。

于是蔡徐坤学着他的样子，定定地回望他：“那你告诉我，天亮之后你还会在吗？”

他看到王子异浅浅地点了点头，听到他说：“我保证，你睡醒后就能见到我。”

如同朝着暴风眼狂奔而去，此时的王子异只想张开双臂，拥抱来自身侧的这阵龙卷风，心甘情愿为他所吞噬。

如果暴风同样朝他奔赴而来，他想，他亦做好了随时献祭自己的准备。


	18. 番外

王哥视角小番外 时间线拉回最初

【独家揭秘！流量小鲜肉王子异与经纪人不可告人那些事……】

配图是一张高糊的机场路透。

王子异一身休闲私服坐在VIP大厅里，背影笔挺如松如竹；一旁的经纪人正翘着二郎腿打着游戏，大半个身子狠狠歪向了自家小明星。

镜头离得远看不清眉目，只见对方身量比王子异小上一号，整个人缩在一件oversize的外套里，一双手缩在长长的袖子里，只露出一点莹白的指尖在屏幕上十指如飞。从身后仅能拍到那一双长腿抻得老长，脚上是双惹眼的马丁靴，造型又辣又性感，简直叫人分不清谁是艺人谁是经纪人。

还有一些其他场合的照片，大多是角度原因显得两人格外亲昵。

王子异和他那漂亮小经纪人的绯闻就这么上了热搜，凌晨三点，词条后面还跟着个小小的上升箭头。

粉圈还算是冷静，大家伙说好姐妹一条心，谁信谁傻逼。可没一会儿，“王子异经纪人”的词条也被顶了上来，漂亮小经纪人的正面高清大图紧接着就被转载了千八百条，吃东西的，喝东西的，吃东西的。

如果说那只是个无关紧要的素人，粉丝们兴许还会开麦酸一嘴长得还凑活，再奚落两句脸盘子不大饭量不小。可偏生自家哥哥是个纯情无比的颜控+年上控，偏生这绯闻对象还长了这么一张脸，一时间大半个粉圈又沉默了。

好家伙，这小经纪人长得何止是凑活。  
那真是、相当的、凑活。

凑活到粉丝们看到他第一眼，登时心里猛虎下山式倒吸一口凉气：

——咱家哥哥怕不是真得栽这人身上了。  
——这张脸分明就是照着王子异未来老婆的模板长的啊。

  
“姐妹夸张了吧？我不信。”

“与其编料哥哥喜欢这一款，不如说我跟哥哥的孩子都五岁了……”

“天杀的adsj，百万修图师都请去修经纪人了，这脸怕不是拿着我家崽崽的钱去办了终身热玛吉吧……”

“哈哈哈哈哈世纪大笑话！哪个瞎了眼的说身材好，裹得跟个球似的你看得出个鬼？”

“u1s1,这小帅哥有点东西的。之前手下艺人公开diss说他心机婊，每次机场都一身名牌，教科书般的素人艳压明星，好几次代拍都拍错了人。结果某C姓经纪人用一句‘保持初心，砥砺前行，山高路远，江湖再见’给怼了回去，顺手就把艺人到手的一个高奢资源给撤了，摆明了显摆自个儿后台硬脾气大不好惹呗。”

“挺狠啊这手，不过也是那艺人自己作死。王子异粉丝快别骂嫂子了吧，小心你家哥哥跪完搓衣板还得净身出户喝西北风哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……”

  
“除了这些呢，还有啥？”

此时此刻，当事经纪人正举着一副刀叉，认认真真戳着盘子里的牛排，神情仿佛如临大敌，专心之余对着餐桌旁开着免提的手机随口问了一句。

王子异这头刚下了节目，一回到酒店就掏出iPad，手指划拉着刚用自己名字加自己经纪人名字搜索出来的几条最新评论——

“还有网友说……说……‘我觉得他俩还挺配的…’”

“噗——”

电话那头的人喷了一口水。

“啥呀，是说咱俩配吗？”蔡徐坤发问的时候故意朝着手机凑近了些，脸上带着做作的疑问，眼里却含着戏谑的笑意。

——可惜王子异无福消受他这副表情。

在一片骂声中，有人哭喊哥哥被千年男狐狸精迷了心智，有人大呼崽崽被阴险狡猾的心机婊潜了规则。

偶尔出来那么一两个喊着“好配”的网友，百分之两百是冲着拉郎来的颜狗。

这么一两个声音想必也是沧海一粟，得亏王子异眼尖能看到。

“嗯……”王子异应了声，摸着下巴盯着ipad上那一行字，突然笑得一脸坏水泛滥，嘴里还嘟囔着，“我觉得也挺……嗯……”

蔡徐坤哭笑不得，对面的小朋友像是全然不知自己方才发表了什么危险言论，如果不是隔着屏幕，他绝对会一巴掌拍在王子异天灵盖上揍扁他。

“嗯什么嗯啊，净瞎说。”

这热搜说大不大说小不小，麻烦就麻烦在半夜发酵，即便蔡徐坤神通广大三头六臂都来不及公关。而大多数人一觉醒来，被大瓜迎头砸一脸，想必只会兴奋地砸吧嘴。

他这头火烧眉毛急着撤热搜，手机那头却传来咯咯咯的笑声，听起来心情相当不错的样子。

苦逼打工人白眼翻上天，说实话，若非王子异其人从头到脚每个细胞无不散发着“老实孩子”的信号，蔡徐坤简直要怀疑，这料是不是他自己放出去的。

“你就不怕自己还没红就糊掉？”

“不怕，我相信哥。”

——虽说王子异自己也琢磨不透，他对蔡徐坤无条件信任到这个份上，是不是占了脸的便宜。

他的经纪人的确漂亮又强势，哪怕偶尔冷言冷语都冷得恰到好处，是他乐于接纳的温度。

电话那头响过两声杂音，紧接着一句破天荒的开场白：

“——宝宝记得把饭饭吃光哦~”

话音刚落，王子异人都傻了，什么情况，冰山美人鬼上身了？

蔡徐坤似乎是把手机丢一边就走开去忙活别的事了，听筒里传来的声线有些远，王子异只能听到他嗲声嗲气地接了句：“宝宝今天仄么乖的呀，吃完饭饭要赶紧睡觉觉哦~”

声音甜丝丝的，像裹了蜜的红糖糍粑，又软又糯。同某人平时那股子雷厉风行的狠劲判若两人，这是王子异的第一反应。

第二反应就不啻于被五雷轰顶了：

宝宝？什么宝宝？人类幼崽？  
Jesus crazy，蔡徐坤都有孩子了？

这一认知轰得王子异一整夜都晕晕乎乎的，等到隔天在公司看到依旧漂漂亮亮同时少年感爆棚的蔡经纪人，心情就更郁闷了。

怎么这么急着就英年早婚了呢？  
怎么就不能再等他个几年呢？

看着不远处和合作伙伴相谈甚欢，笑得眉眼弯弯的蔡徐坤，王子异一个晃神，紧接着狠狠甩了甩脑袋，试图将脑海中那些对已婚人夫的肖想连同自己龌龊的脑浆一起甩出银河系。

天地良心，他可再也不敢盯着他的漂亮小经纪人看了。

  
人人都说，他王子异的经纪人是内娱百年一见的心机鬼。

妲己投胎，褒姒转世，阴谋诡计满肚子坏水，成天都在算计着怎么从艺人身上捞油水。

起初听到这些流言蜚语的王子异也是将信将疑敬而远之。

直到某天夜里他走出公司，看到一人蹲在停车场的保姆车旁，正拿着根火腿肠去引车底下躲着的流浪猫。小猫崽怕生，那人便极有耐心地蹲了许久，腿麻了就不管不顾地一屁股坐在地上，逗了差不多半个小时才把猫从车底下薅出来。

王子异就这么跟个变态似的盯着自个儿经纪人看了半个小时。

公司这片大楼附近流浪猫不少，久而久之，他也习惯随身带些猫粮猫罐头，见着便随手喂了，虽说也没少被挠。

可他也并非每天都有空去喂猫，有时候连着好几天忙得脚不沾地，天气恶劣时也会挂念那几只小猫崽会不会饿肚子。

直到有天他再次路过停车场，看到角落里有一个拿塑料布搭的小棚。

“坤哥弄的，想不到吧，下雨天还总有猫过来躲雨呢。”

听到助理小叶这么说的时候王子异着实一怔。

凑近一看，小棚里还垫了好几层厚实的旧毯子，外头摆了两个刚开的猫罐头，明显已经被瓜分过一轮了。

看来这些小东西平常却没少受蔡徐坤的关照。

“他真是个好人。”王子异忍不住说道。

谁知小叶听了这话突然忍俊不禁。

“看他对小动物多有爱心，再看看他对工作多没人性，啧啧啧……”

“嗯……但他也是个很好的经纪人。”王子异笃定道。

小叶点了点头，说：“倒也是。”

少年人的心事总是比较难以捕捉的。

倒不是说18岁的王子异心思有多么复杂，只是在某些情况下，迟钝的少年从来意识不到，他所有心事的开端，竟都只是源于，觉得对方是一个很好的人。

  
“喂王子异，你喜欢小朋友吗？”

接到蔡徐坤这通语焉不详的电话时，王子异忙不迭地应下，冥冥中种奇妙的预感——这可能是他成为对方孩子后爹的唯一机会，一个重要契机，以及一个童话故事的开头。

可谁知一个小时后，看到他的经纪人提着个猫笼风尘仆仆出现在他家门口的时候，王子异还是凌乱了。

“额，这是？”

他甫一蹲下身，就对上笼子里蜷成一块月饼模样的小橘猫，两三个月大的模样，一对颜色颇浅的大眼珠子滴溜溜转个不停。

“跟你说过的，我家小朋友，公司楼下捡的。”

蔡徐坤也跟着蹲下身，打开猫笼把那小东西放了出来。猫怕生，一出笼就想往主人怀里钻。蔡徐坤下意识去接却又一滞，下一秒无比僵硬地缩回了手。

那小橘猫扑了个空，便拿毛茸茸的尾巴蹭他的裤腿，“咪咪咪”叫得委屈，非要抱抱才满意。

王子异眼尖地捕捉到对方掌心下的一片红疹，登时心下了然：“你这过敏是季节性的吧，放心吧，过了春天就好了。”

结果他刚伸出手，那小猫崽噌的竖起毛亮出爪子，凶巴巴地龇着牙不让他碰，与方才那副可怜相完全判若两猫。

流浪猫还这么凶，跟你主人一样强势啊，他心道。

“谢谢，三个月就好。”蔡徐坤感激地将猫笼提进玄关，回头冲他补了一句，“三个月我就接它回去。”

王子异乖乖倚在门边让这一人一猫进门，笑得志得意满：“不急，我养它一辈子都成。”

蔡徐坤闻言翻了个白眼，那小橘猫也是一脸冷漠相，好像在嘲讽王子异：“愚蠢的舔狗。”

蔡徐坤身上正在发疹子不敢碰猫，但还是蹲下极认真地同它交代道：“……在王叔叔家要乖啊。”

话音未落，只见身后的王叔叔嘴角抽搐，似笑非笑地忍了好一会儿，才上前蹲下想去摸摸它的小脑袋：“乖，叫哥哥。”

小猫崽子被薅了一把毛，抬头看向王子异时依旧是一张生人勿进的酷盖脸，“喵”都懒得“喵”一声，十分不给面子。

不叫就不叫吧，毕竟这“王叔叔”听起来，也不是什么善茬的称呼。

王子异没敢说，迫于压力只好一个人自言自语：“王叔叔也挺好，噗嗤……挺好，咳咳，挺好的……”

两人折腾了大半宿，譬如让王子异拿毛线球逗它，把小鱼干吊在逗猫棒上晃，放《猫和老鼠》给它看……不料这小猫崽子全程不为所动，蔡徐坤一起身又“咪咪”叫唤着追上来，伸出爪子扒拉着他的裤腿死活不让走。

奇怪又黏人的小朋友，真不知道怎么样才能让它和王叔叔熟一点。

“对了，你家小朋友有名字吗？”

“没有。”

“你没给它取名字？”

蔡徐坤抬眼冷冷一扫：“我捡它回来，大家搭伙过日子而已，我有什么立场给它取名字？”

这番话，怎么说，真的是，非常的，蔡徐坤。

认识“小朋友”的第一天，18岁的王子异庆幸它并非是个人类幼崽之余，一颗不知何时情窦初开的心又蠢蠢欲动，萌生了一个颇为大胆的念头——

他是真的挺想给这“小朋友”当后爸的。

  
此后大约是孽缘作祟，两人绯闻澄清没多久，又被拍到“王子异为经纪人处理车祸肇事现场，年下小狼狗一怒之下狂扁兰博基尼车主，车主畏畏缩缩不敢现身。”

花里胡哨的标题看得王子异啼笑皆非，这群狗仔怎么就没想过，兰博基尼车主就是他本人呢？

想到那辆还贴着实习牌照，就被蔡徐坤撞得保险杠稀碎的跑车，王子异依旧心有戚戚，共事一年不到，两人清清白白，可却叫他从金钱名誉到健康都赔了个遍。

仅就花边新闻所见，王子异拢共因蔡徐坤受伤三次：

第一次是拍MV，他经纪人非要亲自上去试威亚，落地的时候没踩稳，王子异怕他伤着尾巴骨连忙去接了一手，结果就是，他低估了一个一米八几成年男人敦实的体重。

另一次是蔡徐坤拉着他练习科目二的倒车入库，王子异比他还紧张，结果蔡徐坤无比顺溜地倒进去了，他自己一个没留神掉沟里了。

第三次就在不久前，王子异机场路透被拍到锁骨手腕处可疑的红色挠痕，被人说他金屋藏娇纵欲过度，实则是在跟蔡徐坤家的小猫斗智斗勇时败下阵来。

好在磋磨了月余后，猫祖宗终于偃旗息鼓，至少被王子异抱在怀里时不再只会凶巴巴地举起爪子反抗，心情好的时候偶尔还会主动亲近他，譬如从窝里蹭过来爬上他的腿，蜷成一块月饼的样子。

冥冥中也算是对他后爹身份的某种认可吧。

——这短暂的平静只延续到，蔡徐坤撞烂他兰博基尼的那一天。

  
那日蔡徐坤出差回到家已经是晚上九点多了，突然接到了王子异的电话。

“喂，我家小朋友又挠你了吗？”

他开口难得轻松惬意，就听到电话那头的男声带着几分疲惫和焦躁：“你家小朋友……之前有什么病史吗？”

蔡徐坤直起身子问：“怎么了？”

“我看它今天都没怎么吃饭，走路也不稳，眼睛还有点发炎，好像……”

他话没说完，那边就挂了。

王子异顾不上再拨回去，抱起小猫放进猫笼就急吼吼地冲出门，坐进车里开始搜索最近的宠物医院时，突然听到有人敲车窗的声音。

他一抬头，就看到一脸气喘吁吁的蔡徐坤。

“我来开吧……呼……你才拿了驾照几天啊……”

王子异便乖乖挪到了副驾驶座，哪想蔡徐坤一脚油门就给他一脑门撞柱子上了。

保险杠“哐当”一声就地阵亡，这一撞王子异觉得自己三魂七魄都被撞飞了出去，等到灵魂归位才愣愣地扭头看向身边这位死死握着方向盘，十指抖如筛糠的经纪人，愣愣地问了句：

“额……要不还是，我来开吧？”

这一夜注定跌宕起伏。

  
小猫崽子看起来病的不轻，窝在蔡徐坤怀里一动不动，眼皮呆呆地耷拉着；可他主人却活像是病得更重的那一个，头压得很低，半张脸都埋在那小东西脑袋上。

从这个角度看不到他的表情，但王子异能看到他搂着猫的手背绷得很紧，细嫩的皮肉被青筋撑起，指尖依稀是未愈的红疹。

可蔡徐坤早就顾不得过不过敏了，他抱得那么紧，让人无端觉得脆弱下蕴藏着一股孤注一掷的执拗。

飞驰而过的车灯闪烁在他侧脸上，王子异专心把着方向盘，余光瞥见他微颤的睫毛，像只轻阖翅膀的金蝶，美丽又可怜。他忍不住抬手想摸摸，看看睫毛下的眼底是否有水色晃过，却见方才还耷拉着眼皮的小猫突然呼吸加重，似乎更加痛苦难耐。

他猛地收回了手，脚下狠狠踩了一记油门。

  
一路惊心动魄狂飙到宠物医院门口，王子异前脚刚把车停稳，后脚蔡徐坤便抱着猫一把推门而出，下一秒飞快地躲过了他伸出来的手。

“你别管了，快回去吧，再被拍到就麻烦了。”

蔡徐坤感激他，但也时刻谨记他的身份。

“谢谢你子异，谢谢你这段时间替我照顾它。”

王子异怔怔地看着蔡徐坤转身离开，看着他身上的黑色羽绒服被风吹起，鼓成一朵看起来格外沉重的阴云，露出一双细瘦脚踝和脚上的居家拖鞋。

是得多疼这猫祖宗，才能叫一个思维缜密的铁人迷糊成这副德性呢？

王子异来不及想通这层理，就被公司的电话打断了思绪——

“你们现在在哪儿？”

大致了解完来龙去脉，王子异心烦得紧，对方在电话里咄咄逼人，一会儿追问他被拍到的那辆撞脱了保险杠的兰博基尼是怎么回事，一会儿又说联系不上蔡徐坤责备他工作何其失职，嘈杂间大多带着怒气。

他又想起了方才那个抱着猫转身离开的沉重背影，愕然发觉蔡徐坤平日里还是挺和气一人，怎么受得了这种暴脾气上司？

“行了您别生气，也别去烦他了。我跟他之间干干净净。那些都是假的。”

“呵，真的假的啊……”

电话那头的人似乎被他逗笑了，听他这副信誓旦旦的口吻约莫估计俩人怕是真没什么，于是半凶半开玩笑问他：“你小子可别真动那些心思啊，哥单身久了可听不得这些。”

“行了，您还不了解我吗？”

“我了解你，可我一点都不了解你那位经纪人。”

“我了解他，他不会的，我也——”

说出这句话的时候王子异突然没由来的心虚：

“……我也，不会的。”

不会的。

不会恋爱的，不会失控的，不会表露情绪的。

他会乖乖当个最听话的提线木偶。

电话那头的人倒像是真信了，隐晦地提醒他：“那就好，你啊也别跟人家小蔡走得太近，小心人家对象吃醋。”

王子异便笑得心不在焉：“得了吧，他眼里除了工作，还容得下谁啊？”

是啊，其实局外人都看得通透，他俩之间真的没什么。

因为在这圈子里，爱情是最不保值的东西。

所以肖想归肖想，18岁的王子异什么都没跟蔡徐坤说过，承诺不讲，爱也不讲。

艺人跟经纪人谈恋爱，男艺人跟他的男经纪人谈恋爱，男艺人跟大他八岁的男经纪人谈恋爱，越加上限定词就越叫人觉得离谱。

这条路逼仄得一眼就能望到头，所以他才选择得过且过。

挂了电话的王子异木木地拍了拍自己的胸口。

车窗外黑云压城，紧接着一场大雨倾盆而下，他终于后知后觉地意识到，快降温了。

走进这家宠物医院时，王子异看到了一只把自己圈作一团的小企鹅——还是只落单了的小企鹅，被孤独感萦绕着，几乎叫他相信原来铁人也会哭似的。

医院里的空调开得很足，若非肩上突然搭上了一件外套，蔡徐坤都感觉不到裸露在外的皮肤上蔓延的寒意。

抬眼看去，正是他的小爱豆，口罩帽子全副武装，手边还提着个购物袋。

“你怎么来了？”

许是低头太久，蔡徐坤一抬头便觉得灯光格外晃眼，连带着身前的人影都略显几分迷离。

待到反应过来来人是谁他才突然清醒，猛地蹿起来将王子异头上的鸭舌帽狠狠往下一压遮住他大半张脸，警觉地四下望了望，小声问道：“你来干嘛啊？小心被拍到。”

王子异耸了耸肩，少见地摆出一副不肯听话的样子把人摁回座位上，从袋子里掏出一双鞋，蹲下来放在他脚边。

“穿上吧，降温了。”

蔡徐坤本想抬头望他，却猛地撞进一双平视过来的眼睛，轻轻巧巧落进他视线里，像是一匹没有重量的月光。

——某人这才注意到自己出门的时候急得鞋都没换，脚背冻得发白。

蔡徐坤愣得一时没有动作，两人相对僵持了片刻，王子异没辙，索性单膝跪下，轻轻握住他细瘦的脚踝就要往鞋里送。

这一举动愣是谁看了就觉得过分暧昧了些，王子异动作极轻，指尖一碰却似有撩火的触感，吓得蔡徐坤心底警铃大作，猛地把脚一缩怵然道：“别别别，我自己来……”

得亏是公众场合，否则他难保自己不会一脚把人踹飞出去。

  
小橘猫的情况不容乐观，医生方才确诊了是猫传腹——没有能够根除的药物，只能采取支持疗法减少它在发病期的痛苦，让它能够体面地度过生命最后的时光。

最坏的结果，便只能安乐死了。

小东西蜷在手术台上时还“咪咪”地叫唤着，声音又虚又哑，一颗小脑袋还时不时朝门口张望。

蔡徐坤说，自己太怂，愣是没敢再多看它一眼。

想来成年人一贯如此，看不见的刀光血影无时无刻不在凌迟着这些为生活奔波的灵魂，表面上个个都是铠甲勇士，内里清一色经不起半点磋磨的绣花枕头。

可是小动物哪懂这些啊，他们的世界那么小，却连想见主人一面这般小小的祈愿都得不到满足。

蔡徐坤只给自己半个小时的时间去脆弱。

在这半个小时里，他允许自己成为这个世界上最最负能量的悲观主义者。在这半个小时里，他允许自己害怕，可以害怕生离，可以害怕死别，可以害怕他那只濒死的小猫崽质问自己：既然接受不了今天发生的一切，当初为什么捡它回家？

为什么？是因为自私啊。  
因为他太孤独了，因为他太需要陪伴了。

负罪感让蔡徐坤有些崩溃，王子异深知是自己打扰了他难得的崩溃，登时一句安慰的话都憋不出来了。

他不敢多嘴，怕看到蔡徐坤湿漉漉的眼睛下一秒有可能会决堤，嘴巴张张合合，最后咽下那句“没关系我养它到死”，只说了句，会好起来的。

“……你人真好。”

他的经纪人扯了扯嘴角，仰头冲他笑得有些难看。

蔡徐坤说，他打小运气就不好，小时候捡回家的小猫小狗，不是走丢就是病死，长大以后带的艺人，不是红不起来就是落井下石。

王子异便又噎住了。

他知道对方说的不是自己，只是无端生出一丝不祥的预感——

蔡徐坤这一番话像极了是要宣布某个重要决定之前的开场白——诸如“为了不带衰你，我决定还是不要你了”，这样的决定。

他偷偷瞥了身旁的人一眼，在那双无喜无悲无欲无求的眼睛里，王子异终于承认，自己害怕了。

原因无他，往日里蔡徐坤身上总是自带一种叫人安心的气场，好像只要有这个人在便永无后顾之忧。但这一刻王子异才发现不是这样，因为此时此刻的蔡徐坤让他害怕极了。

谁说只有成年人会害怕的呢，小朋友也会怕。

在身边这个成年人的身上，王子异有太多害怕失去的东西。他怕蔡徐坤老去，怕蔡徐坤不要他，怕蔡徐坤因他而被中伤，而在这一切的一切里，他最怕身不由己、言不由衷、情非得已，最后无疾而终，连后悔都不知道要从哪里开始后悔。

于是这一次，小朋友抢在成年人说出那个决定之前开口了。

“都会好起来的……”他轻轻拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩，小声嘀咕，“大不了我把我的好运都给你，从小算命的就说，我运气可好了。”

蔡徐坤愣愣地看向他。

也许是因为他的眼睛太亮了，叫王子异觉得那一刻的自己像极了一只扑向火光慷慨赴死的扑棱蛾子。

结果下一秒蔡徐坤伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，笑得温柔又沉重，轻声道：“谢谢你的好运——还是你自己留着吧。”

傻扑棱蛾子，王子异暗骂自己。

扑了就是扑了，人啊，休想着熄灭自己来躲避爱意。

  
这一夜诚然过分精彩了些，热搜发酵到凌晨终于彻底进入了高潮阶段，这座城市早已酣然入眠，微博上却已是另一派喧嚣之景——

【王子异深夜为爱飙车】  
【王子异深夜现身宠物医院】  
【王子异单膝跪地为经纪人穿鞋】  
【……】

几个热搜词条相继飙升，洗广场的人已是兴致缺缺。

蔡徐坤赶到公司时脸色不太好，他身上还披着王子异的外套，看起来憔悴得很，推开会议室的大门时几乎全公司的高层都在等他。

王子异就坐在近门处，此时也只是匆匆扫了他一眼，低下了头。

他知此事因他而起，对蔡徐坤多少存了几分愧疚，而这反应在蔡徐坤眼中又是另一回事。

蔡徐坤能感觉到，王子异对他似乎是有些好感的，无可否认，他也很喜欢这个小孩，但仅仅出于对工作伙伴的赞赏，不用抽丝剥茧他也了然，里面没有爱情，也绝不能有爱情。

王子异是他的艺人，只是他的艺人。  
以前是，如今看来，依旧是。

“说说看你的想法？”

他的老板豆总，说白了是个利益主义者，看人眼光又准又毒，对某位当事经纪人反炒劣迹艺人和紧急公关的手段亦是领教颇多。包括此刻，两人一对视，蔡徐坤就明了老板眼中昭然的意图。

可这一次，沉默良久后，他并没有说出对方想听的答案。

“艺人不能出面，一切我来扛。公司只需说我引咎辞职就好，不必具体，剩下的留给粉丝填补，她们一定能编出一个……”

蔡徐坤停顿了一下才开口：“一个让您满意的故事。”

王子异已经快坐不住了，只见身边的经纪人朝他使了个眼色，暗示其不要多事，自己默默捏紧了拳头，开口却是云淡风轻：

“公司要怎么引导舆论我都无所谓，反正我名声够臭，不在乎多这一件两件的。但网络是有记忆的，艺人出道至今都没什么负面新闻，他不该平白无故多出这么个莫须有的污点。”

“我不同意。”

事件中心的主角终于忍不住开了口。

王子异看着朝他望过来脸色不豫的蔡徐坤，此时此刻却只想抱抱他，也不知道他昨晚有没有抽空睡一会儿觉。

“这件事错在我，是我冲动了，但我们真的没有任何不正当关系。为什么要别人帮我背锅，我可以自己解释的。”

王子异这番话说得虽在理，却并非最佳方案——

蔡徐坤的初衷是护他周全，可于公司而言他王子异只是个限定团里的小流量，合约到期就可以拍屁股走人，谁管他死活？

诚然，一个合格的经纪人此刻应该考虑的，是每一次负面舆论的绝地反杀，是艺人在限定合约内的价值最大化，他们要他红，管他是不是黑红。

王子异其实一直注意着蔡徐坤的神色，每一个微表情的变化他都看在眼里——是在叫自己不要多管闲事。他看着蔡徐坤最后默默沉下眼，像是水融化进一滩墨里，放弃挣扎，了无生气。

就在豆总准备忽略掉他可笑的发言继续开会的时候，王子异突然将面前的文件夹一摔，赫然一张崭新的合约拍到桌前。

“我想续约。”

王子异站起身来，朝着长桌尽头的那人直视过去。

圈内出了名的温柔小奶狗，现在突然绷起面孔挺直腰板，才让人发现原来他柔和的眉目可以那么冷冽，注意到他眼底已然生出了某种倔犟，正在长成凛凛不可犯的姿态。

王子异说出这话时整个会议室中森然一片，无人应答，他便继续道：“年限、分账、违约金，我不提任何要求，除了一个——”

蔡徐坤闻之骤然色变，嘴唇紧抿，一只手指甲嵌进掌心，另一只手猛地扣住王子异的手腕，指尖用力到颤抖。

不要说。

不可以。

王子异深吸一口气，语气颇为肃穆：“我只要一个经纪人。”

少年最后的那句话意有所指已是昭然，像带着重量似的，刀剑一般落在蔡徐坤身上。

  
两个小时后。

王子异揉了揉困顿的眉心，接过食堂大师傅递过来的打包盒，擦干净周围溢出来的汤汁，开始在偌大的公司里寻找他任性的离家出走的经纪人。

这栋大楼是周围这片商务区中最高的建筑，爱豆世纪则占据着这座大厦最高的楼层。沿路的办公室和走廊都是落地窗，地板上明晃晃地反着光，置身其中时常叫人有种被围城所困的错觉。

王子异从25楼找到21楼，无果。员工们看似都处于一种极其忙碌的状态，向他投来的目光却又十足的异样，像在看一个举世无双的大傻逼。但只要他一转头，正在窸窸窣窣的人便会立刻恢复正常，浑然无事一般。

找不到经纪人的无头苍蝇甚是无语，遂打算光明正大地翘班。

负一楼的停车场，走出电梯门的王子异突然听见了一道熟悉的声线。

对方的声音很干净，明明是些恭维人的外交辞令，却听不出丝毫谄媚的意味，言语间满是恳切。

“是是是，感谢贵公司的信任，我们一定会处理好的，好，那不打扰了，谢谢谢谢……”

走过拐角，王子异终于又一次看到了不远处像个孩子一样蹲在地上，拿着根火腿肠喂流浪猫的经纪人。

他背对着他，一手举着手机一手举着肠，嘴上聊着分分钟几千万上下的生意，手里干着最接地气的活计。王子异这才留意到他那件春季秀款的外套下摆正松松垮垮地拖在脏兮兮的水泥地上，衬得他整个人像一只开了伞的小蘑菇，滑稽可爱。

王子异靠近的时候对方没有丝毫察觉，电话接通后“小蘑菇”低垂的脑袋再次扬起，声线再次拔高，带着一股扑面而来的元气，开始热情地和对方攀谈。

“诶，杨导，是我小蔡啊……哈哈哈最近过得好吗？美国最近天气怎么样？没打扰您休息吧……”

王子异在他身后驻足许久，对方都没有察觉到他的到来，只顾专心讲着电话，从美国的天气聊到最近好看的电影，从电影说到茶叶，说到日前新上的明前龙井，电话那头的人明显被勾起了兴趣，他的声线也随之放慢，昭然若揭的投其所好却不显生硬。

“可不是，今年的明前茶型特别好，用我之前送您的那套白瓷最配了……”

“您说巧不巧，我这刚收了一批呢，都是认识的茶农，干净得很。回头我给您寄一些吧……不麻烦不麻烦，您喜欢就好……”

这人一边同电话那头的人附庸风雅，一边忙不迭地撸了两把流浪猫的后颈毛，看得王子异险些笑出声，两秒之后却突然听到了自己的名字。

他这才知道，对面这位杨导，正是文艺片界鼎鼎有名的翘楚杨樾导演，目前正在筹拍新剧。

“对，我知道，风险评估是一定要有的，但这事本来就是无稽之谈嘛，嗯嗯，您放一百个心，我们子异，底子多干净一小孩啊您还不清楚吗？这孩子虽然没经验，但跟您的角色贴合度真的真的很高，这才是最重要的不是吗？三天，给我们三天，三天以内我肯定摆平，嗯嗯，谢谢杨导，杨导再——”

即将挂断电话的蔡徐坤带着满脸笑意转过身，猛地就和身后提着打包盒的王子异四目相对。

蔡徐坤吓得差点没飙出一句“卧槽”，险险捂住了嘴，王子异依稀能听到电话对面成熟的男声问他：“没事儿吧小蔡？”

他忙不迭说着没事儿，这才同对面依依不舍道了再见。

蔡徐坤放下电话的瞬间登时垮了脸，看到王子异一脸笑意盈盈地看着自己，仿佛在炫耀他方才在会议室里那出英雄救美帅毙了。

看着他这副全然不知自己赔了多大买卖的傻样，蔡徐坤恍惚间意识到，他们已经是同一条破船上的两只傻蚂蚱了，终于莫可奈何地笑了笑，抬手揉了揉对方的脑袋：

“你啊你，就胡闹吧……”

王子异愣了下，看着对方那双难得柔和了几分的眼睛，心下竟没由来地委屈起来。

他的心情其实并不好。

蔡徐坤说得对，网络是有记忆的，这才攒了短短数月的记忆，便足以在一夜之间戳烂他的脊梁骨。

早在他的经纪人踏进那间会议室之前，王子异本以为，他已然杀死了自己最后的非分之想。今后大路朝天，他不戕害蔡徐坤，更不会放任自己以任何名义戕害蔡徐坤。

——可就结果论而言，他还是把人给害了。

——给害惨了。

他问蔡徐坤接下来什么打算，他的经纪人托着腮，像是极认真地思考了一阵，回答道：“不知道，想先去宠物医院接我家小朋友，它一个人在那待了一整夜，肯定怕死了……”

王子异似乎挺满意这个不着四六的答案，用力点了点头：“好，我陪你去。”

蔡徐坤见状也笑了，笑容里有一种极天真的成分，泛着拨云见日后的通透，意味深长道：“虽然过敏也没好，虽然，也不知道能陪它多久……姑且就，得过且过，且看且走吧。”

得过且过，且看且走。

像是两个怪胎在这座怪力乱神的围城中突然对上了频道，王子异突然觉得这八个字浪漫极了，也感动极了。

以至于他对着蔡徐坤张开双臂的时候自己都没有意识到，直到将对方的身体揽入怀中，才后知后觉挽尊道：“抱一下吧，哥。”

那就抱一下吧，蔡徐坤。

反正我合约都签了。  
反正你再也没法丢掉我了。

越过王子异的肩头，蔡徐坤一眼就瞥到了拐角的监控，此时此刻却也顾不上那么多了，于是他也试着抬起了手臂，试着去拥抱他最不听话的艺人。

握在手心的手机依然滚烫，从会议结束到现在，他在第一时间同所有合作伙伴通了电话，危机公关抢的就是时间，主动和对方澄清反而会给人一种敞亮的感觉，有利于事态的发展。

说实话，王子异方才在会议室那通同归于尽式的发言实在蠢透了，倘若换做别的艺人，跟老板谈判的时候率先丢盔弃甲亮出全部底牌，蔡徐坤怕是会忍不住当场给他一顿暴扣。

可是这个人是王子异啊，他的所有不理智，都是因为自己。

蔡徐坤忍不住叹了口气，他们之间现在似乎要有算不完的帐了。

王子异的脑袋就那么大大咧咧搭在他经纪人的肩上，偷偷侧过头，吸了一大口对方身上的味道。没有他想象中的冷意，像一颗带着体温的奶糖，将他一夜未眠昏昏沉沉的脑袋都甜得转不过弯，甜得失神。

“哥——”

他喊蔡徐坤“哥”，亲密的，带着几分炫耀的。

“我不后悔。”

我不后悔，王子异这么说道。

蔡徐坤原本轻轻环在他脊背上的手猛地就一滞。

“我不后悔……我会红的，你等我，给我一点时间……我可以保护你的，真的……你呢，你会不会觉得后悔……你不要后悔，不要后悔认识我好不好……”

再等等我吧。

捱过这段无能为力的日子，  
我一定用力告诉你那句话。

大个子男孩突然变得语无伦次，全无昔日偶像的风采。他不敢看蔡徐坤，也不敢松开环在对方腰间的手臂，反而箍得更紧，十指生根，带着执拗的力道。

蔡徐坤只觉得眼眶一酸。

他方才分明胸有成竹地打了一个小时的公关电话，在那一个小时里，他设想过无数种最坏的情况，脑海中将可能会遇到的棘手问题都预演了一遍。

在那些预演中有失败有碰壁，有刁难有辱骂，可他万万没有想到，此时此刻，他被提着热粥的少年圈在怀里，一字一句告诉他：“我不后悔。”

蔡徐坤终于释怀，语带颤抖却再无一丝犹疑：  
“我也不后悔，从不后悔认识你。”

真的，蔡徐坤永远都不会后悔认识王子异。

说出这句话并没有想象中的肉麻，喉间反而莫名有些哽咽。

他终于倾身接纳了身前的拥抱，有着淡淡的木质香调，混合着雪松的淡雅，独属于少年的味道，却有着与其表象截然相反的安全感。

反之亦是，这一次，他选择用自己26岁的克制，小心地守护起王子异18岁所有的非分之想。

他们在不见天日的停车场静默相拥，未来正被裹挟着卷向未知的风暴眼，而他们将在天光倾斜之时，骄傲地奔向太阳。

  
八年后。

“……刚才你说到自己是感受型的演员，那不可能没点刻骨铭心的感情经历吧？”

原本规规矩矩照着台本聊得风生水起的主持人突然话锋一转。

“刻骨铭心……？”坐在对面的大明星微微一笑，停顿稍许才开口说话，“这词有点夸张了。”

看到一向不甚喜形于色的大明星眼底一闪而过的异样，主持人敏锐地捕捉到一丝八卦的味道，紧接着追问：“子异不喜欢刻骨铭心吗？”

他放眼望去，观众席的尽头似有光影闪过，朦胧间仿佛真站着那么个清瘦的身影。

大明星托着腮，淡淡然笑得不置可否：“有的时候，离得远一些，反而能陪伴久一些。”

那主持人仍然不死心：“那对方应该会觉得，蛮遗憾的吧？”

他迟疑了片刻，道：“那就不要让TA知道我在陪着TA就好了。”

“见得多了，总会知道的吧？”

“那我尽量不见TA就好了。”

大明星再次看向观众席的尽头，果不其然，那里空空荡荡，没有光，也没有身影。

太久没提起，太久没见过，却在被人用“刻骨铭心”这样的词语逼问的时候，才会在眼前一闪而过的身影。

  
往日里舌灿莲花的主持人突然噎住了，活见鬼，自己做了十年的金牌访谈节目都能叫这大明星冷了场。

反观台下一众女性，举目皆是眼含两泡热泪噫吁嚱，纷纷发出一阵扼腕的叹息——

“老天野啊王影帝也太深情无敌了吧！”

“影帝不愧是影帝，综艺节目上能看到此等演技！搁荧幕前真是藏拙了！”

“呜呜呜哪个不长眼的女的放着这种一等一的金瓜不要？哥哥康康我吧！！”

此时此刻的演播厅侧门，没有灯光没有镜头的死角，一个鸭舌帽压得极低的工作人员有些迷茫地望向闪着白光的舞台，望向许多双眼睛精光闪烁地盯着的那个人。

那舞台可真刺眼啊，  
同他们当年做的那些梦里的一模一样。

就像一切梦与梦想，就像一切爱与爱人。  
——只要永远是幻影，就能永远不落空。

在一个无人的角落里，没人注意到他。

没人注意到，他在看他。

18岁年少青涩的王子异曾问26岁一知半解的蔡徐坤：“你会不会觉得后悔？”

这个悬而未决八年的问题，32岁的蔡徐坤想，在这个台上台下、不近不远的距离里，他终于有了答案。

“坤哥，艺人该去候采了……诶你认识……那位啊？”

蔡徐坤猛地一怔，两秒以后才像落枕一般别扭地扭过头，转身冲那位出来找他的工作人员笑得恍如隔世。

他笑着说道：“不认识，从来没见过。”

TBC.


End file.
